


[露普/獨普][史向][含肉] 半世的刻印

by semi_umbra



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 87,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_umbra/pseuds/semi_umbra
Summary: Pixiv: http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=1533054Lofter: http://semi-umbra.lofter.com





	1. 序章 - 《業火之舞》

半世的刻印 - 序章-

《業火之舞》

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

痕跡刻劃出永恆痛楚，在時光中一直與苦痛重疊。

那是一段無從割捨的時光，同時也是我們錐心的痛，彼此在血色中躊躇的身影將成為腦海中的烙印，就如在火焰中燒紅的十字，讓本來無形的時間留下焦腐的烙印。

當名字被附上殘酷的色彩，純粹的羈絆也在悲劇中化為不堪入目的污點，這時候就只能站在廢墟深處，仰視著破損樓頂透下的曙光，驀然回首，也盡是微不足道的舊事。

 

『原來本大爺的弟弟已經長得如此高大了！看這了不起的肌肉，不愧是我弟弟！』

作為兄長的銀髮青年朝另一名金髮青年手臂上用力拍了幾下，在魁梧的弟弟對比之下，他反而顯得有點瘦，但事實上這個看來不甚穩重的哥哥，在多個世紀以來都是勇猛擅戰的存在……正因為有他，才有今天茁壯的路德維希。

還記得不久以前的一個夏天，二人爬到家裡的屋頂乘涼，先爬上去的兄長朝著藍天伸了個大懶腰，然而轉身向正要爬上來的弟弟伸出手。

『不用了。』路德尷尬的垂下頭，輕易一跨站到傾斜的屋頂上了：『哥哥你又忘記了嗎？我已不是小孩子了……現在要爬上來就好像爬樓梯般簡單。』

『哦，說得也是！也沒法子啦……每次爬到這裡都會想起以前你小小的身影，就瑟縮在烟囪旁邊……連站起來都不敢呢！』基爾悠閒的微暖的瓦片上，看著路德如履平地般步近。

看來威肅的臉好像有點不好意思：『那種丟臉的舊事就別老提起了。』  
『哈哈！這怎麼行？』基爾高聲笑著：『只要是ＷＥＳＴ的事都沒法不記清楚啊！』

因為是親人吧？光彩的事也好，不堪的事也好，也都珍而重之的收進心裡。

 

萬里晴空，風光明媚，一起站在高處的時光真讓人眷戀。路德總是眷戀著夏日的天空，訓練得汗流狹背時，他會抹走凝在睫毛間的汗珠，抬眼望望頭頂那片藍，那通透而明朗的色彩。似遠還近的鳥鳴受到強風的波動，讓人分不清距離，只感到空間是如此的遼闊、空靈。

『本大爺生來來就是一名戰士，永遠都是一名無畏無懼的戰士。』

然而，天空並不會永遠都能如此蔚藍澄潔，濁煙終有一天會帶著惡意捲上半空，陰影亦將掃上每雙帶著希望的眼眸。１９４１年，在人類歷史的洪流中，路德維希將最大的悲劇帶到伊萬的領土──列寧格勒。

近三年的圍攻，將生靈與人性都破壞殆盡，路德的心裡不時會浮起疑問……自己上司可有想過，輕易說出口的一句「消滅城內的所有人口」所帶來的結果是有多沈重？

金髮青年站在倒塌的一面牆上，踏過破損的磚頭，屋內是一堆平民的屍體。扭曲的肢體，被削去一半的頭顱，見骨的傷痕，全都慘不忍睹。牆上的烈焰焚燒出啪咧啪咧的聲響，玻璃燈罩咔的一聲爆裂開來。

路德跨過屍體步近那個被一名倒地的少女抱著壓著的小男孩，看來他是唯一清醒的人類。

『я голоден……』約四、五歲的男孩半邊臉都被血污掩蓋了，眼睛腫得快張不開，只依稀看見大人的身影，就帶著嗚咽的求救：『пожалуйста дайте мне некоторую еду……господина。』

『什麼？我聽不明白？』

『他說…請你給他一點食物……』倒在男孩身上的少女突然開聲，她的聲音沙啞而微弱，一條腳已不知所蹤，背上的血染紅了大半條白裙，看來已經沒救了。

『妳懂我們的語言？妳是哪裡的人？』

路德蹲下，發現少女的藍灰色眼眸只是空張著，全無半點神彩。

『……有關係麼？』少女蒼白的唇輕輕一顫，表情看來似笑非笑：『不管我…是哪裡的人……你們都不會留活命吧……』

 

哥哥，戰爭真的很痛苦。

但此刻心裡的烈痛並不足以贖罪吧？  
不……正在犯罪的我們連對誰人憐憫的資格都沒有。

路德對這場戰鬥的最後印象，就是火海中伊萬幾近暴走的身姿，那就像死灰之中燃起那可怖的業火。１９４２年的春天，路德還沒法忘記截至去年寒冬己方在這裡所奪去的一百萬條人命。然而……這還不夠，他並未被允許停下腳步。

戰爭的深處永遠都只有瘋狂，不能自拔的著魔，鮮血彷彿永遠都流不夠。

 

『即使時代如何改變，戰亂都沒可能完全消失。所以我們都不能安於現狀，就算我們靜止下來，好戰的人還是會推著我們走……只要有人類存在的一天，戰爭就沒法停下來啊。』

以前基爾總是如此告誡弟弟。

『如果不想成為被掠奪的一方，就要成為立於世界頂端的王者嗎？』

基爾踏前幾步，從高處俯視排列整齊，像一片黑海的士兵：『這些傢伙們都深信著啊……深信ＷＥＳＴ你可以成為這樣的王者……當然，本大爺也一樣！』

路德往左側轉身，正面面對著兄長，像是滿懷心事的：『但王者應該是哥哥才對。』

『你這笨蛋！說什麼傻話？』基爾伯特伸手抓著路德的頭，但最後還是疼惜的摸著那頭梳得貼服整齊的金髮：『聽著，現在你已經是一個很強大的國家，知道了嗎？』

路德皺起眉，將撫在頭頂的手拿下來，放到胸前緊緊握著……

『喂，搞什麼？這樣看來怪詭的……ＷＥＳＴ。』

 

哥哥，唯一…最愛的兄長……

如果能夠一直的並肩而行，不管怎樣我都會爬上世界的頂峰去。

要是真的能一直這樣走下去……

 

１９４２年７月，最後現實告訴他，就算再往上走……都只能找到黑暗。

當死亡已氾濫到令人失去知覺，連生命本身都在漠視生命……當人們都赫然發覺「墮落」才是真正的王者時，他們都不知道……神罰經已無聲降臨。

『不能退後一步，不管怎樣……都不能退後……』滿身是血的伊萬從焦土中再次站起來，已是第幾次了？他跨過一具小孩的屍體，雙眼凝著淚，慢慢迫近路德：『你知道這些婦孺為何還沒有撤走嗎？因為上司同志說……只要他們還在這裡，軍隊才會全力防守……』

罪孽的齒輪早就在轉動，無從後退的人都只能不惜一切地向前方狂奔，為求遠離那個名為「滅亡」的深淵。常理被打亂，人心變成了工具，世界充斥著戰慄……火苗已無法收拾，不管是誰都已經體無完膚，然而……到最後總有一方先被燃燒殆盡。

 

１９４５年，這場動亂不安的長夢要結束了，就在那熟悉的柏林畫下句點。伊萬踏在兩兄弟的土地上，手上拿著的染血的水管。

路德的士兵一個接一個的倒下，到最後只剩他一人……跪在斜照的陽光下。天空到底從什麼時候變得如此刺眼？鮮血不斷從前額流下，諷刺地……這就像暖熱的雙手，溫柔地將眼皮撫合。

 

起來啊……這裡的一切，所有所有……  
全都是為了哥哥而拼命守護著的。

 

為何不張開眼？  
一直以來……到底是為了什麼而變強啊？  
變強……變強到……

永遠都不會被誰人打倒……  
可是……就只此一次，他再也站不起來。

眼皮重重垂下，所有的力氣彷彿都隨血液流走。感覺上是很短暫的意識中斷，但當他再次醒來時，一切都已經結束了。

結束的意思就是……  
一無所有，只留下深重的罪孽。


	2. 《掌心中的罪孽》

半世的刻印 Ch.01

《掌心中的罪孽》

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

『我們二人都是不可分割的，對吧？』

基爾伯特的雙手枕於腦後，平躺在屋頂上，觀看著浮雲飄動的形態。

躺在他旁邊的路德聽到這句唐突的說話，一臉疑惑地坐起來：『怎麼突然說這個？』

『沒什麼，只是本大爺天才般的直覺而已。』

基爾閉起眼，臉帶微笑的樣子和平時作弄別人的笑臉不同。看起來很幸福，像是打從心底感到真正的快樂。

『又是什麼天才嗎……』路德沒好氣的別過臉去苦笑。

『真是舒服。』銀髮青年張開眼，回復到銳利的目光：『這是只有強者才能享受的時光。』

 

事實上，時光也可以是模糊不堪，像一團掠過眼角的煙霧。曾有一刻就只想注視伸手能及的前景，一直深信對方正緊隨其後，直至意識被紛亂的火焰吸引過去，內心亦隨墮落的時代而瘋狂，最後掛著連自己也感陌生的獰笑，跳進這互滅的漩渦。

驀然回首，往日走過的路都被鮮血淹沒了，殘肢浮沈，可怖的血紅已經深不見底。

哥哥……現在，你到底身在何方？

傷痕累累的路德站在幾近移平的街角，仰視上方無際的長空，孑然一身的感覺仍是很不真實。在不遠的身後總會傳來與自己一致的足音，是法蘭西斯派來監視自己的士兵。

 

「哥哥一定很生氣吧？明明是自己的家，只是出來走一圈……都要被別人緊盯著。」他的確在想像著基爾會氣充充地跑出來，厲聲責備這個不中用的自己：「對不起，哥哥…我打敗了仗…對不起……」

 

可是，想像中的基爾就像故障的影片那樣靜止、呆滯著。他會罵自己太沒用嗎……還是會故作冷漠，叫自己不要擺出這種悲傷表情？

又或者，他會表現比自己還要傷心？

他是多麼希望現在會被狠狠揍上一拳，然後回頭就能看見哥哥那張愛使壞的笑臉，一雙紅眸輕蔑地打量著自己，並歪著嘴嘲諷著說「看你這可落魄臉多可笑」。

想像愈是深入，現實帶來的痛楚就愈是清晰。一雙腳踏在現實中的他，沒法忘記當天在昏迷中醒來的自己，甫張眼只想找尋哥哥的身影，卻只得到敵國傳來的噩耗……

《普/魯/士，這個德/國軍國主義的罪惡核心必須同德/國的其餘部分分離開來》

『罪惡核心？』路德激動地拍著桌子，對著法蘭西斯大吼：『發起戰爭的是我！』

在旁的亞瑟搖搖頭：『事實不已擺在眼前？實際上，根源是基爾伯特‧拜爾修米特。』

阿爾弗雷德也加一把嘴：『我早說過這種危險人物要及早處理囉！』

『總而言之，就依我的建議把他送到伊萬‧布拉金斯基那邊。』亞瑟擋到亞爾面前，跟路德解說他的觀點：『要是全交由這個笨蛋英雄作決定，他恐怕已不用活了。』

亞瑟的語氣聽起來毫無惡意，但路德根本沒法接受：『你要我說非常感謝嗎？』

『喂喂，我說你啊……也稍為搞清楚立場吧。』法蘭西斯悠閒的交疊著手，完全沒被火爆的氣氛影響：『這樣的處置也算是仁至已盡了，你的國民將來也會過得比較快樂吧？』

『胡說什麼？』哥哥不在的話，人民就會更快樂嗎？這是何等混帳的說法……

阿爾坐到對面的主席位上，指著路德問：『說白了，你可以否定你們兄弟所犯的罪嗎？』

『……』

此刻路德的意識彷彿將一切聲音都完全過濾，也聽不見後來亞瑟和阿爾吵嘴的聲音。

他沈默，因為他沒法否認。

被禁錮了一段時間，再次回到熟悉的街道上時，路德才驚覺一切都變得如此陌生。空氣都化成了牢籠，滿身都是被囚禁著的壓迫感，同時也有一種無處容身的缺憾感。

這就是戰敗的感覺嗎？

路德注視自己包著繃帶的雙手，就是這雙手……將哥哥送給他的一切斷送了。強風掃上發熱的眼框，他重重的跪到地上，高大的身子縮作一團，十雙指頭抓著地上的粗砂，都要抓出血來了。

「他是我哥哥……什麼罪惡核心？他是我唯一的哥哥！」路德沈痛地低吼著：「為什麼要讓他背上這些罪名？毀掉一切的……是我這雙手！」

在戰爭後期，最後一次苦撐起來的時候，路德就知道……手上殘酷的力量並非來自上司的命令，而是他對哥哥的執著，哥哥附在身上的願望，也就是他自己的願望。

為什麼會變成這樣？願望仍不夠強烈嗎？

還是對於一個國家來說，心底裡的一個願望亦只如泡沫般兒嬉？

 

「鳴……唔、唔……！」

基爾伯特已不知自己被進入了多少遍。

腿上的傷口似乎裂開了，新舊的傷痕佈全身，比起本已傷痕累累的伊萬可說是嚴重多倍。而伊萬也因為激烈的動作，從傷口溢出的血已將繃帶染紅，隨著身體的搖擺，無法被繃帶藥綿承戴的鮮血也滴在基爾唇上。

伊萬像完全不感痛楚，並對這小小的「點綴」甚感滿意，他用姆指將凝在基爾唇上那點血抹開，這火熱的色彩讓伊萬的慾望再度升溫。粗暴的雙手用力壓著基爾帶傷的肩膀，加快下身的推進。

「唔嗯、唔……嘖，該死…痛死了……」

基爾難受的搖著頭，在慾望頂端的伊萬並不想停下來，在對方痛苦的呻吟中，一直抽送到解放為止。基爾好像比初來到時消瘦了一點，滿身都是自己留下的白濁，完事後已變得虛軟不堪的狀態看來帶著病態般的誘人。

所以他才一次又一次的想侵犯他……

無神的紅眸滑下兩行無色的淚，伊萬用染血的手接住了淚珠。

「真是令人感慨呢，以前的你才不會脆弱至此。」

不准用這種字眼形容本大爺！

基爾很想這樣說，但現在全身都無比疼痛，也是前所未有的怠倦。臉龐已經濕透，卻好像沒感到自己在哭，眼淚仿彿脫離身體的控制，完全不理會自己意願就流下來。

「基爾……現在你只有留在我身邊，才會被允許存在。」伊萬道出無情的事實，並輕輕舔去他的淚……從戰場回來已一段時間，作為戰勝國的他，精神狀態似乎已平復不少：「大家說，對世界而言基爾的力量就是罪惡，只要你失去力量世界才會和平唷！」

「是嗎？」基爾吃力的揚起嘴角：「真是差劣的傢伙們……」  
「也對，還稍為有點天真呢。」

伊萬不懷好意的一笑，舌尖翻開基爾的唇，開始狂暴的舌吻。

 

抱歉了，WEST……  
大概我已無法再當你那個強大的哥哥了……

當時未能等到路德醒來就離開了，也沒來得及道別……也許這樣反而比較好，這樣一來他就能永遠記著那個絕對強大的自己。


	3. 《在夢魘中相見》

**半世的刻印   Ch.02**

  
  


《在夢魘中相見》

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

  
仍舊睡在這張熟悉的床上，夢境卻完全不一樣。   
  
就像某種後遺症一樣，大概現在還活著的同伴或是敵人，都會夢見同樣的東西。看來，這也是一種刻印。對路德來說一切都還記憶猶新……

 

焦煙和死骸的氣味，爆炸聲造成的耳鳴，渾身失血的昏厥感，皮膚灼熱的刺痛，還有在嚴寒下指頭像快要脫落一般的麻痺。   
  
無形的傷口不留一絲空隙，侵襲一切全身的知覺和神經……好等夜深人靜，讓人老實面對深藏意識的恐懼。   
  
『伊萬‧布拉金斯基……你在哪裡？』

 

低溫彷彿正透過鞋底的鐵釘傳到腳上，路德踏前一步，小腿已經麻痺至無法動彈，整個人倒下去。在跌了一跤後，路德才醒覺自己身處什麼地方。這刺骨的嚴寒，這獨有的建築，這熟悉的火焰……沒錯，是列.寧.格.勒。   
  
『什麼？』路德嚴重漏拍的心跳讓他整個人猛地彈起，反射性地執起衝鋒槍，回頭想要找尋自己的部下，卻驚覺自己正立於一座由屍體堆成的山上。   
  
士兵們不分敵我，凌亂地堆在一起，肢體骨頭盡碎，踏下去的聲音與觸感都令人毛骨剌然。腳踝被屈曲的斷臂絆倒，本能地想抓住什麼的手卻抓著被炸飛一半的頭，雖已習慣在戰場中穿梭，此刻的路德還是停不住心間的戰慄。   
  
『哥哥說過這些只是軀殼，對…全都只是死物。』   
  
  


咔咧。   
  
膝蓋壓著炭化的殘肢，像是腿骨的物體斷開兩邊，腳下同時傳來了不成聲的呻吟，就如漏風的笛子般破碎，只能勉強辨出其話：『很痛…國家……大人……』   
  
『！』路德一驚，往後跌坐下來，赫見眼前又多了一個高大的身影。   
  
流著淚的眼泛著冷紫的寒光，他高舉起水管，笑意中帶著哽咽：『你知道吧？這並不是死物，而是活生生的代價啊。』   
  
下一秒，那個人拿著水管朝對方頭部重撃，路德即時眼前一黑，他還搞不懂身體有沒有痛楚，只知道自己在一輪翻滾後，又無力地癱倒下來。四肢都被絕對的低溫所麻痺，背部像被針刺一般……他吃力張開眼，伊萬依然站在屍體山上，居高臨下地俯視著他。   
  
但這次他身旁多了一個「活人」，那人跪在伊萬腳邊，頭髮被粗暴的扯著，臉帶痛苦的那人望向路德，嘴裡唸了幾個詞。

 

不，那個人銀髮紅瞳，在這種可怖的地方仍對自己笑著，這個人是……   
  
『哥哥！你怎會在這裡？』   
『兇手……殺我們的兇手……』   
  
兄長之下的屍體開始爬起來，抓住他的四肢，血肉模糊的手勒緊他的頸項，但他並沒有反抗。路德咬破了唇，花盡力氣還是沒法讓手腳動起來，只能無望的嘶聲叫喊。   
  
『快逃！哥哥…逃啊！我也是兇手！不要動我哥哥……』   
  
「我也是殺你們的兇手啊！」   
  
喉嚨傳來真實的震動，空白的天花板像已把一切抹消過去，甚至能感受到從自己口中吐出的暖熱氣息，耳邊非常安靜，再聽不見可怖的呢喃…路德在床上定格呆了半晌，才能將夢境與現實完全分開。   
  
唯有背部的毛管一直豎著，而柔軟的床褥一時間變得既陌生又可怕，皺起的床單就好像死者身上的衣布，此刻那本是靜止的床又突然震動起來。   
  
軍車帶著低沈的隆隆聲響駛過，這令人焦躁的震動終於把路德從床上趕下來。   
  
失序的噩夢讓現實的常律都要傾斜，連路德也搞不懂為何自己會一大清早就跑去找法蘭西斯。只不過是夢而已，存活的士兵每個早上都會這樣醒來的，而作為一個國家……   
  
  
對不起，哥哥……

如果這也是懦弱的一種，請你原諒。   
  
因為這是和哥哥你有關的夢，可怕的夢。   
  
  
「今天吹什麼風，你竟然會主動要求與我見面……」法蘭西斯坐在窗台前，錯愕的望著一臉凝重的路德：「看你這嘴臉，似乎不是來哀求我吧？」   
  
法蘭西斯的反應讓他不悅，但他還是一口把怨氣吞下去。   
  
「我…只是想問一下，哥哥現在怎樣了？」   
留著半長曲髮的男子一臉沒輒的輕笑：「你還想見他？我勸你還是死心比較好。」   
「我只是問他怎麼了！」

 

本來想一直克制著，最後還是壓不住滿心煩躁。

  
「這個嘛…如果出了什麼生死攸關的事，怎樣都會有些徵兆的。」法蘭西斯看來也不想說太多：「現在什麼消息也沒有，也就是還過得去吧。」   
「我要的不是這種答案！」

 

路德大步踏近窗前，瞪著這個故作悠閒的男人。   
  
「朋友，你真狼狽啊……」在法蘭西斯眼中，這戰敗國只像一隻在油鍋中氣急敗壞的螞蟻：「這種問題還是問伊萬比較好吧？關於他倆的瓜葛，真要說也就要追朔到你出生前的事了，不是三言兩語能就說清的。」   
  
「這個不用你說，我知道那傢伙早就看上哥哥了……」   
  
「以你哥哥的『戰績』來說，再糟也抵得住吧？雖然今時不同往日了……」說到最後那句時男人刻意壓低了聲線，但見路德的臉色愈來愈沈，他也無奈的攤攤手：「你們兩兄弟一直都讓人傷腦筋，只是沒想到現在某弟弟竟然會消沈成這樣，真是意外喔！」   
「唔…！」被說中了的路德咬起牙，但仍舊在原地勒緊拳頭。   
  
也許他現在是在恨自己……多於恨這個站在自己頭上，挖苦著自己的敵國。   
  
「說起伊萬那傢伙……」法蘭西斯依舊在笑著，話裡卻多了一陣苦惱的嘆息：「他最近好像又開始鬧彆扭了，看來……就算是我也有得煩了。」   
  
「他又幹了什麼事嗎？」   
  
男子交疊雙手嘆一口氣：「阿爾好像和他鬧得很不愉快，真不明白斯拉夫人的想法呢。」   
  
「是嗎？」看著對方認真起來的樣子，不祥的預感充斥著路德的意識。   
  
「不過，也不至於會開打的。」法蘭西斯笑著槌槌肩膀：「打了這麼久也夠了吧？」   
  
  
已經打了這麼久了嗎？路德有種強烈的感覺，感覺這一次戰火真的要熄滅了，僅剩的火苗永遠就只存在於夢中。他知道，這才是最合理的結局。   
  
然而……此刻腦中卻只有哥哥的臉。小時候總是仰視騎著馬的哥哥，金黃的夕陽下，銀髮反映出的亮光華麗得令人難以忘懷。   
  
當時他說……

 

『聽好了，ＷＥＳＴ……本大爺生來來就是一名戰士，永遠都是一名無畏無懼的戰士。現在我就站在這片土地上，我就是守護這裡的劍。』   
  
當時從沒想過，有一天這裡會不再需要把「劍」的存在。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. 《崩潰邊緣的立足點》

半世的刻印 Ch.03

《崩潰邊緣的立足點》

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

叩叩。

木門被輕輕叩了兩下，床上的基爾沒有理會，有點不耐煩地翻側身子。他知道門外的人不是伊萬，因為那傢伙才不會如此有禮貌地叩門。就算真的是伊萬，基爾也不打算去理會，反正……不管理會與否也不會有任何改變。

然後門被輕輕打開，他聽見盤子被放在茶几上的聲音，某人步近床邊，是一名聽來語氣平和的青年：「午餐已經給你拿過來了，還是趁熱吃吧。」

基爾不爽的張開眼，青年背光的身影令他想起以前路德也總站在這個位置叫他起床。

『哥哥，太陽都曬到屁股上了。』  
『嗯……ＷＥＳＴ站在這裡擋著剛剛好……』  
『哥哥！』

路德埋怨似的一喚，把窗簾一手全拉開。

一下子打在臉上的強光讓基爾伸出被窩裡的手，擋在目前：「喂，你這混蛋……」

指縫間窺見的不是魁梧的身影，也沒有亮眼的金髮。青年留著半長的深啡色頭髮，臉上的微笑帶著幾分令人不爽的憐憫之情：「讓光線照進來，人也會精神一點。冬天時，伊萬先生總會獨自在暗房中瑟縮著，叫我就把窗簾拉開……不過那時總是天陰，也沒什麼分別。」

「你真囉唆…」基爾嘀咕著，轉身背向窗戶：「食物都放下了，你就滾出去吧。」

 

「伊萬先生說要好好看著你吃完啊。」

「連吃飯的人權也要侵害嗎？」基爾誇張的扯起嘴角，轉頭瞪著少年。

「你還是好好進食吧，還是食物都不合口味？」  
少年算是體貼的表現不知為何讓基爾無名火起，他也忘了一身的吻印，裸著上身從床上坐起來：「在你的國家不是只有女人才會做飯嗎？沒想到這麼多年後你竟會變得如此沒出色！」

「的確，也真令人不甘心。」青年苦笑起來：「雖然不想承認，我和伊萬先生的確相差太遠了，也不像你，賭得上這麼多……還抵抗到這個程度。」

基爾自嘲似的輕笑起來：「嘿，看見本大爺落難至此讓說得出這種客套話嗎？」

「就算所有人都是強者，也總有一方落敗。因為沒有人肯停手，大家都變得傷痕壘壘了……只要看著現在的你，就會不期然感到傷感。」少青年的目光黯然掃過基爾胸前包紮過的傷口：「有誰會想到當時的普/魯/士會變成這樣呢？」

基爾拉過被子遮蓋身體：「你一定在想……『搞成這副田地真是活該了』吧？」

青年搖頭否認：「我只是覺得……很悲哀而已，你說不是嗎？」

「真新鮮的形容詞。」對著面前已經毫無戰意的少年看不下眼，基爾乾脆閉起眼：「你也快收起這副誠懇的蠢樣子吧，現在本大爺連抽你一個拳頭也辦不到了！」

「看來我說了不該說的話呢。」

「真是夠了。」基爾沒好氣的以手臂擋著眼皮，喃喃自語：「要本大爺變成你這副樣子，倒不如在戰場上化灰好了……」

 

「被戰火燒成灰嗎？真是美好至極的願望，雖然曾有這種想法的大概也只有你和我而已……」與青年有極端差別的語氣和話語從門那邊傳來：「不介意我這樣搭話吧？」

「伊萬先生？」

基爾伯特沒有任何動作，青年驚訝的聲音已告訴他來者是誰了。

「托里斯，你可以下去了。」

 

在青年關上門的同時，伊萬也在床邊坐下來：「你們相處得不錯嘛。」

「那傢伙真是太囉唆……」基爾又翻側了身，面向窗戶，背向伊萬。

「基爾伯特真過分，我可是特地安排他來照顧你的……」伊萬扯住基爾後頸部分的被子，慢慢的往下拉，看著他背部開始結疤的傷痕笑著：「因為你滿身是傷，身體又如此虛弱。」

「噁心，不用你幹這種多餘事！」確實，被當成病人一樣照顧著，對基爾來說是恥辱。

「真奇怪，我一直都很努力善待所有人，大家卻總是生氣地對我破口大罵。」伊萬一手撫著基爾的背，單膝挎過對方的身體，另一手按在基爾臉前的枕頭上。

感到對方挎在後腰上，基爾瞪大眼，伊萬近在咫尺的臉就在耳邊，垂落的劉海下，一雙冷森森的紫眸在注視著他。

是因為全身無力的關係嗎？  
此刻他只感到無限壓迫。

「基爾，還記得列.寧.格.勒的冬天嗎？知道你那些永遠沒法回家的士兵們在想什麼嗎？」伊萬的唇貼近基爾的耳背：「我聽到了，他們在叫母親……叫喚自己的愛人，我還看見你弟弟痛苦的表情。」

「這種事不用你來提起！」  
基爾翻身平躺，嘗試推開伊萬。

「儘管如何讓他們相信你會得到全世界，在死亡跟前他們想要的根本不是這個世界。」伊萬雙手按在枕頭的兩邊，嘴角泛起的是憂愁黯淡的微笑：「他們不懂……沒有人能明白……只有我能理解你那不計傷害也要戰鬥的痛苦。」

「少自以為是了，本大爺才不用你來理解！」基爾前臂交叉擋在臉前，激動叫罵起來。

「然而，世界已容不下這種事了……世界才恨不得你獨自化成灰燼。」

「就算獨自毀滅又如何……本大爺一個人也……」

「一個人也很快樂嗎？」伊萬抓著基爾的雙腕，分別按在兩邊：「快樂到要流淚的地步？」

「…閉嘴。」

基爾憤恨的閉起眼，他恨透這些眼淚了。

不知從何時開始，悲傷的感覺都變得很鮮明，不論何時都沒法逃開這些帶著痛楚的色彩。

也許這些悲傷一直都在，只是有力量的自己還有否認的權利……被戰爭充昏頭腦的自己還有無視情感的權利。

「基爾伯特果然還是討厭溫柔。」說著，伊萬故意輕輕舔去他的淚：「真可憐……」

「不准說……這種同情說話！」  
基爾緊閉著眼，竭力阻止眼淚湧出。

「因為大家都變溫柔的話，只懂戰鬥的你就無處容身了。」

「囉嘍的傢伙，快給本大爺消失！」討厭被吻著臉，基爾一直搖著頭。

但伊萬的一句話，就讓他愣住了：「要是連我都消失了，你就會撤底崩潰吧？」

「胡說…什麼。」基爾雙唇不自然的抖著，似笑非笑。

「在弟弟的面前堅持著，在死敵的面前堅持著…基爾就是這麼可愛。」

伊萬輕啄著對方的下嘴角，卻被狠狠的咬破了唇：「快停止這種噁心的說話！」

「不喜歡？那麼……」伊萬舔舔下唇的血，瞇起雙眼：「我可以理解成你想要粗暴一點嗎？」


	5. 《報復般的溫柔》

半世的刻印 Ch.04

 

《報復般的溫柔》

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

『同志…同志……你在那邊嗎？』

在夜半寂靜的戰壕中，伊萬聽見屍體堆中傳來了呼喚，一個男人倚著同伴的殘軀坐著，一雙手背貼在泥地上完全沒有活人該有的力度，只有哆嗦的雙唇證明靈魂仍附在肉體上。

『你在叫我嗎？』伊萬有點錯愕，往男人走近，發現他的雙眼已被化濃的血掩蓋。

 

『同志，你可以……在這裡稍候片刻…嗎……可以…守候著…我……離去嗎？』鬍渣下滿佈裂傷的下顎愈抖愈厲害，被染紅的牙齒也敲得格格作響，他還是吃力地說著話。

『你很冷嗎？』伊萬蹲在他面前，才知道對方根本看不清他是誰。

『我不冷……這戰壕…是我的妻兒……親手挖出來的，還有…很多同志的…愛人們。』

 

後來，伊萬在民居附近遇到一個小女孩。

她抱著一個戴著圍巾的小黑熊布偶，指著伊萬笑道：『是人形的棕熊啊！很大喔！』

第一次聽見有人對自己這樣說話……在過去的日子裡，人們不是咒罵著他，就是對他懼而遠之。

伊萬問道：『妳知道我是什麼人嗎？』  
『大哥哥是保護我們的英雄！』

沾著塵污的小臉依然可愛，長至膝蓋的厚衣下露出細瘦的小腿，圍著伊萬跑的樣子極在討人喜愛。但伊萬卻不敢摸她的頭一下……

在難得溫馨的氣氛下，還是沒法揮去舊日深刻的畫面，想像一下，當這雙骯髒的手摸到女孩細小的頭上會怎樣？馬上就會有人用石頭丟向自己嗎？人們會拿著木棍斧頭衝上來嗎？還是自己會在不知不覺間將她殺掉？

所有人都朝著同一個方向走，即使是曾憎恨過自己的人，也都無悔地……並排而行。大家都站在同一個地方，同樣捱著餓又一起吃著這僅有的黑麵包，真是悲哀的平等啊。

不知過了多少時日，伊萬在路邊看見一具小小的屍體。他不認得那張乾瘦得像骷髏頭的臉，只認得那隻瘦得可怕，且開始潰爛的小手抱著的那頭黑熊布偶。

大家都在苦難中牽上了他的手，但到最後……  
大家都消失不見了。

 

「基爾，你喜歡這個故事嗎？」

「要報復在本大爺身上的話，就儘管來吧。」基爾嫌惡地望著抱住自己肩膀的手。伊萬一直坐在床邊，迫他聽著列/寧/格/勒的故事……也許伊萬只是想強調他憤恨的理由。

基爾伯特無時無刻都認為，這個男人應該恨透他了。試問又哪有不憎恨他的理由呢也許一人承受起所有報復，對他來說才是最好的結局，把他痛毆一頓可就更痛快了。

然而，伊萬好像早已看透這點，所以才一直反覆地動搖他的心神。以黑暗編織成一條繩索，將他勒至窒息，卻又在意識得以解脫的前一刻鬆開手。

「你好像很嚮往皮肉之苦呢，為戰爭而瘋狂的基爾伯特。不單喜歡在別人身上留下傷痕……」伊萬又抓起基爾的手，撫在自己左肩那輕微滲血的繃帶上：「因為懷著與鮮血互相牽引的靈魂，當看見自己的肉體流血時，也會感到莫名愉快吧？」

「那只是你一廂情願的變態觀點。」

「基爾不怕死，因為在死亡以外……有太多來得更可怕的東西。」金髮低垂遮擋著人性化的目光，那雙唇上揚的弧度看起來是那麼的自然，同時又像刻意造成微笑狀的人偶，純粹卻無情。他扯下傷口上染血的繃帶，將基爾的雙手綁在床頭上：「例如溫柔，愛…和眼淚……」

基爾並沒有掙扎，只是倔強地保持著冷靜的樣子。

溫柔嗎？愛嗎？眼淚嗎？該死的……  
不能正視的東西。

對他而言，這些才是毀滅一個強者的事物。

 

『哥哥，我爬不上馬背！』  
小時候還很瘦小的路德扯著他的衣角。

他二話不說就抱起弟弟，掛著不會對其他人展示的溫柔笑容：『威斯特要快點長高啊！』

 

『哥哥，我要起行了。』

出發到俄/羅/斯前的路德穿著整齊軍服，接觸到他回望時無懼的目光，基爾又驚覺到弟弟原來比他高大強壯得多，如他所願成為一個很強的國家了。

『你別出醜了才好！』

他故作冷淡，別開臉去。諷刺地，在聽到伊萬反攻的消息，路德的軍隊死傷無數時，他才醒覺到自己是多麼想再望弟弟一眼。

會有那種心情，是因為自己已經變弱了嗎？  
威斯特……

胸口有種窒息般的痛，這決不是內心的痛楚，這不是普/魯/士應該有的感覺。

 

「基爾你知道嗎？」伊萬雙手捧著對方的臉，二人額貼著額，聲音放得很輕，帶著有點輕浮的尾音：「我也不懂得如何溫柔地愛著誰人啊，學了很多遍還是學不懂。」

「你天生就是個混蛋，還是算了吧…嗯唔……！」

即使語氣是如此的溫柔，伊萬的吻還是霸道的，他咬破了基爾的下唇，血流成了一條細絲沿嘴角滑下。伊萬用姆指把血抹開來：「剛剛你的眼神變了，基爾還是喜歡流血吧？」

基爾猶豫不定的移開目光：「少自以為是，你以為廢話連篇就可以折磨到本大爺嗎？」

「錯了，我是怕基爾感到孤單才這樣做的。」

「嘖！少瞧不起人……」感到被作弄的基爾伯特還是忍不住動怒了，然而卻被一手捏住喉嚨。在混亂的視線中張開雙眼，伊萬依舊表現得不溫不火，笑臉和手上的力度成反比。

「我又忘了，基爾上次還哭著要我停止這種溫柔的，抱歉唷！」

「唔…嗚……」基爾想要反駁這種羞辱似的說話，但呼吸完全被堵住的他根本沒發作聲。

「每次看見你這副樣子都覺得很可憐，我很明白的。如果當初沒有堅持下去，我也會變成這樣吧？」說著，勒著脖子的手往下移，扯開了基爾的前襟。強烈起伏的胸前躺著一條鮮紅色的鞭痕，由右邊鎖骨到左腹，裂開的皮肉間還滲著暖熱的血，似是新造的傷痕。

「…嗚……」單時喘氣已令基爾感到傷口痛入心扉，他一直咬著牙在忍著。

「放心吧，我會給你足以支撐起內心的痛楚。」

冰冷的液體倒到胸前，像蝕進心臟般的烈動讓基爾發出抽搐似的悲鳴。被綁著的雙手奮力掙扎，手腕上都磨出了帶紫的瘀痕，張開模糊的雙目，那個男人將酒瓶貼到嘴邊，含笑的注視著自己。

當無數不欲面對的情感充斥於心頭時，痛楚或許是唯一的救贖。所以被堅強所束縛的人總追尋著那一種痛……


	6. 《凋零之色》

半世的刻印 Ch.05

《凋零之色》

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

哥哥…哥哥……  
從喉嚨吐出的是孩童時的聲線。

草地遮掩了凹凸不平的泥土，男孩在奔跑著，視線中是歪斜搖晃的畫面。藍天和青草都被蒙上一層枯葉似的色調，不規則的黑點，像裂痕一般的黑色直線在影像中左右遊走，老舊的投影片。耳邊的聲音，包圍自己的呼喚，也被一陣茲茲的細響干擾著……

『怎麼了？威斯特，現在不是訓練時間嗎？』

強風中飄揚的披風在鏡頭的角落，有一瞬間又移到某青年的臉上，只見他一頭淡色的短髮，卻看不清表情，聲音也因為干擾而顯得模糊。從這個角度看起來，青年好像很高大。

對……那就是哥哥的形象。一雙小手不甚強壯，即使滿佈傷痕還是起勁的揮著……

『哥哥，我告訴你啊！今天我終於把教官打敗了！』

『哦？很好很好！』不甚溫柔的手用力的按到頭頂上，胡亂的又摸又擦，令本已凌亂的頭髮看起來更糟糕。不過這就是哥哥的力度、哥哥的觸感，唯一無二的……男孩喜歡變強的感覺，因為每次聽見自己又打敗什麼人時，哥哥都會非常高興，最後青年總會雀躍地自語道：『真是愈來愈期待了，這傢伙終有一天會追上本大爺吧？』

『如果我變得和哥哥一樣強了，會有什麼獎勵呢？』

青年想了想，交疊起手望向高地之下那國土的全景：『到時就把這一切都送給你吧！』

『真的？』

 

在男孩滿帶驚喜的反問後，影像瞬間就被完全的黑暗掩蓋過去。但是，哥哥……

到時候，你會怎樣？

 

深紅色的窗簾在微風中輕擺，桌上被筆座壓著的文件被氣流翻起了一角，立即又悄悄地伏回桌上。紙張發出細微而又清脆的聲響，彷彿想要強調那種清涼的氣溫，銀髮青年側躺在沙發上呼呼大睡，臉向著椅背，不知是因為微風的輕撫太過舒服，還是他正造著某個甜美的夢……睡夢中的他臉上也泛著笑意。

無聲低垂的夜幕，彷彿要把他推進更深的夢境。

『哥哥真是的，軍服脫下來就該好好放掛起……不然到明早又要皺巴巴了。』

蓬──

窗簾被一陣強風掀起，並把晚間自然的微光透進屋內。路德拾起從外套架掉下的軍服，步至沙發旁，外面的風都直接打在這個位置，但哥哥仍睡得香甜。

梳著背頭的金髮青年搖搖頭，把軍服披在哥哥身上：『真是懶散，我一個人應付那奇怪上司真是累死了。啊，還流口水了……真是的。』

不知從何時開始，哥哥變得像個死小孩一樣令他傷腦筋。當手心搭在哥哥的肩上時，他才發現，現在的哥哥並沒有印象中那麼強壯，又或者，自己已經長大了，這是就茁壯的自己所見之風景。

『沒關係……』因訓練而粗糙的指尖輕撥著哥哥的銀髮：『哥哥在我身邊就好。』

曾經悄悄地恐懼著，在為強大而自喜同時，周圍的事物也變得愈來愈渺小，很害怕哥哥會和那些東西一起消失不見。但很快他又愛上這種感覺，那足以緊抱哥哥的臂彎，讓他感到……自己可以阻止這一切溜走。

 

「哥哥……」

現在的路德坐在同一張沙發上，頹然的坐姿，背都快要滑到坐位上，指尖摸到冰冷的皮革表面。

他回想著哥哥在此午睡的畫面，注視著密閉空間內不動的窗簾，頓覺一切色彩都變得無比灰暗。抖顫著的一隻掌心掩住雙目，貼在椅背的後腦又滑落了一點……低沈得來略帶沙啞的嗓音一直憤恨的吼著：「可惡，真是太可惡……」

恨透自己的感覺真的很痛苦，說不出有多痛，只能吐著無意義的詛咒。

 

\--

 

「基爾，早前在你家找到很多驚人的東西呢……你那些部下每個都掛著一副嗜血的眼神，一看就知道是你調教出來的好東西。」伊萬坐在床邊，翻看著一疊部下所拍的黑白照：「那巨大的焚化爐到底用來燒什麼的？喔……聽說那玩意燒了好幾百萬人啊？你的上司口味還真獨特，我以為你會和他合得來，但最後他好像沒把你當回事呢！」

「你自己去查個夠……也許就會發現你自己也不怎麼樣。」

基爾背著他躺著，僅得被子的一角蓋著下#身，裸背上傷痕壘壘，新造成的鞭痕滲出濃濃鮮血，把床單都染污了。他的額頭不斷冒著冷汗，並拖著沙啞的聲線冷漠地回話。

「世界上有不少人都很感興趣呢，你的精彩故事一定能流傳下去的。就像一條疤痕，怎樣也抹不掉……」說著，指尖劃上那背上最深的一條傷痕。赤裸的身子猛地一顫，伊萬輕笑一聲，沾血的指尖撫到基爾濕透的額上：「很燙喔，因為傷口感染而發燒了吧？」

基爾感到自己整天都昏昏沈沈的，但身上的痛楚卻讓他沒法入睡。

「我還以為基爾可以撐得住，真拿你沒法。」

伊萬將皮鞭丟在地上，抓著他的手臂把這虛弱的身體一把扯起，雙手按著滲血的肩膀，用力一晃，基爾無力低垂的臉就被迫抬起。蒼白的臉上，那雙鮮明的紅眸吃力地瞪著金髮青年，在眼神對上的瞬間向他吐上一沫唾液。

「別這樣嘛，難得我想讓你舒服一點……」伊萬沒理會黏在臉龐的那滴嘴液，解開褲頭抽出自己的分身，把前端抵在基爾的唇上。連說話也顯得吃力的基爾嫌惡的別開臉，但後腦卻被闊大的手按著，對方的分身強行翻開了無血色的雙唇，強行挺進口腔內。

「唔……」

粗大的前端抵到喉嚨，已蒙上迷霧的紅眸難受的閉起，緊皺的眉頭盡顯他的不甘。伊萬抓起那頭銀髮，粗暴地快速抽#動著。基爾一方面感到頭痛欲裂，喉嚨被充塞著的感覺讓他難以呼吸，高燒讓眼框濕潤，當雙眼微張時，眼水下即時流下。

在模糊的視線中，他依稀看到伊萬滿意的笑容……最後，他直接射在口裡。

「咳！咳……」基爾只感到非常噁心，抬起虛軟的手背想擦走臉上的精#液。

但伊萬卻往他的肩膀一推，沒法支撐起來的身子重重的躺倒在床上，同時也牽動到背上的傷口。在劇痛之下基爾沈沈的呻#吟了一聲，伊萬留下床上喘#息中的人，穿好衣服就離開房間。

不久，托里斯就拿著急救傷進來了。

「伊萬先生叫我幫你治理傷口。哇，好嚴重……」以前也受了不少皮肉之苦的托里斯，發現自己所受的傷完全沒法比擬：「看來他最近和亞爾佛萊德鬧不和，心情可不是一般的差啊。」

「多得本大爺來了……你才能逃過一劫，不用當沙包吧？」

已經慘不忍睹的基爾還不忘要挖苦，托里斯只能露出無奈的表情：「都被抓到別人家了，還不知死的一直挑釁，被打也是當然的……我勸你就別和自己過不去了。」

基爾不爽的別開臉：「哼，像你這樣乖乖地聽那傢伙使喚……還不是一樣會被打嗎？」

深色的窗簾令他看不見外頭是什麼天氣，時日的流逝也變得模糊起來。

這樣也好……時日也只不過是一組數字，不知道盡頭在哪裡的數字，也只會讓人崩潰。


	7. 《僅僅存在》

半世的刻印 Ch.06

《僅僅存在》

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

『是嗎？那就繼續吧，直至我另行通知。對，沒錯……可以了，有問題再找我吧。』青年斷斷續續的話語之後，就是話筒被掛起的聲音。

卡──叮──

聲音略為尖銳，清脆得來雖不算非常刺耳，但剛好就是紛擾意識的頻率。基爾伯特張開眼，看見自己映在沙發椅背上的影子，周圍的環境一片昏暗，只有背後一盞鵝黃色的台燈亮著。

沒有從外邊傳來的車聲和人聲，整個房間變得寂靜一片，連書桌前那人的呼吸也聽得一清二楚。墨水筆尖劃過紙張的聲音流暢而不紊亂，基爾甚至可以在腦中想像出簽字的樣式……因為弟弟的簽名正正就是那種簡潔而不失氣勢的風格。

記得路德第一次決定簽名方式時，基爾還打趣地開玩笑。

『簡單一點好！如果威斯特忙不過來時，本大爺也可以冒簽！』  
『哥哥會幫忙是很好，只是冒簽這種事可不能隨便說啊。』

正當想起往事的基爾伯特在偷笑時，身後的人也打了一個大呵欠。

真是很大的呵欠，但喉嚨並沒有發出聲音。對…因為弟弟不像自己那樣會旁若無人地大聲打呵欠和伸懶腰。銀髮青年翻過身，衣服在不良的睡姿之下變得一片凌亂，襯衫下擺也從褲頭跑出來，布料也顯得皺巴巴的。

『聽著你那壓抑的呵欠，連本大爺都覺得犯睏了……』

書桌前的金髮青年抬頭。領口的鈕扣解開了，但梳得整齊的背頭令他看起來還是很嚴肅。他的反應並不如外表那麼可怕，反倒帶著幾分無奈，搖頭嘆氣。

『哥哥你已經睡了一個下午了吧？』

『沒辨法，這種燈光簡直就是催眠。』基爾懶懶地抬起手，指了指門邊的大燈掣：『明明有如此明亮的大燈，又不用。難不成你在學那個破少爺嗎？就只會幹寒酸事，才這點電費……本大爺又怎會付不起？』

路德想解釋什麼，卻欲言又止：『才沒有擔心電費的問題！』

 

過了一段時間，基爾伯特才明白弟弟的用意。這又要說到他某天小睡時發生的事……

因為那天一名部下走進來，完全沒看清狀況就把燈全開，最後當然被驚醒的基爾罵個狗血噴頭。事實上，不打擾自己睡眠的就只有可愛的弟弟而已。從小就習慣戰鬥的基爾並不會輕易熟睡，只有看著弟弟一天比一天茁壯，強大得不用自己再支撐時，才開始在路德存在的地方安心睡覺。

 

沙咧──深紅色的窗簾被用力拉開，刺目的白光都撲到臉上，像要把床上的人摑醒。那雙紅眸勉強地張開，窗簾的形狀都被強光吞噬了一半，一個高大的影子正朝自己步近，從步姿和身影看來一定不是托里斯。

對了，聽說那個大鼻子要離家數天……  
該死的他又回來了嗎？

「好過份啊，難得我回來了……基爾卻只顧著倒頭大睡。」

眼睛終於看到一點點輪廓了，雖然是背光，但還是看得出伊萬在笑著。

「難道你想本大爺到門外拉起橫額歡迎你啊？」基爾坐起來交疊雙手，臉上充滿不悅，不欲正視對方：「一直困在這個小房間裡，不睡覺還有什麼好做……」

「說得也是，只睡覺實在太無聊了，基爾的想法果然和我一樣！」

「你在說什麼鬼話？」

「……」伊萬突然撲到床上，捏著基爾的後頸把他按在床上，同時扯下他的上衣。後背上只留下幾氣結疤中的鞭痕：「哦……已沒再出血了，真好。」

「唔……明明是你這混蛋造成的，好個鬼！」

「抱歉，因為基爾是個壞傢伙，同時又很可愛，每次的挑釁都讓我沒法自制……」口裡是這麼說，但伊萬卻在這個時候鬆開手，並離開床邊：「不過由現在起，也得好好習慣不能動粗的生活了。現在大家都用奇怪的方式來找麻煩，尤其是那個美.國君……真的很討厭喔。」

「哼，活該…啊！」伊萬突然丟來一件衣服，剛好蓋住基爾的頭。

「正因如此，基爾也得學學打架和睡覺以外的事情了！來，快換上它，跟我來……」伊萬下命令時還是一臉看似無害的笑容，即使如此也不會是什麼好事。基爾盯著對方，那傢伙就靠著牆望著自己，似乎還不打算離開。

「你要一直望到何時？」

「到你換好衣服為止。」伊萬微笑，答得理所當然。

對方這種不正常的要求似乎比任何暴力更難忍受：「你還有什麼更變態事還未做出來？」

「不知道唷！只要想到就會做……啊，想到了。」本來還是天真得令人懷疑的笑容，下一秒又泛起了邪惡的寒意，馬上又撲到床上強行扒去基爾的衣服。

「我來幫你換吧，基爾。」  
「滾開！我自己會換！」

基爾伯特只想到掙扎，就一拳毆到伊萬臉上。

其實他沒想到對方真的會中拳，而且依據經驗…他應該會抓狂吧？基爾使力抓著褲頭，但伊萬一旦手握主導權，就不會留下半點喘#息空間，直到把對方脫光光時，才發現臉龐在發痛。

「基爾……這樣打人太過分了。」伊萬捏住基爾的脖子，用力的吻住那不甘的嘴唇，並在下唇咬出一個鮮紅的破口：「我不是說了嗎？現在得改變對抗的方式。」

「唔！」以手背擦去唇上的血，基爾破口大罵起來，唇上的傷口又扯得更開：「本大爺完全不覺得你是哪門子的改變了！而且你們要變成怎樣都跟我無關！」

「真的無關？你唯一的弟弟可是在他們那邊啊。」伊萬一言讓基爾愣住。

對方的動搖令他很滿意，伊萬揚起嘴角，而基爾的眉頭則抖了一抖，又掩飾似地扳起臉：「他又不是小孩子，可是四肢發達的成年人了，有什麼事就讓他自己解決去！」

「這是把一切傾注在弟弟身上的兄長會說的話嗎？」  
「囉唆！」

伊萬退開了，背著他坐在床尾：「同樣擁有家人，卻還是不一樣啊……」

即使看著別人兄弟分隔，仍然覺得這樣的自己比他們孤獨萬倍……當聽見基爾伯特從床上爬起來的聲音，他再次吩咐道：「你快穿上衣服。」

基爾也差不多習慣對方的情緒了，他往那個孤獨的背影一瞥，只想到以沈默回應他。他倆真的相似嗎？這刻已經毫無意義了……不，也許從一開始就無意思，相似不等於是相同，不同的東西總是難以相容。

 

在血泊中，在火焰裡……佇立於焦土上，他看不見路德的身影，卻感覺到伊萬的存在。然而，那個唯一在黑暗中共存的人，也只是僅僅存在著，沒有再貼近一步的必要。


	8. 《黑暗與盲目》

半世的刻印 Ch.07

 

《黑暗與盲目》

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

缺了好幾級的螺旋階梯，不規則地扭曲的鐵扶手，被沙塵半埋著的屍體，從開始發脹的人體流出來的血水……凌亂的雜物堆加上雪粒帶來的濕度，將陣陣惡臭都壓在鼻頭。

路德的靴子已被塵埃染白，身處四樓的他沿著走廊前進，到盡頭時發現牆身有個約五、六尺直徑的破洞…他退後兩米，在助跑過後就利落地跳到對面。

這次在斯.大.林.格.勒呆得比想像中還久，在結構完全破壞的房子裡行動都已經是平常事，基本上這裡已經和廢墟無異。從物理角度上看的確是這樣，但來自伊萬的壓迫仍然無處不在。

因為接到線報說伊萬會來這裡，所以才有現在行動。剛剛在一樓的大堂曾與敵方駁火，同行的部下都無一倖免……現在後方未見追兵，屋內也沒有明顯動靜，看來對方也折損不少了。

砰！

未知是因為房子的結構太弱，還是整個空間太安靜，一下槍聲足以令整個地板都震動起來。

一陣灼熱感擦過臉頰，背後的鏡子也隨即粉碎。路德撲到地上滾了一圈，旁邊破爛的送餐車成為了他的掩護物。建築物的內部是Ｕ形設計，走廊原本闊兩米左右，但大部分乎方都炸飛了一半以上，所以路德在這種情況下找到掩護物，已算是非常幸運。

送餐車有三個輪子已懸空，大概只要輕輕碰一下，它就會直接掉到一樓去。從剛才那顆子彈的位置看來，槍手九成在對面的走廊。

接著，那唯一的掩護物也因機槍的掃射而失去平衝，往一樓掉下去。此刻路德也沒有思考的餘地，在送餐車正掉下去的瞬間也拔起槍，朝對面掃射……對面的走廊還有一點圍欄剩下，他看見一個高大的身影從遮擋物之間掠過。

當那個人回頭把槍頭指向這邊時，路德也舉起槍與他對峙。距離有點遠，對方以灰綠的披風蓋過頭，全身的衣服也髒巴巴的，非常襤褸。披風下露出一點淡金色的頭髮，也圍著一條滿是污跡的淺色圍巾。

『伊萬‧布拉金斯基……』  
『哦？原來你早知道我會來這裡嗎？』

比起上一次見面時，伊萬似乎冷靜得多，也沒有驚慌失措，也沒有淚流滿面。

事實上，對於明明戰事佔著上風，卻一直沒法攻下這個地方，路德的信心也正開始動搖。

『這裡已經沒救了，你再掙扎也只會死得更難看。』語畢，路德心裡又忍不住暗罵自己。

這算是好心的忠告嗎？如果是哥哥應該會放狠話。

此時，伊萬還真的提起他哥哥了：『你真好心，如果是基爾伯特，大概會叫我們快點死光光別礙事了呢。事實上，你的部下也想早點了結這件事吧？聽說他們還想回柏.林過聖誕？那的確要趕緊了～』

被對方知道部下的想法可是非常不妙的事，現在的路德只能否認。

『少瞎說了，一天不攻下這裡，我們也不會回去。』

『這只是你哥哥的期望而已，你自己又如何……看來好像很困擾的樣子？眉心都要出現皺紋了唷！』

伊萬過於輕鬆的表現真的帶來不少壓力，他只管告訴自己，勝算一直都在自己手上。

承續了哥哥的一切的自己應該是最強的……

『你再做什麼小動作，說什麼故弄玄虛的話，結果也是不會改變的。』

『不過～既然你動身來找我，也就代表你在焦急吧？』伊萬拉下蓋著頭頂的披風，整張臉也清晰地露出來了，他的笑容看起來很鮮明，卻又像瓷器人偶那樣冰冷而空洞：『你會輸的，因為你們開始害怕黑暗了…而我們的眼睛，早已習慣漆黑了喔。』

這時地面開始傳來震動，隆隆的沈響由遠而近，當掠過頭頂時，天花板也一下子爆開。當所有的東西從頭上塌下，厚厚的塵灰令四周立時陰暗起來。

原來，從有光的地方墮進黑暗會是如此這麼狼狽的模樣……

 

啪－－

報紙被丟在門外的聲音將短暫飄離的意識呼喚回來，路德保持著呆滯的表情，走到門外把報紙拿進來。雙手像機械人那樣，以生硬的動作翻著紙頁，靈魂似乎仍留在那片廢墟之中……也許對哥哥來說，兩場大戰一點也不漫長，只是生存不到一個世紀的自己仍被時間觀念束縛著。

他知道哥哥曾經執行過一些不乾淨的命令，把人的屍體埋成一座小山，淋上汽油再用火焰槍噴火焚燒。最後人體會化成灰燼……一個曾經活生生的人，就這樣子消失的了。

呆望著那團火焰，路德突然想到，一個國家消失後又會留下什麼？

『喂。我們回去吧……威斯特，這裡臭死了。』  
『是……』哥哥的催促打斷了奇怪的想法。  
『形體消失了，換來的是如空氣般無處不在的絕望與怨恨嗎？』  
『咦？』  
『沒事，走吧。』

 

現在回想起來，那時候的哥哥已經知道自己無法從劊子手的角色中開脫吧？也知道自己早晚逃不過罪孽的矛頭，以及來自世界的譴責吧？

即使如此現在連自己也落得如斯田地，路德也無法怪罪自己最愛的兄長。

路德一直愁著眉，眼珠無意識地順著報紙的排版左右轉動，直至目光掃上「東.德」的字眼。他不自覺就跟著標題追看。

 

「今天發行了東.德貨幣…嗎？那個伊萬‧布拉金斯基到底想拿哥哥怎麼樣？」

幾天前這邊才發行了馬克，連貨幣都被劃分開，這樣下去鐵定會和哥哥進一步分#裂的……這擺明就是伊萬和亞爾他們鬧不和。路德咬著牙，將報紙捏成一團，用力丟開。

「為什麼我們要在那些傢伙中間被耍得團團轉？」

報紙被丟到茶几附近，一塊細小的金屬被撞到地上，黑色的一小片。氣沖沖的路德大步衝上前拾起它……那是一個黑色十字勛章，底部刻著小小的凸字──１９３９。

『這一年是我們真正通往世界的起點。』基爾伯特把十字勛章扣在路德的領口上，幫他翻下領子，滿意地打量穿著整齊軍服的弟弟：『你這傢伙聽好了，不管路有多長，撐不住的時候就回想這個起點，然後站起來，把礙事的混蛋都幹掉！』

『我也要對部下說出同一番話嗎？』  
路德一本正經地問道。  
『當然了，給本大爺一字不漏的全說出來！』  
『一字不漏嗎？』全身上下都很有威嚴的金髮青年無奈地苦笑：『看來修飾一下會比較好。』

可惜他們兩兄弟都不太擅長修飾。

 

哥哥……對不起。

現在回想起１９３９年的那個時候，卻只感覺到一陣陣深刻的刺痛。為什麼？那時候眼前明明是如此光亮……現在前路卻如伸手不見五指。


	9. 《殘存的形體》

半世的刻印 Ch.08

《殘存的形體》

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

基爾伯特還記得被伊萬從柏.林帶走的那天，在漫長的路程中雙手被反綁在後的麻痺酸痛。

也罷……都沒關係了，反正最在乎的事物都已經不再存在了，一切都結束了。

當時伊萬就坐在他旁邊接受包紮，一般的急救似乎沒發揮多大作用。本來受傷時還哭得一塌糊塌，在自己的部下面前又要擺出冷酷的模樣。

他看起來似乎很疲倦，即使像他這種不正常的怪物，受了如此重傷還是無法面不改容嗎？車廂中都沾滿朋他的血，似乎在攻入柏林後，他根本沒有留下一點時間治傷，就急不及待要把自己找出來。

當他拖著負傷昏迷的路德出現在面前時，基爾並不驚訝，彷彿早就猜到他會這麼做。

一直以來基爾也只是自負的想著「不會讓這種事發生」……也自負的想著「我們能走的路只有更高處」。

『基爾，你知道嗎？我家的孩子們為了捍衛自己的生活，可以不惜一切的反抗我……即使我不懂對他們慈悲，他們都還是死心不息地以性命來挑釁我。』伊萬的後腦靠著椅背，目光因為失血而顯得渙散：『他們曾經逃跑過，現在卻為了我而團結起來。在你給予我最黑暗的時間裡，我竟然有一刻……覺得自己並不孤獨。是他們推動著我，讓我可以來到基爾面前哦……還用他們身為人類的脆弱軀體，將我推到勝利的高處呢。』

『看來……你這傢伙也體無原膚了啊，那本大爺賭注這麼多也值了。』

這就是基爾吃力想出來的狠話，他知道自己的表現有多無情，反正犯下的罪行已無法收回，也不差在一句說話吧？他已料到自己今將會如所有人所望，在痛苦中永無寧日。當打從內心感受到何謂破碎之時，他才意識到這是一場多大的悲劇，然而……

就因為他這種性格，才會迫自己表現出一副毫無悔意的樣子。

他總想著後悔又有何用？那些人類應該比起自己更在乎他會有什麼下場。然後，當伊萬把痛苦施加於身上時，基爾也感受到對方無法安寧的心……那傢伙還說什麼孤獨？明明兩個人都一起被拖進地獄去了，那黑暗得連形體都淹沒掉的地獄。

大概彼此都只是假裝自己還活在人世，並扮演著容得下光明的角色。

 

「還沒打好嗎？基爾。」伊萬坐到書桌的角落，垂眼注視著基爾放在鍵盤上的手，還有白紙上半行拼字錯誤的文字，忍不住笑起來：「打了這麼久才完成一句？」

「嘖，反正把字都打出來不就行了。」基爾又指頭又不悅的敲了一下。

「得快一點喔，這箱東西今天再不寄到美.國去，我又要被挖苦了。」高大的青年拿起桌面上那箱看來很輕的東西，拋了一拋：「被挖苦了的話我會不高興哦！」

「只是字條什麼的，你不是有個什麼都肯做的秘書嗎？」

「但這種工作不是更適合『雜務員』嗎？」

「嘖！」看似對這個稱呼非常不滿，五指一抖又打出了幾個無意義的字母。

「不喜歡嗎？還有很多可以選擇的職位啊！」伊萬繞到基爾身旁，把打字機中的紙拿出來再重新卷入白紙，再貼到基爾身後握起他的手，開始慢慢地打起字來：「有園丁，有清潔工，有廚師……不過由基爾來做真的有點不放心哩，因為你和我一樣對這些都不擅長吧？」

「喂，明明你自己也輕易打出來了……」

雖知道對方是故意作弄，但對於這種曖昧的動作，基爾還是表現得極度抗拒。他想揮開那隻手，但當他有一點動作，伊萬就會握緊他的手掌。

「最近我也在努力練習，打字機果然比轟炸機難搞得多。」帶笑的聲音有點含糊，在耳邊細細吟：「但現在看見基爾苦惱的樣子，又覺得非常有趣！」

「你這死白痴……」基爾雙手使勁掙扎，結果打到一半的段落又出現一行亂七八糟的字。

「啊，這樣浪費紙張怎麼行？」伊萬捏著基爾的下顎扳過他的臉，再以雙唇封住他的嘴，仍在鍵盤上的手就按著塗改鍵。但因為被基爾抓到手背，才塗改了一點，白紙又再多了兩行奇怪的字。

「基爾……你總是學不乖呢。」

從伊萬的表情看來似乎是被逗樂多於生氣，他的手開始伸進基爾的衣服內亂#摸。

「縮開你那骯髒的手！」

基爾雙手抓住胸前的那隻手腕，因為伊萬正隔著襯衫捏著他的乳#頭。直到對方的舌尖舔上臉龐，在毫不鮮明的冷熱差別之下，他才知道自己的臉已在發燙。

「我想到了，還有一個選擇……就是隨時隨地都準備取悅我。」伊萬故意在那銀髮下的耳背吹吹氣：「這應該叫什麼職業呢？是不是軍#妓之類？」

「去你的！」基爾怒不可遏，手往後亂抓，摸到伊萬的頭髮就使力扯：「給本大爺住口！」

「很痛哦！」伊萬也不示弱，抓起那頭頂的銀髮往後一扯，迫使他抬起頭。雙唇在他的前頸用力吸#啜，直至肌膚上留下一點紅印：「我又想到了！就用這個來記下基爾犯錯的次數好嗎？」

「見鬼！本大爺不記得你這土氣傢伙會有這種創意啊！」  
「基爾終於認同我的創意了？」  
「才怪！」基爾想向伊萬揮拳，但後者竟在這種時候退開。  
他倚在牆邊用下巴指指打字機：「你還是重新打一遍吧，手指要放在適當的鍵上。」

書桌前的銀髮青年不悅的整理好衣服，還嘀咕不斷：「搞了這麼多還不是要本大爺重打？」  
「因為我還是喜歡會反抗的基爾，軍#妓什麼的還是算了吧。」  
「那種事……就算你用槍指著我的頭，本大爺也不會做！」

基爾把沒用的紙從打字機上扯下來，握成一團往牆邊的人丟去。

伊萬笑著閃開的樣子實在令他怒火……不知從何時開始，他總把無聊的工作分配過來，然後又在中途過來鬧著無聊的惡作劇。當身邊的一切都變得煩人，煩得想抓狂時……往往都沒有發現，不管是形體還是靈魂都漸漸變得實在起來。

那傢伙就因為這個才過來幹這種白痴事嗎？  
不，不會，不可能。

基爾心底在極力否定著……  
認為那混蛋才沒有這麼好心。


	10. 《遺留的慣性》

半世的刻印 Ch.09

《遺留的慣性》

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

巨型機器的噪響，延伸至整個地面的震動，嗆人的漆料氣味，灰色的水泥地……闊道上工人來回交錯。以前還會看見焊接的火花，和嗅到金屬燃燒的腥臭味。

路德和哥哥並排走在前方，一群部下跟在二人身後。基爾伯特滿意地把玩著還未裝接的戰機螺旋槳，又環視整個工場裡繁忙趕工的氣氛，今天的他看來心情大好：『不錯，就照這個進度生產下去吧……ＷＥＳＴ。』

對於自己安排的兵器生產得到哥哥歡心，雖然沒有直接表現在臉上，路德心裡還是很雀躍。他踏前了一大步，指著前方的閘門：『哥哥，其實我還想你看看我們最新型的坦克。』

『哦？既然是ＷＥＳＴ特別推介，本大爺一定要好好見識了！』

在部下面前也表現得很雀躍的基爾，和穩重的路德站在一起，反而比較像弟弟……他看見旁邊印著十字徽號的坦克，禁不住加快腳步跑上前，敲敲那帥氣的黑色裝甲。

『質感和之前很不同啊，有什麼特別？』

『這是經過多番測試嚴選出來的材料，防彈能力比舊型號超過兩倍的強勁，關於射程方面……也會馬上進入最後測試。』路德透徹的藍眸一直仔細跟隨著哥哥每個表情動作，也許這樣的想法會很孩子氣，就是不管自己長多大，也很喜歡聽見哥哥的稱讚和看見他以自己為榮的樣子。

『哈哈，很好！不愧是本大爺的弟弟，本大爺所有的榮譽都交到你手上了！』基爾用手肘輕碰弟弟的胸膛，笑著瞥了那認真的臉一眼：『要繼續帶來好消息啊。』

『這個當然。』

 

「路德維希大人，請到這邊來。」

路德背部被輕拍了一下，耳邊仍是機器的噪音，一瞬間路德還以為自己仍身處在戰爭之前，很自然地回過頭去喚到：「哥，到這邊……」

一回頭，只看見像深海般的藍色，十多匹藍色棉布放在手推車上被工人推過。四周都再沒有穿著軍服的人，也沒有熟悉的軍事武器。

「您怎麼了？」身後的人員再次喚道。  
「抱歉，請繼續。」

「現在紡織品出口的需求仍在上升，美.國和日.本等國也在發展這種工業，看來只有這個廠房是不夠的。就工人的供應來說，我們應該還可以達到更高的生產量……」工廠主管指著操作手動紡織機的工人，目測都有數十人。本來一臉嚴肅的主管眉頭皺得更緊了：「那部門有一半人都是從東德過來的，聽說那邊很不好混啊！」

「一直也有工人從那邊轉來嗎？」

路德皺起眉，自家的工業已開始穩定，人民的生活也都正常過來，戰爭過後生產的東西已經完全不一樣。

本來行動力就很出色的他，也很快習慣了工業的轉變以及這個年代的生存方式。然而，每次聽見東.德的境況時，他都還是無法釋懷。

「雖然也是從這邊到東.德工作的人，但怎樣說還是他們的流失率高很多吧？這也難怪。不管是經濟情況還是工資待遇都差太遠，有時還真慶幸我們是生活在這邊……」

說到一半，主管就因察覺到路德難看的臉色而頓住。

「那麼，下次請給我擴展廠房的方案。」

路德並不感憤怒，也沒了當初那種想大吼的激動，但就是因為這樣才可怕。看著自己的生活愈來愈好，同時也會為了在人民心裡漸漸失去價值的哥哥而悲傷。以前看見哥哥把家務處理得一塌糊塗時，他總是忍不住要動手幫忙……沒錯，就是因為看不過眼，就是這一種習慣。

那些本來就是他和哥哥的人民吧？現在路德也很自然地為哥哥收拾殘局，讓他們在這裡工作……

路德理所當然地接收過來，因為對他而言，這仍是哥哥交付給他的重要事物。

 

但在另一邊的哥哥似乎不甚高興。

工廠人手短缺，生產力也一直倒退，基爾單是接聽那些報告生產延期的電話也有夠煩了。

「夠了，別再給本大爺聽到『人手不足』這四個字！」

砰卡─! 可憐的電話被粗暴的甩下，這時伊萬也剛好開門進來。

「即使做文職還是要製造聲浪呢。」他步近，直接拿起桌上的電報：「工人流失得很厲害啊……人都跑到你弟弟那邊了。」

「一定是因為你這生人勿近的怪物老在我旁邊轉的緣故！」基爾用力合上資料夾，從桌面發出一聲響亮的喊叫就知道他有多煩躁。

多不滯的情況，丟臉死了……路德一定也知道了。

「怎會這樣？」伊萬露出困擾的表情：「那邊一定也幹了什麼好事把我們的人騙走吧？尤其是那個混蛋美.國，都是他的錯啊……」

「別說得像和本大爺同一陣線似地。」基爾不爽的歪歪嘴。

「總之，西.德要和這邊對著幹也是事實吧？」伊萬彎下身，雙手放在桌上，正面盯視著那充滿疑慮的紅眸：「工人都走光光怎麼辦？要搶回來嗎？」

「不是說不再打架嗎？你這沒腦的。」

話雖如此，如果是他的話也會想到去搶吧？他一點也不想搶弟弟的東西，但也不能放任這情況不管。

伊萬一直掛著陰沈的笑容，基爾已可以直接解讀出這是在生氣。現在投在自己身上那壓迫的目光，也可以理解成是遷怒。

「基爾太傷人！不過也可以理解的，你的弟弟在那邊過得很快樂，而基爾是個好哥哥，大概會不惜搞挎我們的事也想他好吧？」

基爾站起來，防範的瞪著對方：「你在說什麼這鬼話？」

「放心吧，我沒打算再找上你弟弟。」伊萬扯著基爾的領口，與他臉貼著臉：「不過也沒法保證不會波及到他就是了……」

啪。

基爾伯特揮開伊萬的手，退後幾步背靠牆上，垂頭的他依然感覺到對方的目光。

「你這該死的……」

伊萬繞過桌子，貼近銀髮青年並倚在牆上：「基爾想拜託我使用溫和一點的方法？」

「誰要拜託你了？量你這暴力笨蛋也不會想出什麼好辦法吧！」

基爾推開對方，氣沖沖的奪門而出。

伊萬沒有欄住他，他知道這個死要面子的人之所以會擺出生氣的模樣，也是因為他已經失措了。

這副可愛的狼狽貌讓他心情好轉不少。

基爾聽見伊萬沒有追上來就開始放慢腳步，回望空無一人的走廊，發現自己已不太記得以前家裡的陳設了。大概現在老家已被改動得面目全非吧？但ＷＥＳＴ還是會把每個房間都打理得井井有條，在他出戰期間家裡都被自己弄得一團糟啊。

那個家已經不會再變得凌亂，再沒有稱之為不堪的情境，因為那是沒有基爾伯特的地方。

「嘿，那個肌肉笨蛋就算是打理工廠，也一樣做得很出色啊。」基爾笑著自言自語。

語畢，他佇立在原地靜止沈默著。過了良久，才再次踏出沈重而緩慢的腳步，就算奪門而出了，好像也沒有其他地方可去。


	11. 《廣闊自由的夢境》

半世的刻印 Ch.10

 

《廣闊自由的夢境》

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

伊萬聽得見火焰燃燒的聲音，但此時躺在冰冷地面的他，卻感到脊骨有如被針刺一樣。

沙塵在口鼻前飄動引起狂亂的咳嗽，在急喘之中下肺部吸入更多冷空氣，冷得打顫的他幾乎無力從瓦礫中爬起來。白雪從破損的屋頂降下，貼在臉龐的傷痕上，感覺麻麻的，也說不清這算不算是疼痛。直至沒再聽見轟炸機的聲響時，周圍的生還者才慢慢爬起來。

每次張開眼時，伊萬都總會想著，現在的自己真的還活著嗎？還是已經成為亡魂了？

當死亡是如此的接近，同時又是如此的理所當，就會發現生死的界線原來可以一瞬模糊。即使如此，伊萬也不曾有過認為已逝的一切會歸來的錯覺……他以蹣跚的步履爬到最大的一幅破牆上，此刻映進眼簾的廢墟是多麼真實，多麼的無藥可救。

他喜歡夢境。

比如說，夢見自己身處溫暖的地方，被向日葵包圍……這種事在夢中一點也不奢侈。他甚至可以再貪婪一點，夢見自己過著另一個人生，從沒有被傷害，也沒有傷害過別人。然而，每當他往夢鄉踏進半步時，爆炸的巨響總會將他轟醒，就像無情的掌摑，要粗暴地將他扯回現實。

 

「最後一次夢見姐姐，是在斯大林格勒那時。她好像做了什麼給我吃……但我還沒看到是什麼東西，就被你弟弟那堆炸彈吵醒了。自此以後我就沒有再夢見她了……」伊萬伏在基爾的書桌前，從手臂間露出一雙眼一直注視著對方的臉：「我真想知道疏遠弟弟的人，到底在想些什麼呢。」

「鬼知道她在想什麼。」基爾打字的速度比之前快了很多，但仍要目不轉睛的盯著鍵盤：「有你這麼不正常的弟弟，換著是本大爺也忍受不了。」

「如果基爾的弟弟也變得不正常了，你又會怎樣呢？」

鍵盤傳出一下不自然的聲響，銀髮下的眼眉輕輕一抖。在基爾的記憶中，似乎都是別人對自己的忍讓居多。

沒錯，永遠都只有路德無條件的忍受他的懶散與任性……一直以來都從沒想過，有一天會不再愛他弟弟，也沒想過有什麼地方是不能忍受的，就連戰敗這種事也可以包容過去了。他覺得伊萬之所以會這麼問，也只是為了離間他和路德而已，所以他總是裝出毫不在意的模樣。

「那傢伙從沒正常過……永遠都是過度認真的肌肉白痴。」

「那個美．國混蛋一直在西柏林搞小動作，讓東德人都開始背叛了。現在你弟弟正開心地享受工業成果，一點也不白痴哦……還開始搶哥哥的東西了。」

即使早有心理準備，基爾還是受不了這種難聽的說話，一拳槌在桌上：「你才別搞小動作！」

「我可沒有憑空亂說喔。」伊萬站起來倚著基爾的後背，伸手拉開對方身前的抽屜，取出一封信函：「事實上……基爾也不相信自己的弟弟吧，所以也偷偷找人去查了……話說，這封密函是說了什麼？」

基爾的面色變得很難看，但他沒有阻止伊萬去閱讀信函，而且那傢伙應該比自己更早一步知道事實。

然而這種行為同時也成為懷疑自己弟弟的證明，令他感到非常厭惡……既想知道路德的情況，卻又不想被對方知道現在自己有多不滯。

「哦，是北約的事。」伊萬只草草的看了兩行，就把信件收回信封放回抽屜內，左手也順勢的搭在基爾肩上，上唇輕輕貼著他的耳珠：「美．國就是擅長利誘。」

「倒不如說你比起來根本就全無可取之處吧？不管到哪裡都是討人厭的傢伙。」

「基爾不也是討厭鬼嗎？」肩上的手慢慢往前摸，三雙指頭從上而下解開襯衣的鈕扣。伊萬的下顎掛在基爾的右肩，整個身子的重心都靠在對方所坐的椅子上：「說起來……你有教你弟弟不要隨便被怪人引誘了嗎？比如說，別因為人家有糖果就跟人走了哦。」

「嘖……」基爾不屑地咧嘴一笑，同時揮開胸前的手：「這是白痴才會用的教育方法！」

「如果西德加入北約，就可以重新得到武裝，代價只是付出和自己哥哥建立起來的民族性……而已。」伊萬特地強調「而已」這二字：「以民主製成糖衣，其實裡面包著慢性毒藥，是西方混蛋的一貫作風。看來基爾家的人也很喜歡甜食呢……你看，工人的流失率還在持續上升呢。」

「討厭鬼的國家就是沒有甜食，怎麼樣？」基爾的語氣聽起來有點賭氣的感覺。

 

他從不做令人高興的事，當知道弟弟那邊日趨和諧的境況，內心只感到沒由來的矛盾。假如現在他還是一個強國，看見大地被自己的黑暗所籠罩，又真的會滿足嗎？他不知道……永遠都不會知道。至少他看不見以前的上司有多滿足……又或許，那個人本身就帶著缺口生存，所以慾望才永遠沒法填滿。

最初他覺得那是個挺有意思的傢伙，但不管怎樣，人類可是會更加輕易死掉的存在。

他自由了嗎？假如世上有地獄之事是騙人的話。

彷彿看穿基爾在沈思什麼，伊萬以胡鬧的舉動將他的意識抽回來。他的右手從對方裸#露的腰腹往下摸，解開基爾的褲頭：「基爾真是好孩子，沒有被甜食吸引過去……我不會容許那傢伙來搶走你的，也不准你乖乖的被他搶走，只要想像一下也不准啊。我不准……」

耳邊的聲音聽起來有點霸道和孩子氣，單從那隻手握在分身上的力度，基爾已知道對方在鬧情緒了。他握著伊萬的手腕，卻完全沒法讓他停下來：「該死！不管說什麼話題最後你都還是幹這種事……唔…！你…去死！死變#態！放手！你那個白痴秘書會隨時進來的！」

「不怕啊。」伊萬將基爾從椅上拉起來，讓他扒在桌上，同時從他的後腰把褲子扯下來，在裸#露的臀#部上用力搓了幾下：「只要基爾叫大聲一點，托里斯自然就不敢進來了。」

「你憑什麼要本大爺叫……呃！」伊萬冷不勝防的把粗身原子筆插進後面，才剛打算死守的自尊一下子又被自己打破了，基爾極度自厭的閉起眼。

漆黑的視界中，沒由來的地浮現出路德的背影。他知道這只是一種想像，可以控制的幻影……然而，他並沒讓那個幻影回頭望他一眼。

其實他也造過夢。

在夢裡他一直在後方注視著弟弟，看著他的傷口痊癒，看著他站起來，看著他重生。而站在弟弟前方的，永遠都是那個驕傲而強大的自己……多完美的夢。


	12. 《缺失的方式》

半世的刻印 Ch.11

《缺失的方式》

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

生於這個國家，到底要怎樣做才能保住性命？要怎樣做才能守住自己的所有……又要怎麼做才能報復一切的喪失？

伊萬．布拉金斯基，你知道嗎？

那已經是無比久遠之前的事，當時伊萬還不懂戰鬥為何物，只不過是個弱小的孩子。他之所以覺得印象深刻，應該是因為當時的上司也一樣是個孩子。

『這是父親的位子，昨天他還坐在這裡。』抖顫著的身子和冷靜的語氣完全不像出自同一人，抬頭望向面前那個一臉茫然的金髮男孩，輕輕揚起嘴角：『伊萬，你有看到父親的遺容嗎？』

『嗯。』雖然對方只是小孩，小伊萬點頭時還是有點戰戰兢兢的。

『你覺得那是父親嗎？』男孩仍舊笑著，笑得有點凄慘。

伊萬對那具面目全非的屍體沒什麼慨念，聽說是被憤怒的民眾活活打死的……

想了想，他略帶猶豫的回答：『大家都說他是王公陛下，所以我覺得應該是的。』  
『如果我說……我覺得他不是呢？』  
『陛下說他不是，那就應該不是吧……？』

伊萬記得當這名小上司長大成少年時，就曾經對他說過這番話──

伊萬，我喜歡你的純粹，就像一張白紙。  
你就從現在起就染上我喜愛的色彩吧！

後來，他帶著伊萬把作反的民眾都屠#殺掉，帶著他四處征戰，並告訴他……這才是伊萬．布拉金斯基的生存方式。

然而他卻在其最愛的戰場上被殺了……諷刺的是在彌留之際，這個男人才首次露出寬容的微笑。

當時他對伊萬說了這樣的話。

『其實，那個時候……我不斷強迫自己相信那具屍體就是父親，也不斷強迫自己回想那張面目全非的臉……迫自己把那副慘不忍睹的面容和父親的笑臉重疊……在回過神來時，我已經在不斷掠奪別人的東西……然後我得到了很多、很多……但我最想要的卻沒有回來。父親他…永遠都不會回來……』話愈說愈悲哀，但男人的表情卻如被解#放一般充滿幸福：『我找了很久……父親，我找了很久啊……原來您就在這裡……』

說完這句話，這個熱愛戰鬥的王公就這樣……殞落在戰場之中。而伊萬就帶著他所教的生存方式繼續前進。

他很明白強迫自己承受痛苦的感受，也很了解那種想要瘋狂掠奪的慾#望，但直到現在他仍然找不著那位王公最後所說的解脫之地。

要怎樣才可以守住自己的所有？又要怎樣才能報復一切的喪失？現在更想知道的是……要如何找回內心缺失的那部分。

 

「唔…嗯唔……」桌上的文件因為基爾的掙扎而亂成一團，每當四目交投時，總會接觸到他不爽的目光，但伊萬就喜歡被他這樣瞪著。有種獲得了什麼獎賞似的滿足感。一個注視，一種怨恨，一個被放在心底的位置。

他不認為基爾伯特是填補他內心的人，甚至認為他是同樣殘缺的破壞者。也許他們彼此都希望在黑暗中找回不完整的那部分，但當周圍的世界都開始排斥他們二人時，他們就只能彼此破壞。

「怎麼樣？要不要試試看……再多插一次筆會有何感覺？」

聽見伊萬把筆筒剩餘的筆都倒出來，基爾大聲的喝止：「本大爺一點也不想試！」

「嗯？來猜猜看這是第幾枝？」

伊萬扳開他股#間的肉，開始鑽入多一枝原子筆，本來只有五枝插在小#穴中，看起來有點難度。於是他改為從五枝筆的中心慢慢探進，這樣令其他的筆都被迫開來，撐著因疼痛而不時收縮的洞口。

「你……還不快住手！啊、唔……」因為那枝筆也有一根手指的粗度，愈是插#入基爾也愈感痛苦，他無聲的喘了一口，伊萬就在這個時候用力將整枝筆也插進去。「嗚唔！」

「很好，再來要哪枝筆好呢？」伊萬把玩著手上的幾枝筆，又用筆尖輕掃基爾的後腰：「要不基爾你從這裡挑一枝吧？」

「去死吧！不要再放進來了！」

「就紅色吧？這個顏色很漂亮。」說到底還是沒給對方選擇權，伊萬用剛才的方法將筆插進去。

只要不故意放輕力度的話，要陷進去一點也不難。但這對基爾來說絕對不輕鬆……

「嗚…！夠了……停手…唔！」  
「好吧，也差不多了。」

伊萬竟然爽快地停手，就在基爾想著他有沒有這麼好時，又被一把扯起來。失去平衝的他跌坐在椅子上，此時雙肩被重重的按下，頂在臀#部與椅子之間的原子筆也因此陷得更深。基爾痛苦的仰起頭慘叫了一聲，但伊萬沒有放過他，繼續加重手上的力度。

「唔…鳴！停手…啊……混蛋！ 」

基爾痛得抓著伊萬的衣袖，張開雙眼覺得眼框有點濕潤，當視線清晰起來時，卻發現玩弄自己的人突然收起了笑容。肩上的手慢慢撫到臉龐上：「基爾，你絕對不會晌往美.國所給予的一切對吧？你根本就沒法過那種西方人的生活……所以你不會逃到他們那邊，對吧？」

「本大爺何時說要去那邊了！」  
「哪裡都不要去。知道嗎？」

因為討厭這種命令式的語氣，基爾賭氣的別開臉不理他。但馬上就換來懲罰了，伊萬的粗暴的捏著他肩膀，毫不留情的再次用力按下。

「啊啊…！」

這下他真的痛得淚水也出來了，伊萬蹲下，張開並抬起基爾的腿。幾條細細的血絲正沿著原子筆流到椅子上，穴#口周圍已紅腫起來，伊萬還用指甲去刮弄。

「為何不回答我？難不成，你在猶豫著……要不要離開我嗎？」

在施予痛苦同時，又總是毫無保留的表露出悲傷，這種表情簡直令基爾想捧他一拳。然而與那可憐表情不相稱的指尖，卻令他沒法吐半句有力的狠話，只要一開聲喉嚨就會吐出呻#吟。

好不容易，他才說出一句像樣的話：「你……何時有讓本大爺，到這裡以外的地方了？」

「我沒有，我甚至不想你再看見外面的風景……好讓你不會對其他事物心存嚮往。」

物質上的掠奪，伊萬一直以來也幹過不少，然而，對內心的掠奪卻是第一次……他不是故意要這麼做，也許是控制身體後仍舊存在的殘缺感驅使他這麼做。每當心裡燃起霸道的慾#望，像錯失一般的落寞也隨之而來，一瞬被掏空的感覺，會令人完全違背常理的搜尋著那份滿足。


	13. 《容恕無從》

半世的刻印 Ch.12

《容恕無從》

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

『本大爺不曾在意他人的憎恨，也不在乎是什麼手段……否則，也沒法換來現在的ＷＥＳＴ了。』

對於成年的自己，哥哥偶爾還是會表露出他溺愛的感情。

雖然哥哥很孩子氣，但活了這麼久的他一直都很清楚，一個國家的消失其實來得很容易。就是因為這個不可靠的哥哥，路德至出生以來都沒有感受過消失的可怖。就連戰敗後，也因為哥哥被帶走，反而有機會讓自己慢慢復甦。

阿爾一直覺得他應該感到慶幸，慶幸……路德恨透這個詞了，然而更可恨的是……除此以外他就只能選擇永遠衰落吧？最近他從伊萬那邊感受到很強烈的敵意，西方的思想已一發不可收拾的滲入，這完全不是他和基爾所期望。

但諷刺地，國家經濟變好了，人民似乎對民主和資本主義相當受落。他曾聽過工廠的東德工人訴說著故地的苦況，他們露出一副脫難似的欣慰笑容，說著可以來這邊工作有多好，還感謝路德對他們的照顧。

埋頭工作的人們沒注意到今天的天空是如此的藍，機器聲都把鳥鳴給掩蓋過去。大路的正中央有一個雙手撐著拐杖的男人，從背影看起來是那麼的年輕。他身邊跟著一個小孩，分不清性別，身高只到成人的膝蓋左右，是在戰爭之後出生的孩子。

小小的手抓著男人的左邊褲管，裡頭空無一物的褲管。孩子以含糊的口語叫著爸爸，缺了一條腿的男子轉起身來有點吃力，但他還是笑得很高興……上揚的嘴角下，還拖著一條明顯的疤痕。當男子抬頭時，剛好與路德四目交投……

「路德…維希大人？」

雖然這個地方的人都一定認識自己，然而，從這個傷痕壘壘的男人身上，路德彷彿又找回了某種痛感。這是戰爭的痕跡……他是從戰火中回來的男人。

「你……兒子？」當對方站在自己面前時，他又發現對方手臂上的燒傷，所有象徵著烈痛的記號，都令這個不擅辭令的男人語塞。路德知道這問題很蠢，也問得很不自然。

「對，我還有幸看到他出生真是太幸運了……本來我現在應該在戰俘營中的。」  
「是嗎？這真是太好了。」

從對方的年紀看來應該也不是高階軍官，到底有多少無名的年輕人被葬送了呢？男子一副怕的責難的眼神，彷彿在說著從地獄安然回來是一種罪。事實上，路德不希望他這麼想，已經盡量表現得溫和但看起來還是很凝重。

「對不起……大人，對不起……我現在和孩子幸福平淡地生活著，真的好嗎？」

 

幸福平淡地生活著真的好嗎？

當一個人問出這種話時，也就代表他並不幸福。他正被幸福折磨著。那個避過俘虜命運的士兵希望得到路德的原諒，而路德也一樣在渴求著某人的原諒。口袋中藏著阿爾弗雷德的書信，有關加入北約的事，一直纏繞著他……

他知道美/國也只不過想進一步滲入才讓他加入北約，到時候他又可以重新擁有武裝，也不再是孤立無援的國家了。作為一個戰敗國，可以從泥沼中一腳跨回去，誰不想啊？然而，只要簽上了這份條約，他和哥哥之間又會多了一道裂痕，同時，現在的自己也會變得更陌生。

如果是哥哥，他又會怎麼選擇？

如果有一天能夠再見到哥哥，到時候自己仍會是他所愛的路德維希嗎？

藏在另一邊口袋的是讓他銘記著一切的鐵十字，不容許被忘記的１９３９年。姆指無意識的摸著那「１９３９」的刻字，就像初次拿著這十字徽章的時候一樣……

『不想被本大爺恥笑的話，就不可以讓自己倒下來。不管用什麼方法都要站起來，拿起你的槍……』當時基爾伯特姿勢庸懶的坐在窗台上，指著路德手中的鐵十字：『只要戴上那玩意，就再沒有倒下的資格，直至死亡。不是勝利就是死亡……』

撇除掉那獨有的傲嬌，那時哥哥的語氣實在和上司如出一徹。也許大家都是不擇手段的人吧？哥哥的部下大多對上司的瘋狂行徑深信不疑。

『這種事……哥哥已說過很多遍了。』

當時的他並沒有覺得哥哥很無情，應該說這是當然的，注視著光榮與勝利，彷彿一切都是當然的，他以為很快就會結束了。他也以為再次回家時，還會看見哥哥自信起來有點壞心的笑容，然後他會搭著自己肩膀大笑，直至自己埋怨道「很吵耳啊……哥哥」。在戰爭的初期，總是不自覺這樣想像著。

 

『不過ＷＥＳＴ，唯獨是你……不會有死亡的資格，就算你多希望也不用妄想！』

聞言，路德略帶驚訝的抬頭，發現哥哥已經別過臉去。基爾的嘴巴很壞，已經不算是新鮮事。他就是在應該認真的時候說得特別狠，就像要掩飾什麼似的。

什麼嘛……一句「要活著回來」不就可以了嗎？以哥哥的性格，也沒可能會笑著對自己說「不管ＷＥＳＴ做什麼事本大爺也會原諒的」吧？

『不管用什麼方法都要站起來，拿起你的槍……』

哥哥，如果存活只是唯一的選擇，看來在這世上也再沒有能夠被諒解的路了。

然後，路德鬆開了口袋的鐵十字，掏出阿爾的書信來……

 

「基爾，雖然不知你的間諜進度如何，但我還是想親口告訴你唷。」

在如此平靜的早上，基爾伯特難得的在鳥鳴中自然醒來，他在床上呆了好一段時間，直至伊萬門也不敲的走進來。

他抽一抽嘴角，腳伸下床邊，背著對方而坐的銀髮青年似乎沒什麼興趣：「你這傢伙會特地過來告訴我的，一定也不是什麼好事吧？」

曾經有一段時間，伊萬對於他悄悄調查路德的事感到不快，基爾完全沒法理解對方不爽的原因。到後來，弟弟那面的消息開始讓他痛心起來，這個討厭的傢伙又總會特地過來匯報。

「你不想知道嗎？」  
「就算你不說，本大爺早晚都會知道。」

令人更不悅的是，他感到對方已爬到床上。

「但我希望由我來告訴基爾啊。」伊萬黏到基爾的正後方，雙手緊抱著他，唇貼在他的耳背上像要強迫他一字一句的聽進去：「事實上，你弟弟……他剛剛加入了北約啊。」  
「哦，真是悶人的消息。」

基爾回應得爽快，完美的冷淡。

他又怎可能沒有心理準備？然而心卻沒法自制的抽痛起來，痛得連心臟都像掙扎一般狂跳起來，一下下代替悲哭的悸動清楚地傳到緊抱在胸前的手上。真討厭啊，感覺就像被這傢伙任意觸摸著內心似的。


	14. 《那鮮紅與慈悲》

**半世的刻印   Ch.13**   
  
《那鮮紅與慈悲》

  
◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

  
  
  


熟悉之景已成廢墟，破傷之痛緊隨於身。

亡國……就是這幅光景吧？

 

天藍，而大地卻映不出晴朗，浮雲拖來的陰影重重壓著背部，基爾的上身向前彎下三十度，而迎面而來的紅軍卻像被一團火焰長久支撐似的，他們的雄姿就在宣示著勝利。啊啊……那片殘酷而莊嚴的景色，在回憶中就如紀錄的照片一樣，沒有任何色彩。

 

真的是這樣嗎？基爾伯特自我質疑了一下，他還記得弟弟亮麗的金髮都被血染紅了。很紅……很紅，就像敵軍在國會大樓插上的旗幟一樣紅。他聽見有人用外國語言模仿元首在演說，然後就是一片哄笑聲。嘿，的確很蠢，那男人再誇張也不夠本大爺帥！基爾感到很不可思議，自己竟然還笑得出……一邊笑，一邊在想，ＷＥＳＴ他是不是不會再回來了？

 

然後，就像回應他的心念一般，伊萬和弟弟同時出現了。很紅…很紅，二人滿身是血，那色彩濃得令人想像不出他們原本的模樣。ＷＥＳＴ，可以在最後見上一面，已是上天最後的慈悲吧？

 

「本大爺討厭欠什麼人情。」即使身處異地，那片藍天還是那樣…明媚。他站在窗前仰頭望天，臉帶輕蔑的笑容：「慈悲不襯我，儘管收回吧？代價也隨便拿，可以付的東西，馬上就丟過來給你……用不著嫌棄，就是愈重要的，放出來才愈帥吧？」

 

即使這些年來都沒看過路德一眼，相連的事倒是不少，雖然有時候很抽心……但如此深刻的感覺卻令他感到弟弟其實也是如此的接近，近到彷彿下一秒就可以看見他。然而，基爾從不渴望再踏前一步，他不想看見陌生的路德，也不想路德看見遼倒的自己。二人就像攀著同一條繩子，往不同的方向進發，一高一低……永不相遇，偶爾卻能感受到對方的一舉一動。

 

那條繩勒得人如此的痛，同時又牽扯著很多意義……這大概就是基爾想要捨棄的東西。

 

這天基爾就用他的方法，私下對軍隊下了某個指示。看著電報成功發出，他笑著閉起眼，佇立在原地，沈默了許久……

  
  
  


隔天，基爾意外的安份，默默的在打著文件。他不想看外面的天有多藍，也不想聽見外頭半點聲音，所以今天他特別使力去敲鍵盤。

 

「早啊，基爾……今天你起床真早，吹什麼風了？」上午十時半，是有點早了。近來伊萬也沒有特別限定基爾的工作時間，而基爾會這麼早，也就代表他沒有睡過，直接就過來了吧？金髮青年裝作很驚奇的樣子，雙手放到桌前湊近對方的臉：「今早我在柏林看見很有趣的東西啊……基爾應該知道我在說什麼吧？」

 

銀髮青年對此表現冷淡，也沒打算否認：「才一排鐵絲網，何來有趣了？」

「不過你竟然跳過我就直接下指示了……」因為對方完全沒瞧他一眼，伊萬直接伸手抬起他的下顎：「先不說犯規的事，這還真令我有點不高興哩。」

 

「這是我與ＷＥＳＴ之間的事，而且你這混蛋也不會有損失。」此刻基爾沒什麼反抗的動力，也沒有注視伊萬的意欲，基本上是什麼人也不想見。他把目光移向對方背後的牆，冷漠的回道：「就算是白痴也看得出，你現在心裡在暗笑吧？裝天真的嘴臉真討厭！」

 

即使被罵我如此明目張膽，伊萬看起來還是很開心：「基爾鬧情緒的樣子真可愛！」

 

「本大爺哪有鬧情緒了？才不像你。」一陣煩躁，在心底突如其來的湧起，令基爾忍不住打開下顎的手：「明明長得像熊一樣，卻常常裝孩子氣……噁心！」

 

「基爾也很孩子氣啊，而且還是個壞孩子。」伊萬垂眼，看著手背被打出的紅印，露出有點傷心的表情：「很痛啊……真過分，看在基爾這麼傷心的份上，就算了吧～」

「誰傷心了！本大爺只是不爽那些人都滾到美／國的腳下而已，工廠的進度慢死了！直接把通道給封死掉，誰也別想到那邊去……」就連本大爺也別再想，有一天會回到ＷＥＳＴ身邊。曾經認識的那部分，永遠都不會再溜走，永遠都在這邊沈睡……

 

他認為弟弟應該會完全覺悟過來，再全心的飛翔。

 

「誰也別想到那邊去嗎？說得好唷，這樣的你很討人喜歡哩……」

「這稱讚一點也不歡喜。」

基爾雙手重新放到鍵盤上，像平常一樣打著字，但頭卻垂得很低。

「基爾伯特？」

「什麼啊？」

「基爾。」伊萬彎下身，再次呼喚到。

 

基爾的指尖抖了一抖，多打了一個沒用的字母。他表現得很不耐煩，但臉依舊低垂。

 

「幹嗎？有事快說！真煩人……」

 

伊萬並沒有回答，手心向上，指尖撫到銀髮青年的頸前，剛好承住他流下的一滴眼淚。基爾不甘的咬著唇，別開臉，沈沈的低語道：「滾出去。」

 

「對哩，一個人……一個人也很快樂。」伊萬雙手放在基爾臉龐，想抬起他的臉，但後者極力反抗，抖顫的聲線吃力的咒罵著：「別模仿本大爺的話！」

 

「吶，抬起頭來。」

「放開你的髒手……」

 

看來基爾的頸還是撐不過這雙強而有力的手，當淚眼對上伊萬過份柔和的目光時，雙唇也冷不勝防的被吻上了。

 

啪──！

 

伊萬的頭被使力拍打了一下，椅子往後倒下，剛剛坐著的人已彈起來，想要逃走的他被椅腳絆倒，重重的跪倒在地上。

 

糟糕得不行的狀況讓銀髮青年暗吐幾句髒話……這時，倒下的椅子已被踢開，粗暴的手將基爾的頭按倒在地：「啊，我也忘了……基爾在這種時候，最討厭就是遇到溫柔的對待了……別這樣瞪我嘛，我會讓你好過的。」


	15. 《懲罰與救贖》

**半世的刻印   Ch.14**   
  
《懲罰與救贖》

  
◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

  
  
  


一直以來都認為，作為一個強者是不需要溫柔的。對於基爾伯特來說，溺愛、呵護的感覺是陌生的，還不及將敵人槍殺來得真實。

 

『即使是拜爾修米特大人，還是會對親弟溫柔哩……』

『想不到你這笨蛋先生也會有對人別人好的時候啊。』

 

該怎麼說呢……因為只有ＷＥＳＴ，令他覺得自己不再是孤獨一人。

 

就算弟弟已不再是小時候那副可愛模樣，即使每天被他埋怨房間太凌亂，生活太懶散，他還是很高興的……但那副身軀已強壯到雙手沒法包圍的程度，那堅強的表情彷彿已不需要什麼呵護，於是二人漸漸改變了相處的方式。

 

『不過ＷＥＳＴ，唯獨是你……不會有死亡的資格，就算你多希望也不用妄想！』

 

當自己說出這番話後，就對上了弟弟愕然的目光了。當然了……這根本不是一個兄長，對於即將出戰的弟弟應該說的話。基爾沒有告訴任何人，在被攻陷的柏林中搜尋著弟弟身影的他，也曾為自己說過的狠話而後悔。真是丟臉盡了……從那一刻開始，基爾伯特的內心對溫柔顯得更加抗拒……就像自我懲罰一般，強烈排斥著。

 

『我可以理解成你想要粗暴一點嗎？』

 

基爾沒法認同伊萬如變態一般的說法，但也許真的如他所言……也說不定。

 

「基爾，我這是救你啊……」伊萬一手掩著基爾的嘴，一手抬起他的腿，將分身的前端慢慢鑽進他體內。在深深推進時，基爾下意識的反抗起來，抓著對方的手臂……

「唔唔…！」那闊大的手更使力的掩著嘴巴，指尖都把臉龐弄痛了。

「嗯！」

 

伊萬加快了腰部動作，分身被收縮不定的內壁緊緊包圍著，那熱度不斷刺激著他的神經，推動著他每一下抽送。身下的基爾伯特衣衫凌亂，欲反抗卻無從……甚至有一刻會感到，這次的他似乎比以往順從了一點。但間中又會表露出不甘的感覺……不管怎樣還是很可愛。

 

叩叩。

 

在混沌濛糊的情色空氣中，過度鮮明的聲響將二人驚醒。基爾驚愕的張大眼，而伊萬則冷靜的停下動作，沈默的望向門邊那位置。

 

門外傳來的是托里斯的聲音：「伊萬先生，您在這裡嗎？剛有電話找您。」

「……」基爾扯著伊萬的衣袖，牢牢的抓住他，彷彿怕他真的會去應門。

「不用怕唷。」伊萬用氣聲笑道。

但門外那人又再度叩門：「基爾伯特你在嗎？有沒有看見伊萬先生？」

「乃蠢柴……」即使嘴被摀著，某人還是要以含糊的語音去咒罵。

 

咔──

 

當聽見門被打開時，基爾大驚的以雙手抓著伊萬。

 

「基爾伯特？不在嗎……到哪裡躲懶去了……」

 

在地上的二人都被大書桌擋著，一進來就留意桌面的托里斯似乎沒有發現。聽見他踏前一步，基爾緊張的屏住氣息。這張焦急的臉實在令伊萬無法自制，他雙手交叉緊抱著對方，繼續往他體內衝擊。

 

「！」為免自己叫出聲，基爾死命咬著伊萬肩膀。

 

即使皮肉已被咬破，伊萬的嘴角依然帶笑，全無打算停下來。緊張的神經令全身都繃緊起來，這無疑令身下的痛楚更鮮明。基爾掙扎的手從伊萬的手臂抓到背部，裸露的雙腿也緊緊夾著對方的腰。

 

砰咔。

 

直到托里斯離開房間，基爾才鬆開他的口，血都沾都他的下唇和嘴角上去。伊萬輕輕舔去那嘴角的血，邊笑道：「對基爾來說，面子還是重要過一切嗎？」

「…都怪你啊！你是故意的嗎？」

 

紫紅的怒目中，仍暗泛淚光。

 

伊萬瞇起眼，抽出一半再開始加速推進：「這樣蠻不錯呀……基爾還是第一次這樣緊抱著我吧？」

「你……呀！啊……！」銀髮青年臉上一紅，手本來已鬆開了，但下身再次被貫穿的感覺還是讓他再次抓緊對方：「…嗚！慢一點……啊唔……唔！你是混蛋…！混蛋！」

「我喜歡像現在這樣……」伊萬以雙唇吻開銀髮，輕吻著對方的耳珠。

「啊…嗚！」基爾倒吸了一口氣，嗓音帶點哭腔：「本大爺……一點也不喜歡！」

「只不過，我認為……比起溫柔地拭去你的淚，輕輕安撫叫你『別再哭了』……你應該比較喜歡這樣吧？」緊貼在耳邊的聲線一字一句的壓得低沈起來：「比起為你止住眼淚，你應該更想我讓你哭吧？堅強又可愛的基爾伯特。」

「哭個鬼！你去死吧！」

 

才剛狠狠的罵出了兩句，被衝撃的痛楚又再堵住他倔強的話語。

 

臉龐沾上了基爾流落的淚，伊萬輕輕鬆開雙手讓他躺在地上，並將亂披在其胸前的衣服都扯下。指尖不太溫柔的揉弄著胸前凸起的地方，牙齒時輕時重的咬著。

 

「很痛！放開……啊……」

 

無力的身子馬上就被扯起翻過來，伊萬挺直腰部跪在地上，雙手按著基爾的臀部，分身再次陷進小穴中。

 

「啊唔……停…下來……唔嗯！很痛……哈啊……」

 

趴伏著的基爾看見自己滴在地板的淚水，感到意識意外的模糊，不……彷彿一切都被伊萬牽扯著，完全牢困其中。

沒錯，眼淚不算什麼，只是從眼裡流出的水而已……有什麼特別的？不會有任何改變，命運也好，痛楚也罷。被憎恨著，被報復著，才是真正的基爾伯特．拜爾修米特。

  
  


不能原諒的真的是溫柔嗎？

也許不能原諒的……就只有自己而已。

 

說不定，只要一天彼此都沒法原諒這一切，一天他都會和伊萬，兩個人一起埋沒在痛苦中。因為大家都是不懂得原諒的人啊……所以現在就被世界放逐到同一個地方。

 


	16. 《記憶中最深沈之灰》

**半世的刻印   Ch.15**   
  


  
《記憶中最深沈之灰》

  
◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

  
  
  


「我姐姐她不愛我了……應該說，她已經很討厭我。」

「這當然了！又不想想你對她的家做過什麼事了。」

「不知道姐姐的心情，是不是和基爾一樣呢？」

 

伊萬雙手從背後摸到裸胸前，指尖陷進皮肉之中，被窩下的兩雙小腿互相交纏，令人逃脫無從：「然後基爾也會像姐姐一樣討厭我嗎？」

 

被弄痛了的基爾掙扎著，一頭銀髮都頂到對方的鼻子上。

 

「嘿……本大爺可是從一開始就非常討厭你了。」

「是嗎？」耳邊回應的聲音帶著微妙的笑意，似是欣慰又仿若悲傷。

 

他偶爾都會鬧這種彆扭，就只對基爾伯特一個人鬧。明明每次都不會聽到什麼好說話，他就是要被罵才甘心……只要二人待在一起，伊萬就不會讓他有機會沈默，愈是吵耳他就愈高興。因為這樣才感覺到自己不是一個人……真是悲哀。

 

一切的堅強，在最恐懼的孤獨跟前，就如紙造的虛假堡壘，在暴雨中崩塌。宏大、悲壯、閃耀……英雄般的一個戰勝國，還是沒法不去哆嗦、不去為天性的懦弱而苦惱。看著這樣子的伊萬，基爾暗地想到，其實自己也不是太糟糕。

 

學會在泥沼中步行就好，習慣被碎石割傷足部，習慣低溫從泥濘滲中皮下的麻痺與刺痛。然後再面不改容的往前走，說不定會發現……所謂的疼痛已經不存在了。

 

這樣的設想很美好，對吧？

  
  
  


在分裂中心的那條界線，已成長為一道灰色的圍牆，彼方的風景被冰冷的水泥所取代，粗糙不平的切割位與頂端的鐵網交織成一幅如鐵血冷酷的景象。鐵血……很諷刺的形容詞，然而基爾的確是懷起那顆鐵血的心才築得成這道牆。

 

纏著荊棘的鐵網黑得深沈，在藍天底下有如冬日枯竭的朽木，從中穿透而過的風彷彿都因鐵鏽而鋒利。只要在看得見圍牆的地方，氣溫彷彿都會下降好幾度，基爾伯特拉一拉衣襟，仰視著自己建的牆，身體沒由來的抖顫不止。是因為太冷了嗎？還是因為周圍那些恐懼的目光？

 

又或者是……內心過度抹殺的悲哀，現在從體內掙扎而出了。

  
  
  


午後陽光微微偏側，斜照在圍牆上，即使在高大的路德眼中，還都只有無盡的壓迫。這是他第一次面對這一幅牆……當聽見這裡建了一層鐵絲網時，他就陷進無底的懊惱之中，反鎖在家裡想了很久…很久。這就是哥哥的答覆嗎？這就是沒法原諒的表現嗎？

 

他還可以狡辯嗎？

加入北約，不就等於捨棄哥哥……背叛哥哥了嗎？

 

『不管用什麼方法都要站起來，拿起你的槍……』

 

太卑鄙了，抓著哥哥的那句話，就以為不管怎樣都會被原諒……這和一個撒嬌的孩子有何分別？初時路德真的不敢去面對哥哥劃下的那條界線……他坐在書桌前，抱著頭，指尖抓進髮絲之間令本來整齊的金髮都一根根豎起來。面前那份剛剛簽好的條約令他窒息，如果可以，他真想點一把火燒掉這張紙……他會這麼做，假如他只是一個任性的孩子，而不是一個國家。

 

最後，他倦極的伏在桌上，背著強烈的罪惡感迷糊地進睡。未知是否因為心裡過度的期望，在夢中他真的變成小孩子了。不，應該是回到那個幸福的童年……

 

『哥哥將來真的會把整個國家都送給我嗎？』

『當然了！只有答應過ＷＥＳＴ的事，本大爺絕不會食言！』兄長的聲音很真實，那斗蓬揮動的幅度也很細緻，然而他的臉卻總被烈陽的強光所遮蓋。

『那麼，哥哥想我把德意志變成怎麼樣呢？』

基爾輕輕一笑，轉身俯瞰自己的國土，一副沒所謂的語氣：『只要完成大業，讓德意志成為最強的名字……當本大爺把所有都交付給你的時候，那一切都隨你喜歡吧！』

夢中的路德好像有點不安，又有點失落：『可是…我的決定真的正確嗎？』

『本大爺相信你不管下了怎樣的決定，都是為了這個國家……因為我們流著同樣優秀的血，本大爺是不會看錯人的。』這樣的基爾看起來很成熟，但馬上又露出抓狂的模樣：『話說你太沒自信了……ＷＥＳＴ！快給我去操練！操練啊啊啊！』

 

哥哥高亢的聲線將路德趕出夢境。醒來的一刻有點愕然，感覺就像走錯了路，突然被哥哥一腳踹回大道上……然而，當他下定決心前往柏林時，卻發現原本的鐵絲網已變成密不透風的圍牆。

 

一切都是如此無聲無色，就像他暗自苦惱的同時，那道裂痕又再度加深了，連半秒也不肯停留。他在圍牆前呆立了好一段時間，雙腳生硬的踏前，抖顫的手撫上了粗糙的牆身。

 

「哥哥……哥哥。」他在想，哥哥會不會在對面呢？

明知道這樣的呼喚不會被聽見，他還是沈沈的低呼著。

  
  


「喂！你幹什麼！？快下來！下來！」從對面傳來的大吼令路德下意識的退後幾步，他抬頭，剛好與對面一名爬上牆頂的少年四目交投。

  
  
  


基爾身旁的東德士兵在嚴詞警告著這個突然爬到牆上的少年，同時也舉槍指著他。在如此激烈的狀況中，平時最吵耳的基爾反而顯得冷靜。有士兵要求他的指示，然而他只是緊皺著眉，注視著這個決意跨越圍牆的年輕人……

 

「為何不讓我過去？我的親人……我所愛的人都在那邊啊？為何要這樣分隔開！？」在槍口底下，少年沒有就範，反而激動的叫喊起來。

「別再爬過去，小鬼！否則我們就當作投敵般處理！」

「什麼叫投敵？我只想和親人在一起而已！去見自己的親人也是犯罪嗎！！」

 

少年的話就像狠撃著內心的鐵槌，基爾勒緊拳頭，為了掩飾雙唇的哆嗦，他用力的吼了出來。

「開槍！殺了他！」

  
  
  


在圍牆的另一邊，路德瞪大雙目，眼巴巴的看著滿臉悲憤的少年，被多顆子彈貫穿……

儘管槍聲是如此冷酷與鮮明，彷彿所有都在一瞬間陷進沈默之中，所有人都僵住了。不管是身體，還是內心……都被強行定格下來，再活生生的接下這至深的痛。

  
  



	17. 《覆水難收》

**半世的刻印 Ch.16**

《覆水難收》

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

真是好不容易才走到這一天……

死亡不再氾濫的一天，生存不再奢侈的一天。

 

看著一個人由生到死，由激動變成靜默，再如破葉般掉落……痛楚剎那間刺入心扉。

曾經倔強而隱晦的悲傷情緒竟然會來得如此老實，這顆心竟然會為了一個素未謀面的人痛極翻滾。

 

回家去……待在心愛的人身邊。是一種罪嗎？

哥哥，只是想回家也算是罪嗎？如果單是這樣也算不可饒恕……那還有什麼事可以從心頭放下來？

 

在場的所有人，不管是德/國人還是其他西方人，都沒有一個人出手阻止。看著少年墮地，也沒有人打算衝上去察看……牆上的一切他們都漠不關心，可能大家都不堪注視吧? 這幅牆沒有站在任何一邊，它是如此平等地看待著隨時日加深的裂痕。

 

「路德維希大人，請問現在…應該怎麼辦？」幾分鐘後有一群西德士兵走過來。

「先查出他的身份，再送回他的家人身邊去。」

 

路德邊回頭，邊下指示。

 

他實在不忍再看見這幅牆，灰色的牆壁披著夕陽給予的金色斗蓬，正冷森森地垂視著他……那份殘酷彷彿似曾相識，卻沒法讓人接受。是因為自己心內多了一份作為人類的惻隱嗎? 還是這幾顆無情的子彈已燒灼到內心最脆弱的部分了？

 

在牆的另一邊，民眾也是同樣啞然。基爾感受到無數戰兢的目光在身上游移，從中滲出種種不同的感情，恐懼、怨恨、無望……響亮的槍聲彷彿仍敲打著耳窩，就像剛剛那幕還在重演一樣。他在想像著對面的人會是什麼表情，腦裡卻浮現出路德震驚的表情。

 

對，他應該會感到非常震驚……就像要隔空搧他一個耳光，但最後被掌摑的人好像是自己才對。

 

從看見那個少年直到開槍才不過是一片刻，基爾卻感到自己像和什麼人搏鬥過一樣，渾身疼痛和疲累。停駐在臉上的笑容充滿了無力的怠倦感，從旁人眼裡看起來卻是殘酷至極的面貌，蒙上一陣暗影的紅眸呆望著前方，視線彷已飄至遠方卻穿不透這幅絕對的牆。

 

「本大爺沒有改變，一如既往飾演著歹角……僅此而已。」

 

沒有人認同，也沒有人否認……

但他認為，這就是基爾伯特．拜爾修米特，遼倒至此都還是離不開子彈和鮮血。

 

「基爾你真是的死性不改，你以為那到底是圍牆還是靶場啊？」伊萬坐在自己的書桌前，看著部下的報告，表面上是責難，但表情卻沒絲毫不悅：「聽說今天又槍殺了兩個人……」

「像你這種什麼地方都可以當靶場的傢伙，有資格問這個嗎？」其實現在只要看到伊萬的臉，就會想起某天失態的行為……這無疑令他不想直視對方。

「說得也是，不過這樣一來基爾的立場也就非常明顯了。不管怎樣我也很高興哦！」

 

伊萬瞇起眼，將滿桌的文件疊好放在一角，一副已可以下班的樣子站起來。

 

基爾反射性的退後一步：「別誤會了，才不是為你而做。」

「怎樣也好，我現在要出外辦點事，基爾你來做我的助手吧？」

「跟班之類的……不是一直由托里斯做嗎？」

 

基爾一臉抗拒的歪起嘴，以前一直不讓他出外的伊萬最近突然改變了態度。

但對於失去了回家理由的他來說，能否看見外面的陽光已經不重要了。除了這裡以外……已經無處容身。

 

「他從昨天開始就忙不過來唷，反正基爾坐著也沒事做吧？」

 

伊萬的闊大的手掌抓住基爾的前臂，拉著他走出書房，剛好碰見邊抖邊走近的萊維斯。

瘦小可愛的少年戰戰兢兢的笑著打招呼：「下、下午好，伊萬先生。」

「喂！你叫這傢伙陪你不行嗎？」基爾突然指著少年吼起來，把對方的臉色嚇得更蒼白。

「矣？」聞言，萊維斯即時生硬的搖著頭，但幸運地……伊萬的注意力沒放在他身上。

「怎麼了？基爾……我就是想你陪我而已。」

 

伊萬直白的話將基爾全身的毛管都抽起來，手腕上的五指捏緊得連一毫米的空間都沒有，基爾使力的甩了一甩，差點就扭傷了關節。和這男人相處了一段不短的時間，對於他突如其來的熱情已見怪不怪……只是，有時候基爾也分不清伊萬的心情到底是極好……還是極壞。

 

二人坐車出外好像還是第一次，伊萬兩手空著什麼也沒有帶，不時伸手騷擾同在後座的基爾。他摸上了基爾的大腿，傾前身子指著基爾旁邊的車窗，外面全是新建的建築物。嶄新得來又有點空虛，故地的色彩已消散無蹤……

 

「這裡是伏爾加格勒。我還是喜歡以前的名字多點，但上司他硬要改掉……真是拿他沒法呢。」伊萬整個身子都靠在基爾身上，正在說話的唇也差點碰到對方的臉了，從口裡呼出的熱氣再加上密封的車廂，讓基爾不時感覺自己的臉在發燙。貼在臉側的雙唇繼續低語著：「只讓一個名字消失，也沒法將記憶帶走。在這裡流過的每一滴血也一樣，無法收回……」

「嘖，就喜歡花這些形式功夫……喂！你有完沒完？」基爾按住伊萬想要摸至腿間的手，他不滿的聲音同時也吸引了司機的目光。恥辱感衝上腦門的基爾即時朝司機大吼：「有什麼好望的？專心駕你的車吧……蠢貨！」

「基爾……噗。」伊萬瞇眼，噴笑了一聲：「在這裡叫囂真的好嗎？搞不好……這裡的人到現在都還沒有原諒你啊。十多年的時光真的算不上什麼，人類可比想像中還要記仇哦……」

「最記仇傢伙……其實是你這混蛋吧！」這時，基爾仍在與身下的手角力中。

「嗯，怎樣說好呢？」伊萬的唇吻著基爾的眼角，並慢慢移到耳側，邊呼氣邊問道：「我現在算是憎恨著基爾嗎？唔……想起來，將你弟弟痛毆的時候，我還很清楚心裡的感情是憎恨。」

「鬼知道。」基爾終於忍不住用手肘撞開他：「反正至少也是『討厭』吧！」

「聽起來真糟糕～」意料之內的回應，伊萬還可以像看待玩笑一樣，一笑置之。

 

他透過倒後鏡打量著基爾伯特帶點倔強的不悅表情，感覺就如理所當然要印在視線中般，意外的舒服。同時內心深處又響起了警號，和疑問的聲音……為什麼？為何我們在至愛的親人面前都如此痛苦，另一邊廂卻能與仇敵如此貼近？這令人不禁對一路以來的生存方式心存質疑……

 

 


	18. 《烙痕的深度》

**半世的刻印 Ch.17**

《烙痕的深度》

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

幼童時期從故事書上看到的南瓜，都是很鮮艷的橙色，形狀渾圓飽滿。但那天哥哥抱在手上的卻是啞黃而且形狀不對稱的南瓜，他將那沈甸甸的東西放在切口整齊的樹幹上。

 

『哥哥，這真的是南瓜嗎？看起來很醜啊……』金髮少年一臉疑惑的看著巨大的果實。

『囉唆，再醜也好…等一下就會看不見了！』回過頭來，銀髮青年舉起後裝式長槍，掛著熟悉的自信笑容：『先不說南瓜，ＷＥＳＴ你不是一直很想試試這玩意嗎？』

『我終於可以用槍了嗎？』少年路德興奮的跨前一大步。

基爾把槍交到弟弟手上，繞到身後輕握起他的手，教他拿槍的姿勢。後頸清楚感受到哥哥吐出的氣息，在耳邊略大的聲線顯得很沈實。

 

『有信心在一星期內百發百中嗎？』

『當然！』孩子的自信永遠都令人鼓舞。

 

即使在大人眼裡看起來有多天真，哥哥仍會擺出一副很高興的樣子。

 

『好……就這樣穩住雙手的支點，然後看這裡……這個就是準心點。』

『嗯。』哥哥的手很暖熱，少有地認真的聲音將路德的心神吸引住，未知是因為這是初次拿槍，還是別的原因，路德開始抑制不住加速的心跳。

『深呼吸…ＷＥＳＴ，叩下板機的瞬間需要絕對的冷靜。』

 

看來少年狂亂心跳已透過背部傳到哥哥的胸口中了……

 

『我知道了，哥哥。』路德深深呼出一口氣，再將準心點慢慢對準那個南瓜，很大的一個目標。基爾無意間壓低的聲音滲出薄薄的冷酷：『到真正需要你開槍時，那將會是一個活人的頭顱。到了那刻你只需要想，該如何讓他停下來……該如何讓他再也爬不起來 。』

 

疊在食指上的是哥哥的指尖，那冷靜而實在的力度無聲的按壓，一瞬間萬物彷已靜止，樹椏不再揮動，綠葉都停下了彼此的磨擦。

 

砰──

 

槍聲將棲於葉間的鳥都驚醒，火光在槍口短暫一閃，半秒的灼熱，隨之而來是長久的冰冷。路德抬頭，眼前卻不再是舊時山下的森林。一個面無血色的少年，無力的癱著雙臂，額角和上身都穿了暗紅色的圓形破洞，從冷灰的水泥牆上墮下。

 

看起來不甚強壯的身體和粗糙的地面撃出沈悶的聲響，伴隨骨折的脆響。圍牆的高度並沒有造成很大衝力，然而路德的雙腳，以至全身卻感受到莫大的震撼……

 

「……！」

 

路德驚醒時四周似乎谷剩下絕對的靜默，頭端正的躺在枕頭中央，鐵青著臉瞪著天花板。窗簾的縫隙透進一束細細的藍光，腳底彷彿仍殘留夢中那股震動的感覺，而被窩中的腳尖則莫名的冰冷。想起之前也造過觸感很深的夢，那好像是屍體山堆……與哥哥的夢。

 

腦裡浮現出死骸的手抓上基爾身體的畫面，路德再也忍不住，從床上彈起來。他粗暴的甩開門，急步走進廚房，從雪櫃拿出一枝啤酒就使勁灌起來。也許當某段回憶變成一種傷口，一切都將是擺脫無從的詛咒。

 

愛之深，傷痕之痛……深愛之人與最致命的詛咒，分得開嗎？能背離嗎？

太遲了，因為他已成為烙印。

  
  
  


「喂，你不是有事要辦的嗎？」

 

如此平靜的午後，二人坐在公園的長椅上，寫意過頭的感覺讓基爾感到噁心。因為伊萬的到臨，其他人反而迴避開去，視線範圍內也沒有半個第三者。伊萬沒回答基爾的問題，靠在椅背上仰頭望天：「這張椅子……我很久以前曾經和姐姐一起坐過。還有娜塔利亞，我們一起吃著姐姐做的麵包……雖然娜塔間中都會來找麻煩，但姐姐她……」

「你要玩戀姐情結的話就走遠一點，對了，反正再走一下不就到她家了？」

「不行啊…最近她家的人都不歡迎我，因為之前的上司把政治犯都釋放掉，那些人就開始大膽起來。」

 

說真的，伊萬現在的表情看起來很懦弱。基爾很討厭這副嘴臉，先前壓在頭上的竟是這種傢伙，怎樣想都令人氣結。這時，那雙苦惱的紫眸對上了基爾不爽的目光，那樣子就更顯動搖了。

 

「這樣很麻煩吧？如果做得太超過，姐姐會更加討厭我……本以為上司的做法改變了，就可以和那些孩子們好好相處了，結果還是一樣。我還是喜歡那位同志，還有一起作戰的大家啊……」

「哼。」基爾斜視這張失意的側臉，拖著幸災樂禍的語氣：「現在是誰死性不改啊？算了吧！像你這種人還是永遠沈沒在那個年代比較好……本大爺始終覺得人權之類太天真的。」

 

雖然要這樣子共處只令人感到無限懊惱，基爾還是不希望伊萬走出這個歷史的框框。

說不定這是非常非常壞的心理──自己走不出去的地方，誰也別想逃出去。

 

「是嗎？果然還是基爾最了解我！」本以為伊萬會大受打撃，但他竟然雀躍起來拉起基爾的手：「我和現在的人根本相處不來，就只有基爾明白我的感受……」

「喂、喂！你傻啊！」基爾嘴張得大大的，使力的甩著手：「本大爺這是要打撃你啊！」

「基爾打撃人的方法比混蛋美．國君可愛多了！」

「可愛個鬼！你這沒人緣的臭傢伙！」基爾老羞成怒吼了出來，卻發現好像在罵自己。

這時伊萬突然將他扯近，捏起他的下顎笑問：「但是，如果我永遠停留在那個年代的話……那就代表，我會永遠永遠憎恨著基爾啊，我會無時無刻想在你身上報復……」

「嘿！」基爾誇張的扯起嘴角，表現得一臉無懼：「大不了就是被滅掉而已！」

 

反正所有……所有光明的，都送到ＷＥＳＴ那邊去了。

 

「你不怕嗎？基爾……這樣的話你就會消失啊，你不怕消失嗎？」

 

未知是被「消失」這字眼打亂了心神還是怎樣，他覺得伊萬的聲音有點抖顫。

 

「消失之後就連恐懼也不會存在，那還有什麼好怕？」

 

基爾囂張的昂首，不知從何時開始，他就非常肯定伊萬並不會滅了他。

 

伊萬曾說過，只要連唯一的死敵都不在了，基爾就會崩潰。而現在基爾則覺得，比起自己，伊萬好像更加害怕「基爾伯特．拜爾修米特」的消失……對現在的基爾來說，圍繞的並不是恐懼，而是接近虛空的暗晦。

 

 


	19. 《冬日的渴睡症》

**半世的刻印 Ch.18**

《冬日的渴睡症》

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

「原來昨晚下雪了！怪不得這麼冷。」

「開始融雪的時間真是冷得要命啊……」

「真想躲進被窩裡呢……」

 

三把聲音一直在屋內某處喋喋不休。

基爾吐出不悅的鼻息，翻過身子用枕頭掩著雙耳，伸出被窩的手背清晰感覺到空氣的冰寒。當耳朵習慣被摀住的壓迫後，三人的聲音又慢慢慘進來。

 

「那三個蠢材吵死了……難道說那混蛋今天不在嗎？」

 

迷濛的雙眸半開半合，也分不清自己是否醒著。就在基爾嘀咕完後不久，那三個人也開始安靜下來。基爾重重的舒了一口氣，又翻側身臉向窗子，半掩的窗簾加上陰暗的天色，讓睡意纏凝不散。應該過了沒多久，某人在屋內慘叫拉脫維亞啊啊啊，又把半沈於睡夢中的基爾狠狠扯上了幾分。這次他發出一聲粗粗的沈吟，連頭部也鑽進被子裡去…… 多次被吵醒的感覺真是極度令人不爽。

  
  


『哥哥又賴床了？以前明明天寒地凍也打得很起勁。』每一次張開眼也刻意不望向時鐘，因為他知道弟弟只會在忙完早上的工作時才有空過來叫醒他。

『嗯…是嗎？本大爺現在倒覺得……暖呼呼的被窩比較令人提得起勁……』

 

「真拿你沒法啊。」

 

被子外傳來某人無奈的嘆息，腦中仍舊是路德緊皺眉頭的臉，然而這聲音聽起來卻比那個認真的弟弟生動得多，輕揚的尾音看似從容卻令基爾心中湧起一陣強烈的違和感。本來沈重的眼皮一下子撐開來，同時也感到某人已經坐到床邊，從床褥的凹陷程度看來對方也有一定重量……其實也不用多想，會這樣坐在旁邊的人也沒有別人了。儘管基爾已經完全清醒，身體卻沒半點想起床的動力，而且他根本不想理背後那人……

 

「外面真冷啊！才一場小雪而已……之後還有更漫長的大雪呢。」

 

長靴被脫下丟在地上，基爾感到背部一陣涼，被子看來被翻開了，然後被窩中多了一個人。

伊萬的外衣表面是冰涼的，當強烈對比的低溫觸到習慣暖熱的肌膚，實在刺激得令人打顫。

 

「去你的！你自己的床不是更大嗎？」因為基爾是側著身的，所以才多出位置讓伊萬爬上去。

 

伊萬 沒理會咒罵，將身子轉向基爾那邊從後擁著他，雙腿也纏著對方的下半身讓他沒法輕易逃走。被冷風吹得冰冷的手探進基爾的衣領內，當指尖觸到胸口時，基爾輕輕抖了一下。伊萬無聲輕笑同時，鼻間的氣息也吹到對方的耳背上。

 

「我的床雖然很大，但是冷得要命。我還是喜歡基爾替我睡暖的床呢……」

「腦筋冷得麻痺了嗎？誰要幫你暖床啊？」基爾扭動著腰部想掙開伊萬雙腿的箝制。

「麻痺的話，剛剛指頭真的有點痺啊。相反基爾你這裡真敏感啊，只是輕輕點一下就凸起了……」冰冷的指尖令乳頭即時起了反應，就在它凸起同時那二指又用力捏住。

「該死的！別把冰塊似的手伸進來啊！」胸前的熱度彷彿都被一下子抽走，基爾感到毛管有點兒豎起了。

 

即使被窩外的空氣有多冷，此刻他也只想一踢踹開這個痴纏狂再跳下床……

 

「不急啊，基爾。今天我沒打算摧你起床唷！」

 

伊萬的一腿跨過基爾的身體，變成壓制著他的狀態，騎在對方腿上坐起來的他將基爾的被子都搶走了。鮮明的寒意隔著衣服掃上肌膚，基爾雙手交疊在胸前磨擦著肩膀，不悅地歪起的雙唇在微顫。

 

「喂！冷死了！」

「放心，這種程度才不會冷死。」伊萬的語氣像在安撫，但下一句聽起來卻完住相反：「以前你們迫我家的俘虜在雪地中裸跑不是更過火嗎？」

「又是這件事啊……」每次說到這種話題，都是基爾吃虧。

 

曾經有段時間伊萬幾近沒有提過那些往事，但最近他又喜歡舊事重提了。八成又發生了什麼事而心情不好吧？就連粗心的基爾都開始看得懂這個人的臉色了……當然，一般來說這傢伙不是太開心，就是非常不開心。

 

「基爾不是說過嗎？我還是應該困在歷史的框框裡……」伊萬嘴角仍舊帶笑，雙手慢慢扒開基爾的睡衣：「明明都比所有人強大，卻不可以動手，上司不斷用福利討好那些孩子們，可是我卻覺得很吃力……好像還有點感冒了。」

「你就算一副死人的模樣望著本大爺也沒用啊！」基爾死命的抓住衣襟。然後騎在身上的大個子突然整個扒下來，壓在自己的正上方。

「好累啊……」庸懶沈啞的嗓音在耳邊低吟著，二人的胸膛都貼得不留一絲空隙，這無疑令彼此的呼吸也顯得困難起來，只是伊萬似乎沒有起來的意思，四肢都已經放鬆攤在床上。

「你很重啊，還不快滾開？」基爾試著把對方的肩往一邊推，但伊萬全身的力都墜在他身上，以平躺的姿勢根本沒法用力。隨著二人的體溫漸漸融合，剛剛那陣寒意也無聲消褪，耳邊的吐息亦變得平穩而規律。只是他還是搞不懂，為何伊萬要特地過來以這種難受的姿勢睡覺。

  
  


活在這種世界真的很累嗎？也許只是因為世界永遠不如自己所想。

又也許，自己其實並不屬於這個世界，僅是回憶暗影中的幽靈。

 

以往一直讓路德跟隨自己的腳步，回過神來時卻發現自己已不在誰人的前方了。

  
  


「被這傢伙傳染了嗎……本大爺……也有點累了……」

  
  


那個１９３９年，為路德戴上十字勛章的自己好像變得很陌生和遙遠，彷彿快要找不回來。

 

有點著急，又有點失落。

隨時間而去的一切，曾經執著的一切……一直死命抓著一切的感覺竟是如此疲累。

當存在不再是理所當然時，就連思想的行進也會變得舉步艱難。

 

見鬼！絕對是被這個消沈的怪人影響了……要不就是天氣太差了！

 

基爾伯特不斷掏出理由來否定自己的動搖，又用盡全身力氣去脫雜伊萬的壓制。手腳並用的他使力的向上撐，在低溫之下也迫出汗水來，不知花了多少時間，他終於把伊萬的身子翻到旁邊。

 

「呼……累……累死我了！」

 

順著勢扒到伊萬身上的他喘著氣，身體勞累起來時，眼皮也跟著變重。

臉枕著那一起一伏的胸膛，平穩的心跳與規律的呼吸就像催眠曲和搖籃一樣，本來基爾只想稍稍閉目養神，卻沒發現自己已不想張開眼了。


	20. 《木偶的扯線》

**半世的刻印 Ch.19**

《木偶的扯線》

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

追求力量的過程總脫不開傲慢的支節，潛藏於意識中的劣根性，最後形成了無可補救的罪過。

 

他們都為了實現某個輝煌的夢，而捨棄今後一切安寧的夢境……這就是懲罰。也許是因為習慣了這種伸手莫及的距離，現在這顆貪婪的心已不再妒忌那些純白的夢了。仰視黑暗的時日太漫長了……有時候他們會出神地凝望夜空，心裡又禁不住期待天明的來臨。

 

路德也開始不時凝視起鐵網後的天空，除了圍牆之外，那是唯一和哥哥共通的事物。每天早上他都會被那邊的晨光掃開眼皮，然而今天那束光卻照不下來，暗灰色的雲沉重懸垂。厚厚的水泥原來擋不下風，氣流就如狂亂的利刀將臉龐割得刺痛。太陽穴略感麻痺，路德的髮型令頭部顯得更不抵冷。

 

迎面的風吹得眼睛乾澀，當他轉身避開這陣風時，剛好與一個小女孩四目交投。她坐在石階上，腳邊放著小藤籃，裡頭有麵包和牛奶。牛奶喝了三分一，看她安靜坐著的樣子似乎不像會短暫停留。路德猶疑了片刻，拖著生硬的語氣跟女孩說話。

 

「喂，妳……還是不要呆在這種危險的地方了。」

「可是……爸爸到了那邊上班，到現在都還沒有回來啊。」小女孩目不轉晴的望著圍牆，失落之中卻帶著成年人所沒有的堅定：「爸爸叫我在這裡等他下班，然後一起去買那個洋娃娃……是我八歲的生日禮物啊。」

 

也許就是因為小孩子全不知情，所以才能抱著希望吧？

 

「但妳也不可以獨自留在這裡的。」

「為什麼？爸爸已上班很久了，為什麼我不能在這裡等他？」女孩的問句問得肯定，像小鳥一般的聲音卻令路德啞口無言：「說不定今天爸爸會回來呢！一直等下去總有一天……」

 

如此深信不疑的期望，大概只有種純潔無染的孩子才可以擁有。

 

「沒有大人跟妳一起嗎？母親呢？」在這種隨時會發生事件的地方，實在不能讓小孩獨自待著。

「媽媽睡在醫院等著……好幾天沒有醒來了。說不定爸爸回來後，媽媽就會好起來了！」

 

路德的心又抽痛起來了，因為女孩的母親大概是等不到了。

他不希望有天小女孩會看著父親的生命在圍牆上消散，矛盾的是……那個掠奪孩子的夢的人，就是自己的哥哥。

 

只是……總有一天會回家嗎？到了那一天，哥哥也會一起回來嗎？

 

說起來已有多少年沒踏足哥哥的房間？因為再沒有人將地方弄得亂七八糟，也沒有人再胡亂買東西，漸漸地……路德也找不到理由走進去。那扇門，就像封印著基爾伯特的一切……他記憶中的那個基爾伯特．拜爾修米特。

 

「路德維希大人，剛剛福利部確認已接走那個女孩了。」

 

才剛回到辦公室路德就收到這個報告，暗暗舒了一口氣的他著部下下去。

 

將外套掛起後，略帶倦意的身軀重重地坐到辦公椅上，後腦貼著高高的椅背下滑了幾吋，再翻翻桌上的新文件。他沒打算細看，將放在書桌的手收回胸前，解開喉頭的衣鈕，再將頸上的銀鏈子慢慢拉出。帶著哀愁的藍眸注視著黑十字吊垂，無聲的自轉漸變緩慢，到最後十字中央的徽號與１９３９的字樣清晰呈報眼前。

 

──那是刻印啊。

 

『只要戴上那玩意，就再沒有倒下的資格……』

 

即使一切皆已面目全非，刻印仍舊掛著不變的原貌，那是一道傷痕，也是寶貴的記憶。不倒下，也不忘記，在什麼也沒法扭轉的情況下，就只能退守心房的門扉。

  
  


１９３９年。

 

為了重遇的那一天，仍能銘記當時的自己。為了和哥哥的心一起回到那個位置重新開始……然而，每當看見有人在圍牆上被殺時，他都不其然會想……

哥哥，還是原本的哥哥嗎？

 

無可否認，自己也在不知不覺間被阿爾改變了很多，和伊萬待在一起的兄長好像離自己愈來愈遠，那道裂痕都已經清晰至不容無視的地步了。

 

現在的他就只能靠著意識死守哥哥所愛著的那一個自己。對，只能夠死守……在世界打滾的日子不是很長的他，終於體會到被那條名為「時代」的扯線束縛的無奈與痛苦，信念會被勒斷、粉碎零落，誰也沒法倖免。

  
  
  
  


到了８０年代，伊萬的家又換了一位新上司，一個嶄新的年代到臨了，對於內外的轉變伊萬都還是無所適從。

 

「你都是快點適應國際社會吧」這種忠告伊萬都忘記聽過多少次了，上司半吊子的政策一次又一次的害苦了他，在這種糟糕的狀況下連家裡也是一片愁雲慘霧。

 

「嘖，用廉價麵粉做的麵包真是難吃死了！」基爾滿面不爽，口裡含著一塊黑麵包，也不願咀嚼。

餐桌對面的伊萬還是像往常一樣，笑著吃：「我覺得和平時沒什麼分別啊。」

 

二人一起吃早餐的習慣大概是從五年前開始，當然最初都是因為伊萬的無理要求，而坐在伊萬面前還吃得下東西的人就只有基爾，不知不覺間二人在一起的時間愈來愈多。基爾放下麵包，手托著腮子不屑的望著伊萬的蠢臉，真的很蠢……嘴角還沾著麵包碎，看來只有蠢材才吃得下這種劣質麵包。

 

「你這像流浪犬一樣的味覺就算了。」

「都是因為之前某個上司不好好考慮經濟就在搞福利，啊……還是和斯/大/林同志合得來啊。」

「反正都是討厭的傢伙。」對基爾來說那位人物永遠都是他的剋星。

「新上司好像想把我改造呢，這種事真討厭啊……就像那時的革命一樣，為什麼大家總愛幹這種事？」伊萬的嘴還帶著笑，但雙眉卻稍稍往下傾斜：「到時又會被大家討厭了……啊啊，真不想變成那樣子呢……」

「要改造你這個不正常的傢伙，不如轟成碎片再組合來得更快！」

 

即使對方的樣子有多可憐，還是勾不起基爾的半點同情心……不，也許基爾真的沒這種東西。彷彿連難聽的說話都好好消化掉，伊萬完全沒理會不耐煩的反應，繼續他單方面的訴苦……雖然基爾打從心裡感到討厭，卻每次都不自覺回應了他的話。


	21. 《私心》

**半世的刻印 Ch.20**

《私心》

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

那些捨棄生命的孩子們，以靈魂成就那份脫俗的愛，將那份帶著熱度的重量輕輕披在自己身上。那掠奪視線的鮮紅，看起來是如此驚心，同時又讓人激動不已……然後，冷得發麻的四肢又再被賦予力量。

 

那個時候……那個伊萬．布拉金斯基是被愛著的。

 

「明白了嗎？伊萬。現在的社會都講求開放，你要生存下去就得跟著時代走啊。」

 

如果這是輕易就能辦到的事，大概伊萬就不會變成現在這副樣子。不斷堆積的罪行堵住通往外間的門，比起被牢困，他似乎更害怕被窺見。將一切封印起來直至被忘卻，這做法可以說是專制，也可以說是懦弱……或者說，他其實不敢投下賭注。

 

「只要我這樣做，大家就會愛我嗎？」

 

在紊亂思緒的纏繞下，伊萬吐出一個極其單純的問題，甚至可說是把最不堪的弱點暴露出來。這個時候只要稍為放輕聲調，就能溫柔地把他哄進自己的陷阱裡。

 

「當然，到時你也不再是以前的你了……民眾不會再敵視你，還會打從心底愛著你。所以你現在明白了吧？改革，比什麼都重要。」

 

透明的鏡片微微映著燈光，年老的眼瞳多了一層混沌之色，令人難以看透。改革，人類很喜歡這種字眼，將這個掛在嘴邊的人總被視為希望。在這種時候沒人會擔心改革之後的模樣，瞬間的願望只是除去現存的自己……

 

迷惘之中伊萬也忘記了，現在的自己也是被人民改變而成的。

一直以來他都走在這條既艱苦又漫長的路上，到最後……找到安寧了嗎？

 

應該說，他的安寧存在嗎？

  
  


砰！

 

基爾身後傳來一聲巨響，整個房間也猛然震動了一下，當他回頭時，門又被狠狠的甩上了。

 

但眼前所見的卻和那陣壓迫完全相反，緩緩步近的伊萬臉上正掛著純粹的笑容，再笨的人也知道這笑容根本毫無意義。基爾退後一步，腳跟卻頂到床尾……他不爽的嘖了一聲，往靠近中的伊萬狠瞪一眼：「工作時間已經過了，要發牢騷等明天吧！」

「工作時間？俄/羅/斯可沒有追種規矩啊！」伊萬歪頭瞇眼一笑。

 

這表情令基爾的額角也抽起青筋來，只是……伊萬確認沒有說錯，所謂下班時間其實就是基爾的強行罷工，反正不管他是否認真工作到最後還是會被找麻煩。

 

「見鬼！不管怎樣你這副嘴臉一看就知道沒有好事……」他早料到接下來在自己身上也不會有什麼好事，這次還甩門了，看來心情不是一般的糟糕。

「真是沒好事呢，基爾……我好像又被騙了。」伊萬縱縱背，臉上的微笑略帶無奈。

「你這種老被騙的特質也不是第一天發生的事了，跟我沒有關係啊！」

 

基爾是壓根兒沒興趣去了解發生何事，只知道正想休息又被打擾，此刻的心情也一樣糟透了。

 

「傷腦筋呢～最近大家都喜歡舊事重提，令我想起很多事。」闊大的雙手搭在銀髮青年肩上，灰金的劉海半掩雙目，那雙帶紫的眸子突然又滲起隱瞞的哀愁來：「基爾應該都記得吧？」

 

這下基爾也大概理解伊萬心想何事，打從知道伊萬的上司要進行開放化的改革時，他已大概猜到結果──當那道歷史的暗門被門開同時，塵封的罪行都將被重新清算。血腥鎮壓、種族清洗……被埋葬的生命有多沈重，罪孽就有多重。

 

基爾從沒有認同開放的理由，如不是敗給伊萬，大概他會將一切對立的想法都抹殺掉。當時他根本不在乎腳下的人是否愛他。看著伊萬一心期待新政權會令他得到愛戴時，基爾只是默不作聲。是因為很討厭他所以才故意讓他空歡喜嗎？還是他想證明二人都是與愛無緣的存在？

 

「嘿，反正不管本大爺怎樣你都還是會記住吧？幹了就是幹了，根本沒必要狼狽的掩藏。」

 

基爾覺得自己並不希望讓這個討厭的男人解脫。但如果有一天伊萬不再感痛苦，以後可能就不用再被這傢伙纏住了。

只是，心底仍是抗拒著牢籠對面被掏空的一天。

 

「果然還是沒法原諒基爾啊。」

 

微顫的指尖陷進肩臂的肌肉裡，帶著怒火的力道將基爾重重一推。頓失平衡的身體未有反抗，很自然的倒在床上，只有背部撞上床褥時那鎮定的紅眸才閉合半秒，再次張眼就只見伊萬近在咫尺的臉。

 

此時，基爾才開始消化伊萬的那句話：「你這樣說……是等於曾經想過原諒本大爺嗎？」

 

從那雙紫瞳的中央，他看見自己臉帶錯愕的表情。

 

的確，這種事他是從來沒有想過的……大概這就是罪人之間的分別吧？打從背叛他人，殺害他人的那刻起，已捨棄了被原諒的希望。伊萬沒有回答，一手抓著基爾額前的銀髮，將他的頭按壓在床上，帶點激動的吻住他雙唇。另一隻手似乎在顫著，為了使其穩定下來，他不其然地加重了力度。五指生硬地抓起基爾腰間的衣布，再往上翻起，伊萬鬆開那個吻，還請楚看見基爾的胸前留著剛才因太用力而留下的爪痕。

 

基爾喘下一大口氣，透明的嘴液沿著嘴角流下，不肯屈服的眼神正正的瞪著伊萬，當他抓起胸前的衣腳想把襯衣拉正時，卻被伊萬的大手握住了拳頭。看不見表情的臉湊到胸前，開始以舌尖舔吻著乳頭，本以為會被毆打的基爾對此反而難以接受，臉龐急速燙熱起來，不悅的咬起牙。

 

「混蛋……要不就直接進來好了！」

「基爾就這麼想要嗎？」伊萬跨坐在基爾腰上，雙手揉弄著他胸前的凸起處，這動作令基爾的身心也感到萬般的不適與羞恥，但下半身卻因此而發熱起來。

他別開臉，緊閉起眼大吼著：「別誤會！本大爺沒這樣說過！」

「算了，我還是問基爾的身體好了……因為身體是永遠不會說謊的。」

 

用力搓揉的指頭突然鬆開，下一刻凸起的尖端又被指甲打轉的刮弄，令基爾的吐息明顯亂了一拍。

銀髮下的眉頭緊緊皺起，半開的紅眸似在強忍，懊惱的是某些觸覺反應即使花盡心力也無法抑制……


	22. 《靈魂崩解》

**半世的刻印 Ch.21**

《靈魂崩解》

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

選擇性的回憶在卑鄙的逃避心理中綻放，那到底算是孩子般的任性，還是無法捨身的自私？到底是哪裡錯了？是因為自己的身上長滿尖刺，所以才會在彷徨狂奔後，才赫然發現渾身已經沾滿他人的皮肉與鮮血嗎？腳下盡是烈痛的呻吟，數以萬計帶著雷鳴般的壓迫，申延至無盡之處的鬼哭……

 

人體身上一道道觸目驚心的傷口，看得令人毛管直豎，他彷彿聽見有人在耳邊輕聲細語。

──這些傷口都是你划出來的。

 

『那都是掙脫無從之物，正因為心存留戀……你所執著一切終成為萬民畏懼的爪牙。其實你已經發現了吧？這樣子的你並非孤高，只是一個渺小而孤單的阻者。』

那男人──戈/爾/巴/喬/夫，指著光明的那一方，一再強調那裡沒有往昔鬼魅的存在，深鎖的門打開了就是自由。

那天伊萬將上司的話告訴基爾，但他沒有反應，也沒有潑冷水。

『人類從來都不是那種給他們一張會說話的嘴，就會滿足的生物。』

『在得到自由之後，等待著我們的明天會有什麼？』

『嘿……不外乎是無窮的慾望吧？他們絕對會慢慢地…慢慢地將你身上的肥肉割下來，一片一片的割下來。』

這也是沙皇的心聲。

直到現在伊萬還記得那張充滿眷戀、執著與恐懼的表情。

 

所以現在他才不敢面對鏡子……他一直都很害怕，有一天會看見自己臉上流露著同樣扭曲的表情。每當聽到民眾的責難時，他只想逃到看不見自己也不會被人看到的地方，已經沒有以前那種想馬上射殺他們的衝動，這樣算是改變了嗎？

 

某些改變總是來得如此自然，同時又令人不安。有時候他又想往暗處竄，企圖在虛無的空間中找回熟悉的自己……然而，每當他回過神來，卻發現自己已來到基爾伯特面前。

有時自己會坐在他旁邊滔滔不絕，有時候在回過神來時……他已經衣衫凌亂的被按倒在身下。不管是哪種狀況，最後都會被他那雙鮮明的紅眸喚醒。那目光到底是堅定不移，還是已經放棄去遠走？不管是哪一種，都只會讓自己靈魂的脆弱無所循形。

「你在等什麼？基爾，你在等著我消失嗎？」

 

撫在胸前的手慢慢游到基爾的頸前，粗暴的捏著下顎抬起他的臉，沈沈低語的唇貼著眼角，那嘴角似笑非笑。

 

「你認為本大爺會有那麼天真嗎？」因為對方的唇貼得太近，那雙紅眸反射性的閉合起來。

 

他的確在等待著的得以幸災樂禍的時候，但未至於妄想到認為像伊萬這樣的國家會消失。呼在臉旁那暖熱的氣息令基爾忍不住要別開臉，但那雙有力的手卻緊緊擁著他，指尖在背上往下摸，那異樣的力度抓得皮膚發痛。裸露的背現出五條白色痕跡，薄薄的表皮不規則的翻起，白痕中開始滲起零星的血點，然後慢慢連成一線變成鮮紅的傷口。

正當餘痛未了時，右邊肋骨至前腹間又被抓出了相同的傷痕。那雙手彷彿要穿透皮膚、刺穿身體，茫失似的尋覓著些什麼。下一秒又突然像被附身般全身一顫，同時指尖的力度也起了微妙的變化，並探進基爾的褲頭內。被長褲和內褲遮蔽著的空間內，發熱的分身被用力搓揉著，基爾喘了一大口，在張開嘴巴時又因為一下刺激而禁不住吐出一聲輕吟。

「基爾還記得把你帶回來後，第一次做的時候是怎樣的嗎？」

「鬼記得……」基爾以短短的回應去掩飾他抖顫的聲音。

「我們做過多少次了？」

 

在腦海中拼命搜尋，想借從官能感去重拾磨損褪色的記憶。縱使傷痕會重新浮現，仍不及意識流離般可怖。不穩的心跳，時緩時急的呼吸，讓伊萬的彷徨慢慢滲進心內。基爾一直都看得見，那在黑暗中的迷失，以及在迷失中無聲衍生的黑暗，然而他永遠都不會伸出緩手。

 

這個男人，懷著最貼近自己、同時也是最無藥可救的悲傷……

 

「別再問這種蠢問題了！你這混蛋！」基爾撐起上半身，往埋在腰間那顆金色的頭槌了一拳。

「嗯？多少次了？」

「…啊！你……唔！」

 

對方不肯罷休的追問，伴隨著手上那充滿執念的握力，在腿間帶著強勢的力度抽弄著。身體的感覺先由痛疼，再轉至無法按捺的刺激……基爾咬著自己的手腕企圖讓腦袋冷靜下來，同時鬆開的褲頭也被扯至臀部以下。

 

「怎麼辦？竟然連這些事都忘了……基爾，回答我……多少次了？」伊萬哽咽的聲音顯得有點孩子氣，未知是慌張過頭還是故意的，那強行傾住慾望的五指毫不留情，屈曲、往掌心收緊，就將腫脹的分身牢牢捏緊，基爾的腰身猛地一搐，雙腿生硬的躬起，卻因為褲子褪到一半反而箝制了動作。

「哪知道啊！」他帶喘的怒吼道。

「我不要忘記……」一邊的手是不容擺脫的強硬，而另一邊則哆嗦得可憐，食指與中指的指尖在基爾的胸前慢慢比劃出一條直線：「這裡……曾經有一條鞭痕吧？是我留下的……」

 

語畢，就抓起基爾咬著的那隻手，並向著那個留下牙齒印的位置使力咬下去。

 

「呃！」

 

暖熱的液體沿著前臀流下，皮肉好像被咬破了，不過血沒有噴出來即是動脈沒受損吧？在基爾反抗之前，伊萬已經鬆開了口，沾流鮮血的口舌又回到基爾的胸前，在鎖骨上染上情色的深紅。那一層血色一直從頸側漫延到嘴角，還有臉龐……

 

然後，伊萬沈默地坐直身子，那隻在對方身下把玩著的手一直沒有停止過。冷紫的雙眸居高臨下的盯視著基爾伯特，那染血的肌膚與面容，拼命忍耐的表情，吃力抑壓的氣息，讓身體的記憶先一步浮現出來。心頭一股莫名的衝動在後腦重重一推，他又再次俯伏到基爾身上，本已帶血的唇緊封著基爾的嘴，暖熱的舌尖在口腔內只輕輕點了一下，馬上又像驚醒似的退開。下一秒，又一陣濃烈的血腥流過舌頭，基爾感到自己的唇被咬破了。

伊萬凝視著基爾不斷滲血的唇，嘴角不自覺的上揚：「想起了，那時的基爾……總帶著這種色彩。」

 

怨毒的紅，熾熱的紅……深刻的紅，如此烈痛的色彩竟然為他珍藏起那段記憶。

也許，想回憶的並不是痛楚，也不是快感。

也許，一切其實都純粹得很。

只是……害怕告別。

害怕與時間告別，害怕與某個自己告別，害怕與僅有的一切告別，害怕與刻印告別。

就像遼闊的天下僅得自己孤寂的身影，一切都放下了，空無一物……那將會是嚮往已久的寧靜，還是長久的空虛？

 

不知道……也忘了從何時開始，會打從心底害怕答案揭曉。


	23. 《虛實間的叫喊》

**半世的刻印 Ch.22**

《虛實間的叫喊》

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

窗外傳來一陣陣狂風噪動，老舊的木窗框像不勝衝擊那樣發出沈沈的低吼。就像一雙雙拳頭在槌打著，而從門縫竄進的風聲則如無數人尖聲叫囂。這些聲響讓伊萬想起了１９０５年，那些人、那些願望……那些忍無可忍的目光，還有來自自己手上的槍聲。

 

撲上鼻頭的火藥味和清晰傳至手心的震動在告訴他，又一個人被轟斃了。

 

最後他們成功推翻政府，被改變了的伊萬馬上又要面對慘烈的戰爭，當回過神來時，他發現自己的靈魂又多了一重新的殘酷色彩。鮮紅的意識已腐蝕到入骨，靈魂無法對一切免疫，只好強行在體外包上自封的外殼。像密不透風的金屬，低溫直滲進肌膚，僅有的空氣終會耗盡……最後，自我蒙蔽的黑暗中就只剩下窒息。

 

當孤獨感愈見鮮明，伊萬會渴望起「愛」來，然而……即使是多細微的風吹草動，也會勾起他對現實的恐懼。

 

這陣子他收過很多問罪的信，其中一封來自一名曾被德／國抓去當戰俘的士兵母親。她是這樣寫道：『從我兒子的來信中，我可以看出他是多麼的愛您，我一直相信只要他堅持下去，終有一天您會將他活著帶回我身邊……然而，您卻用您的槍將他擊斃。若果他是為您而死，就算多痛苦我也會接受。布拉金斯基大人，這數十年來我一直很想問……為什麼您要殺了他？』

 

為什麼？

不只這名婦人，彷彿世上的所有人都在責問著……為什麼？

 

正如１９０５年那些人們都一直在質問「為什麼要剝削我們僅有的一切」。

 

『他們問為什麼，那你的答案又是什麼？』上司對著這些信件眉頭深鎖。

伊萬低頭，目光閃縮不定：『因為……我覺得他們會背叛我。不，說不定已背叛過我了吧……』

『為什麼你會有這種想法？』

『我……』

 

因為我誰也不相信。

 

那些戰俘在那個男人的土地待過，那個叫基爾伯特的人……只要看著他碰過的東西，就會想起他為自己帶來的地獄。諷刺的是，現在他抓著不放的人……竟就是基爾伯特本人。伊萬深知只有了結那些罪行，真正的光明才會到臨。但此刻他和上司卻對贖還一切的方法毫無頭緒，那是因為他們的罪遠比想像中深。

 

砰……砰。

 

窗子又被無形的氣流拍打，聽起來像是有無數的人在外面怒吼。這聲音令伊萬愈來愈不安，而撫著基爾臉龐的手也不自覺的加重力度。

 

「基爾，別不作聲。」

 

回瞪的紅眸在迷濛中暗泛著火氣，因為他一直吃力壓著喉嚨的聲音。

他嘖了一聲，在體內抽動的手指令他輕輕皺眉：「你這死纏不休的傢伙……少得寸進尺了！」

 

在基爾高亢的怒罵過後，空間的死寂反而變得更明顯，可怖的聲音又再度纏上意識。伊萬抓著基爾的手臂，將他整個人扯起，再按著他的後腦壓在床上，另一隻手又繞到他的前腹。基爾感到伊萬的頭髮從背上往上掃，他呼出的氣息黏在頸上，令暖熱的體溫更加難以驅散。整個上半身被壓制住，只有臀部被抬高，那濕潤的指頭在股間用力摸捏著……這感覺令基爾感到極度不甘又羞恥。

 

「嗚！」

 

兩根手指同時整根探進小穴內，突然被刺激的內壁一時收縮，將二指吸得緊緊的。伊萬抽出一半，又將兩指分開，窄小的洞口被撐開一吋多，那陣拉扯的痛令基爾倒吸一口氣，冷空氣接觸到體內的燙熱時，一陣搔軟從腿間漫延全身。當小穴再一次感到壓迫時，第三根手指已插進去了。

 

「…啊！」基爾臉埋在被單中，在誰也看不見的角度也露出難受的表情。

 

伊萬唇貼在銀髮下的頸後，傾耳細聽基爾的愈來愈不穩的喘息。他希望基爾的聲音可以充塞住聽覺，隨著心理上更多的渴求，那雙手也毫無掩飾的反映出那慾望。

 

「嘶……」一道空氣從伊萬半張的牙縫中吸進，那種聲音令他的抖顫更明顯，但他一點也不冷，反而熱得想脫去外衣。只是在對方體內的指頭似乎還不願離開……他看到基爾緊抓著床單的手，緊貼的身體讓二人的顫動幾近一致，都快分不出是誰傳給誰了。三根指頭在穴內撐得很緊，只要稍動一下就有如撕裂般痛，他抽出一公分，再慢慢動起來。

 

「別動啊混蛋……啊！該死……唔……啊唔……」

 

即使基爾萬般抗拒，伊萬的手還是漸漸加大動作，三根手指完全進入洞口內同時彎起，指尖可以感覺到內壁的排斥反應。當指甲刮到敏感柔軟的表面時，即使基爾再堅持還是禁不住猛地一顫，喉間吐出一聲無力的低吟。

 

「我好像有點忍不住了，都怪基爾叫得太誘人喔。」

「去死，明明都是因為你變態……呃…！」才咒罵了一半，身後的感覺又起了微妙的變化，三根指頭由並排變成重疊，在抽出時形成一個彎形，再次探進時又多了一根手指。因為手掌的形狀，即使只多了一根尾指，被撐開的程度比剛才卻大幾近一倍。

「這樣我應該可以輕鬆進入吧？」伊萬貼到耳邊，聲音放得很輕：「嗯？應該不會很痛吧……基爾的那個地方好像開始習慣了。」

「什麼不痛？」這種假親切的感覺令基爾火大，只要神經一收緊痛楚就會愈加明顯，即使想再罵腦袋也想不出半句狠話了。

「再這樣下去就可以把拳頭整個塞進去……在剛打完仗的日子，我聽過部下形容過。」四根手指已完全進入小穴內，再深入的話也許要用點力了：「他們說這裡可以塞得下一個拳頭喔。」

 

這聽起來很可怕……對，即使是基爾也感到非常不妙。

 

「喂！住手……嗚……啊啊！」貼在頸背的臉突然退開，伊萬的另一隻手抓著臀部的肉向外扳開，嘗試把手再深入一點。基爾一掙扎，已將床單扯得亂七八糟，並痛苦的呻吟著。

「基爾不喜歡？」

「你……不是忍不住嗎？」一個沒法按捺的人還有耐性搞這種變態事的確是匪夷所思。

背後的人聞言，也以硬起的下半身隔著褲子頂到對方腿間的小球上：「基爾也想要了？」

「才怪…你這混帳傢伙……啊！喂…！」事實上那四根幾近並排的手指開始在穴口中轉向，痛極喊叫的基爾還是沒法冷靜不來，衝口而出就吼道：「不要拳頭…！你那話兒要進來就進來……就是不要拳頭！」

 

當然，在豪氣的吼出來後，接下來就是後悔、再後悔。

 

「真的嗎？基爾，可不能當沒說過唷！」

 

伊萬先是露出像孩子得到糖果的喜悅表情，然後笑容中漸漸滲出屬於成年人的玩味感覺。


	24. 《不存在的底線》

**半世的刻印 Ch.23**

《不存在的底線》

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

基爾不知道是因為自己的失言觸動到對方神經，還是伊萬有宣泄不完的慾望，感覺上他已經做了很多次。喘氣聲、床架搖動聲、二人交合的聲音已將伊萬的恐懼全拋諸腦後，上昇不斷的體溫直衝他的腦門，汗水已將髮絲濕透，他要以手臂抹擦眼皮，才不致被水份遮擋視線。赤裸的身軀像處於另一個次元，縱使被冷空氣包圍，衝擊還是一下比一下強烈。

因為剛才花太多力氣忍耐，基爾已開始乏力，雙腳一直被扳開按壓著，麻痺得無法動彈。他不知道伊萬何時會收手，但也不想乞求對方放過……當然，一直在床上吃過不少苦頭的他，也從未崩潰到要求饒的地步，哪怕是起初最糟糕的時候。

無可否認的是，伊萬深不見底的瘋狂確實令他吃不消……

好像連撕裂的痛楚也沒有了，也許是麻木了，但當體內的粗大的東西再次推進時，又發現好像不是這樣子。原本熟悉的身體突然變得很陌生，身體正將那侵犯自己的分身緊緊包住，穴口沾滿他留下的東西，抽插時那濕潤的聲音聽來淫穢不堪……真是討厭極了，基爾心裡一直這麼唸著，雖然有一半是自找的。

「呼……嗯……基爾，你好像做得很不快樂？」

伊萬的嘴角保持上揚，看起來比剛才正常多了，同時也有另一種討厭。頭部無力地側向一邊的銀髮青年猛地抬頭，但那副受不了的表情也毫無保留地呈現在對方眼前，但全副精神都用來怒瞪的他似乎無暇理會臉部表情了。

「該死的！幹了這麼久……現在說這個……有屁用！」  
他沒料到更不爽的是，現在連罵人的力氣都要溜走了。  
「明明也不是沒感覺嘛，這裡又想硬起來不是嗎？」伊萬捉著基爾的手，迫他自己手淫。  
「放手！本大爺……我不用幹這個！」  
看到一副死樣子的「對手」又激動起來，反而刺激起全身的動力。伊萬不管是手還是腰都加快動作，還帶著興奮的說起壞心的話來：「基爾就是不夠投入才會不快樂喔！」  
「你…喂！停手……啊……啊！」

身體有了感覺，這種事基爾早就察覺到，所以才忍得如此辛苦。

在這種反覆的行為中，一般人想要的都是快感多於疼痛吧？但對基爾來說卻是相反的……然而，一直蠢蠢欲動的慾望被伊萬強行的助燃底下，不單沒法收拾，還開始侵蝕意識。分身還在一直變硬，腫脹……心裡極力想抑止，但那陣堅持又被伊萬的衝擊一下子貫穿。

基爾不甘心地緊閉雙眼，淚水就要擠出來。他知道自己被注視著，這張不堪的臉一定被看得一清二楚。真討厭啊……太可恨了，就算一個人被困也沒所謂，這傢伙最好滾得遠遠的！

迷亂間，基爾心中響起了自相矛盾的吶喊。

  
  


不知過了多久，基爾醒過來時已在浴缸的溫水中，軟軟的肥皂泡沾到下顎，發著茲茲沙沙的細響，一雙手臂從後擁著上身。酸痛的腿是彎著的，他感覺到強烈的擠迫感，畢竟這種浴缸根本不是用來混浴的。

「基爾，贖罪……很難吧？還是被原諒更難？」

伊萬的聲音也帶著倦意，在被濕氣籠罩的細小空間中和迴音共鳴，失落與沙啞，彷彿已意識到這是沒有答案的疑問。贖還之物永遠都沒有可知的數量，原諒的底線也永無一個準則，贖罪與原諒存在於同一線上，卻從不對等。

比起一個國家可犯之罪，人類的氣量遠來得小。

「誰知道？」基爾才不想告訴他。  
已不是想不想的問題了，而是根本不知道吧？

「明天會怎麼樣呢？」那雙手抱得更緊，即使皮膚因水溫而發紅，伊萬的手仍是抖個不停：「明天又會有多少人來問我為什麼？我又該怎麼回答他們……」  
「答不出來就讓他們報復到滿足為止吧。」就像當初回報到自己身上的痛苦一樣。基爾說得冷靜木然，此刻心底也沒有強烈的憎恨，不知為何就是不想讓他好過……同時又該死的發現自己和伊萬好像老是輪流重覆著這種糟糕事：「不過蘇/聯人有多記仇你自己也很清楚。」

說罷，基爾又覺得這像諷刺自己。

「為什麼基爾能夠這麼平靜？」沾著泡沫的一手移到頸前，那握力令基爾有點噁心，但那陣抖顫完全削弱了伊萬的狠勁，所以也未至於會窒息。在耳邊細吟的語調說不上是憤恨，卻帶著幾分悲嗆：「我還沒原諒你的，基爾伯特……別想就這樣離開，我不會原諒你喔。」

不知為何，基爾覺得這並非指「別想離開這個地方」。

無法逃離的並不是任何一個實際存在的地方，而是只有二人才看得見的牢籠。

也許他冷靜，都只是因為另一人被困的恐懼身影。身後那人一直在重覆著不會原諒他，但對基爾來說已經毫無痛覺可言了，被誰憎恨著……這種事早已慣了。明天怎樣也沒關係，本大爺已活下來了，在伊萬苦惱不堪時他還是好好的活著。

誰也不放過對方，就這樣活了四十多年……

  
  


  
某個六月的陰天，布蘭登堡門前聚集了一片人海，但全場無風、亦無人語聲，彷彿全世界也在傾耳聽著這個美/國總統，發表著建議蘇/聯拆除柏林圍牆的演說。

「Mr. G.o.r.b.a.c.h.e.v, open this gate. Mr. G.o.r.b.a.c.h.e.v, tear down this wall!」

聽到這句話，民眾都揮動起美/國和德/國國旗雀躍歡呼，路德也看著這一幕。

阿爾還很自滿的拍了路德的背：「感謝我吧，因為我們的人權精神，你才等得到這一天，我果然是Ｈｅｒｏ啊！」這傢伙看來也隨著歡迎聲興奮起來，發現路德的面色愈來愈凝重，他又不識趣的追問道：「你不高興嗎？也是……那個只會吃不會做的哥哥回來了，你也有得煩吧？」

「我……今天不太想說話。」

他輕輕的把阿爾擠開，低頭步離演講會場，也不理會背後的叫喚。  
不高興嗎？他也說不清……只知道現在心底充滿沒法言喻的矛盾。


	25. 《Die Frieden oder der Traum》

半世的刻印 Ch.24

《Die Frieden oder der Traum》

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

已經是多少次獨自來到這圍牆底下？

明明是六月卻仍是渾身發寒，雖不至於哆嗦，但就好像整個人打從心裡把陽光的熱度排除掉。路德今天穿著一身便裝，短袖棉衣和牛仔褲，是這個年代的平常裝扮。現在自己看起來和其他人一樣，完全融入到平靜的風景中。這條路走了很多遍，但每次看著地上同樣的石磚時，都會浮現出不同的想法。

他曾經深陷在焦慮之中，戰爭時看著熟悉的柏／林化成焦土，一切情感又變成如死水般的絕望。佇立在大道中央的自己，曾感到如此光榮，而最後又是如此落魄。哥哥在這裡告訴過他，他是特別的……對，然後現實又告訴他，深重的罪孽已不再允許他棲息於平凡。

──如果我真是特別的，何以在這幅沒有生命的水泥牆面前，又會顯得如此狼狽呢？

連手無寸鐵的平民也賭上性命去越牆，而路德維希就只能站在離牆壁兩米外的位置，仰望著在生硬伸展的黑色鐵網。二十多年來，他一直無意識地逃避想跨越它的想法，在哥哥築起牆的一刻，他感到受傷同時，說不定內心亦已暗立起圍牆來了。

儘管時刻都為分離而感悲傷，靈魂卻矛盾地假裝看不見心底的渴望，假裝滿足於沒有基爾伯特的生活……路德也不知道是哪裡出問題，足以令他木然到如此不合理的程度。

「嘻…嘻嘻……」

女童的笑聲打破了深思，就像射進黑暗的一線曙光，水藍色的小裙子隨著跑跳的動作飄動著，令路德終於看見一點屬於初夏的色彩。

「大人，你又一個人來這邊了？」跟隨在女孩身後的婦人緩緩步近。  
路德注視著婦人詳和的面容，卻完全想不起她是誰。  
看著一臉疑惑的路德，婦人又笑道：「大人可能不認得我了……您和以前的我一樣，常常獨自守候在這裡。後來是您安排福利部門的人來接走我的，對吧？」  
「福利部門……啊，你是那時候的女孩？」

對於那個可憐的女孩，路德多少也有點印象。  
她的天真、她的希望，曾經化成一投悲哀的暖意，讓他記起還有「夢」的時候。

「因為大人的幫忙，後來我還讀上了大學……和一名工程師建立了家庭，現在過得很辛福……這都要感謝您！」在婦人臉上是一雙認清現實的眼眸，卻仍是雪亮無痕。  
「其實我也沒什麼值得你們感謝的……」路德本已嚴肅的表情現在更蒙上一層灰灰的陰影，如果不是因為那時侯的上司，、不是因為他們兩兄弟，也許這女人的父母還可以親眼見證她的幸福……  
「媽媽最後也過不了那個冬天，之後好像有很多人成功逃過來的樣子，但爸爸卻沒有回來。」婦人說得輕描淡寫，嘴角一直凝著自然又漂亮的微笑：「但我反而希慶幸爸爸沒有試圖潛逃過來，相比起等待的心情，我更害怕聽見有人被殺……至少我還能想像他就在某處想念著我們，如果人都不在了，那就連想像的餘地都沒有了。」  
「……」

滲著悲涼的話語令烈日也黯然退至雲後，一時間路德也無言以對，同時又感到一陣柔和的風從心間掠過，好像被說中些什麼一般，卻認知無從。

「說不定有一天那邊真的會拆毀這幅牆吧？世界真的在變哦……」

『We welcome change and openness; for we believe that freedom and security go together, that the advance of human liberty can only strengthen the cause of world peace.』

一直以來都覺得這只是美／國虛偽的說法，和平嗎？事實上，直到戰敗之後的這段日子，路德才真正感受到什麼是和平，這同時也讓他明白戰爭有多令人痛苦。

『戰爭已經結束了。』

那時面對一片頹桓敗瓦的家園，這句話是何等殘酷的痛撃，同時又是多麼乾脆的解脫……他很想親口對哥哥說出這句話，一切都已成過去，不用再流血了。

想到這裡路德自嘲似的嘆了一口氣。  
「說不定哥哥會氣得要揍我一頓吧？」

會嗎？大概……如果是他所熟悉的哥哥……

  
  


沙咧……啪鏘──！

筆筒被攤開的報紙打翻，文具掉滿一地，但書桌前的基爾卻全無反應。目光從文字間移回美／國總統的照片上，良久，他才咧嘴一笑。

「Ｐｅａｃｅ……Ｆｒｉｅｄｅｎ（德語）。嘿……」他俯伏在報紙上，沒理會紙張的粗糙和油污，鼻尖還貼在用了最深色的圖片上：「有本大爺在的地方，還會有Ｆｒｉｅｄｅｎ嗎？」

我就是劍，不管是敵人還是自己人都能毫不留情地刺穿。我就是是為戰鬥而生……在第一次向跨越圍牆的少年開槍時，世上所有人都應該明白這是什麼意思吧？

我知道了，一定又是那個美／國混蛋Ｈｅｒｏ來耍正義吧！

基爾無法阻止自己往壞的方面想，也可以說他是故意從腦袋挖出各種負面想法，因為這樣對他來說好像會好過一點，總比美好得令人起疙瘩的說法好。

在波亂的思緒之間，他彷彿瞧見一個模糊的身影，雖然看不清臉面容，卻感受到對方的注視。會這樣將自己放在眼裡的人並不多，除了最討厭的伊萬．布拉金斯基，就只有最愛的弟弟了。

他不時會收到間諜的報告，說在圍牆附近發現路德的蹤影，也拍了一些照片回來，全都藏在一個公文袋裡。

基爾一次都沒有打開過，將它一直藏在抽屜深處……就連他自己也沒法理解，為何會如此抗拒去看弟弟的照片。基爾大概能想像到路德會以怎樣的表情仰視這幅牆，就像他下令射殺那個少年時，也一樣可以把那張痛苦的臉，在腦海中細緻描繪出來。

……這可以稱之為不忍注視嗎？

不忍注視。

基爾又再次低笑起來，他對這四個字感到汗顏……「不忍」，再加上「不擇手段的基爾伯特」，真是胡鬧的組合。


	26. 《沈澱在時空中的苦澀》

半世的刻印 Ch.25

《沈澱在時空中的苦澀》

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

伊萬在基爾面前對那場演說一直隻字不提，還以為他會以那張討厭的笑臉一再強調「你別想就這樣溜回去喔」。如果他真的這麼說，大概又會像往常那樣吵起來，然後被他死纏不休，不知怎的醒來時已是第二天早上了。當聽著枕邊那人的鼻息時，基爾應該會不爽地發出「嘖」的一聲，看著映在天花的晨光，心裡又會慣性的唸道：「啊，就這樣又過了一天……今天還是老樣子。」

每天如是地回到辦公桌前，無意識的打開抽屜，又會看見那個公文袋。他會慣性地在一秒半後將抽屜關上，直至滑軌上的滾珠軸也因日復一日的磨擦而變鬆。

某天，基爾仍舊用略顯粗暴的力度拉開它，在手心傳來輕得出乎意料的感覺時，已經太遲了。凌亂的咔鏘聲響劃破了早晨的寧靜，在木抽屜與地面撞擊沈響後，就是零碎物件散落一地的清脆聲音。聽起來比刺耳的噪音更令人厭煩……因為這意味著他又要「好拾殘局」了。

這張書桌好像一直也沒有換過，反正對基爾來說也沒所謂。

「見鬼，這破抽屜……」

基爾推開椅子，在滿地雜物間蹲下，本想將那堆東西都亂塞回抽屜的手伸出一半，突然僵住了。因為他看見在零散的細物上正鋪著一堆照片，它們從破穿的公文袋中飛出，並往同一方向散開。視線彷彿越過了理智的制肘，不由自主的掃過每張照片。

一個個平面框框將多年來路德的生活面貌都呈現眼前，公開場合的露面，與工廠主管的巡視，午夜在酒吧外微微帶醉的模樣，還有獨自呆在圍牆之前的身影……其中有幾張還拍到他和小女孩談話的情況。

「那傢伙還跟小女孩搭訕嗎？表情還真笨拙……」基爾公式化的嘲笑著弟弟，同時也將照片一張一張的收回來。心裡喊著「才不要看」，但眼睛總是比思想早了一步。

有好幾張照片清晰拍到了路德的臉，還是那張看來像胃痛難當的表情，他總是過於正經，凡事又講究又愛操心，才會經常胃痛。然而，這樣的他站在平民旁邊，看起來又是如此的可靠……

當然，以前基爾總會自滿的吹噓說「不愧是本大爺的弟弟」之類。事實上，路德比他更能勝任這種角色。身為兄長的他全無否認的意思，只是過盛的自尊不肯承認而已。

與蒼天同色的眼眸反映著黑色鐵網，顯然這不是整幅照片的焦點，但那不起眼的一點卻讓整個畫面蒙上一層深沈的壓迫感。作為間諜的攝影者並沒使用任何藝術性的技巧，那份灰暗、苦澀和冰冷……都毫無修飾地呈現在四方框上。

一直翻看下去，基爾發現一張看起來像沒有主體，同時也輕微失焦的圖片。路德站在來往的人潮中，看似漫無目的，他深邃的輪廓在模糊化後仍然鮮明，甚至可以看到他落在鏡頭之上的目光。

他發現鏡頭了嗎？怎麼可能……

正當基爾搖頭想揮去這種愚蠢想法時，目光又被下一張照片懾住。那是在同一地點，較近一點距離中拍的一張照片，這次沒有失焦，照片中的路德真的在注視著他。

也許是太久沒與弟弟四目交投，基爾此刻也不懂反應，就像真的被盯著似地。

「喂……這是什麼眼神？」

歪起的嘴角加上失神的目光，形成一張奇怪的笑臉。

弟弟的眼裡充滿哀愁，又或者如基爾眼中所見的……是一種憐憫，又也許是一種思念。

哼……就料到他是這副難看的模樣，堂堂大男人露出這種表情丟臉死了。縱使心裡是這麼罵著，在光滑的照片表面游移著的指尖還是順著路德的輪廓摸下去。

最後他深嘆一口氣，將這張照片疊到最底的位置，再放進破爛的公文袋中。

兩眼緊閉著，像要準備回復到平時的表情……以前他不擇手段想將路德拒人於千里之外，他不堪被弟弟憐憫，而現在重新打量弟弟的臉時，心底的痛覺彷彿又不一樣了。

不像往日想建起一層層的圍牆的抗拒感，而是一種想使勁往外面奔跑的衝動。但那種衝動同時也在掌摑他那張不饒人的嘴巴。

自我掙扎並沒有維持很久，因為毫不容氣的開門聲來得正好。  
來者見書桌前沒有人，就大步大步的走進來了。

「基爾？」

沒有人回應伊萬的呼喚，但桌底下的細響告訴他那裡有人。他彎身察看蹲在雜物中間的銀髮青年，語氣帶著些微的疑惑：「咦？怎麼又搞得一團糟了？」

基爾站起來，一臉不悅的回望，右手拿著一個公文袋，並緊緊的抱在胸前，這無疑勾起了伊萬的好奇心。他湊近臉去問道：「你拿著什麼？」

「要你管？」基爾退後一步，心情還沒有調整過來的他完全不想瞧對方一眼。

即使表現出絕對的抗拒，伊萬還是二話不說就將他手上那包搶了過來……

「喂！還給我！」

這舉動終於惹來基爾激動的反應，伊萬卻邊轉身邊閃開，同時也掏出公文袋中的東西。沒理會外套被身後的人扯得變形，看見那些照片後，他也只是淡然輕笑。

「發現基爾的秘密唷！這麼多年還是戒不掉戀弟情結嗎？」  
「閉嘴！又不是本大爺說要拍的！是那些傢伙自作主張而已……」

基爾想要搶回來，伊萬就將那包東西舉過頭，二人在桌子和牆壁之間作了一輪動作不大的「追逐」。直到基爾輕輕躍起，企圖去觸及那被高舉的公文袋時，伊萬後退的小腿也絆到椅子而跌坐在上面，令往前撲的基爾也順勢伏倒在他身上。闊大的手掌抱在基爾的後腰，迫他維持著這種姿勢，同時也將公文袋塞回他胸前：「不過……基爾卻很珍惜這些自作主張得來的東西，不是嗎？」  
「你胡說。」話雖如此，基爾還是立即將照片收進外套的口袋中。  
「哇……連抽屜隔版都鬆脫出來，你到底是怎樣對待它的？」  
「是你家裡的東西太破舊了！」

感到懷裡反抗的力度，伊萬的另一手也用上了，將他抱得更緊。

「說起來……好像也用了幾十年了，要買一張新書桌嗎？」伊萬在發問之後沈默了半晌，才略帶猶豫的吐出下一句：「可能也沒這個必要了。」

「當然了，說不定本大爺很快就不用替你做這種無聊的工作……也不用再看見你這張蠢臉了。」這是應該高興的事，但基爾的聲音聽起來還是和平時沒兩樣。伊萬沒有霸道的強調基爾沒有自由，只是繼續緊抱著他。

說不定在這一刻……他只想將原貌保持得久一點。  
難得沒有衝突的空氣，彷彿意味著某種覺悟。


	27. 《自嘲的影子》

**半世的刻印 Ch.26**

 

《自嘲的影子》

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

這段日子自由得有點空虛，說不上是討厭，只是當仰望著廣闆無邊的晴空時，心裡還是不自覺起疙瘩，彷彿有哪裡不對勁了。基爾對這種心情完全摸不著頭腦，明明自己並非拖泥帶水之人，即使情況多壞都從未為明天感到恐懼。然而，現在他正注視著不遠處的明天，卻彷如看到前路都鋪滿尖刺，本能的反應讓他馬上卻步。

 

「基爾伯特先生你……你起得真早。」

 

對著領帶未打好，還呼著呵欠的基爾，瘦小的少年邊笑邊抖顫的問好……好來這種狀態已經成為他的一種基本「習慣」了。

 

「萊維斯嗎……嘖，你還說？今早電話一直響個不停真是吵死了！」

「最近有很多找伊萬先生的電話，看來發生了很麻煩的事呢……」

「活該，他忙死掉最好。」基爾聳聳背，表現得漠不關心，與少年擦身而過後，又驀然回首：「那麼……那傢伙現在滾到哪裡去了？」

「很早就出去了，你要找他嗎？」

 

萊維斯似乎沒發現自己的問題有多愚蠢，不過，如果他有如此精明就不用每天怕得抖抖顫顫了。這麼多年了，基爾也見怪不怪，只是慣性不願擺出好面色。

 

「找個鬼……」隨便揚一揚手，銀髮青年就往辦公室的相反方向步去。

「你要去哪裡？」

基爾頭也沒回，淡淡的回道：「出去走走。」

 

然後對方還不知死的大聲問道這不是開溜嗎。

 

都沒所謂了，只要伊萬不在的話，基爾就可以大模斯樣的躲懶。當然，就算伊萬在也不一定會認真工作。

 

步出伊萬家門外的大閘時，並沒有絲毫偷摸的心虛感，甚至會有些許已經了無束縛的錯覺。當回過神來時，卻未有想像那般失落。一路上無人阻擋，街上什麼也沒有，他只是一直往前走……走了好幾個街口才開始想，現在應該到哪裡好？

 

現在伊萬被自己和上司的問題弄得忙不過來，這幾天就算怎對自己發牢騷，也掩飾不了煥散的精神。大概是靈魂已被四方八面的民眾思想紛亂了吧？

 

本來這裡的上司就想伊萬改變，而伊萬本人也希望不再被民眾的怨恨束縛……可是，現在可真是糟透了。改變只為他換來更多恐懼，卻沒法化解長久以來的罪。正想著伊萬的現狀有多糟糕時，基爾腦海中冒出一個念頭……

 

其實現在落跑也不錯吧？

 

他暗自一笑，這才是基爾伯特的胡鬧想法。

諷刺地，他先要面對一幅佇立於前路的圍牆。

 

有多久沒接近這個地方了？自己造出來的東西現在反而顯得噁心礙眼，這幅牆在存在是多麼的矛盾……正如外界所說那是象徵分裂的矛盾，如今看起來就像自己那份丟臉的倔強化成實體，站在人們跟前。基爾的目光越過圍牆，遙望西邊的天空，鮮明透徹的藍，和這邊一樣。

 

『為何不讓我過去？我的親人……我所愛的人都在那邊啊？為何要這樣分隔開！？』

 

基爾想起某個可悲的少年，完全不知道名字，毫不起眼的一個少年。那年輕的面貌幾乎未曾在記憶中存在過，只有他那聲嘶力竭的叫喊不時從心底敲打著。他並不礙事，其實他的疑問非常合理。

 

『我只想和親人在一起而已！去見自己的親人也是犯罪嗎！』

 

也許基爾只是不想回答，就因為不想回答，就因為自己簡單的一句「殺了他」，那孩子就這樣永遠回不了家。大概當時他還在吃力擠出各種可憎的想法，就好像「本大爺也一樣回不了家，在這裡的所有人也別想要回家」。

 

那一刻他深信被懼怕著，被憎恨著的自己，起碼還是原本的基爾伯特。

 

到了１９８９年的今天，他又發現即使沒有伊萬的死纏爛打，自己還是沒法回家。一直扯著自己雙腳的，是來自地獄深處某種早已滅亡的主義──德志意的驕傲、普魯士的驕傲、作為基爾伯特的驕傲……那個黑色的十字勛章早已不在手上了，但他還清楚記得上面刻著的數字是「１９３９」，那是一個年份，一份野心，同是也是一種與死亡交接的至高榮譽。

 

『前進吧……前往屬於我們的世界。』

 

為路德繫上十字勛章，雙手再繞到他後頸幾領子翻下來。他從沒有為長大後的弟弟幹過這種事，那是第一次……但當時他從來沒想過那可能也是最後一次。５０年，半個世紀，以基爾的生命來說是絕對可以輕視的「瞬間」，彷彿只是眨眼就過的時間。

 

半個世紀足以讓地底下的人與大地化成一體，卻不足以讓一切得以原諒，不足以讓感受過烈痛的靈魂去釋懷……包含自己。聽說人的靈魂只要放下所有就會隨風消逝，如果有天自己的內心和精神都不再沈重，也會像他們那樣嗎？

 

「真可笑啊，之前那麼拼命到底想搞什麼啊……」基爾抓抓後腦的頭髮，又搖搖頭。當初戰鬥，是因為不想放開這個世界；當初建牆，是因為不想放開自己僅僅擁有的。而現在滿腦子都是對釋放的嚮往，想到這裡基爾不禁要對著圍牆大笑了：「矛盾啊……哈哈哈哈哈！你果然是矛盾的存在啊！哈哈哈！你真是……」

 

他欲言又止，因為那個撐腰狂笑的身影已被太陽映在牆壁之上，而面前的黑色人影也像對著自己作出同樣的嘲笑。他沈默良久，才重重的呼出一口氣，以自己才聽得見的聲線輕吟：「你真是矛盾的傢伙啊。」

 

曾經垂涎的世界到底是什麼？也不過是這片天空底下的一塊泥土而已。它並不神聖，也沒什麼特別，在其上的一切跟隨著時間生存著，然後又消失掉。

 

『基爾你不害怕消失嗎？』

 

那白痴，只有擁有太多的傢伙才會害怕消失，對於孓然一身的人來說，那並不可怕……而且本大爺早有覺悟了，打從戰敗的一天。

 

當基爾灑脫的拋出這個想法後，腦內又浮出路德滿帶悲愁的臉。

 


	28. 《被依賴的距離感》

**半世的刻印 Ch.27**

 

《被依賴的距離感》

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

足以容納百多張桌子的餐廳，在剛好踏進中午的時段還未有很多食客，至少路德現在的視線中，就只有圓桌對面的那個人。廣闊的空間偶爾傳來服務生的踱步聲，除此以外，就是盤子上「茲咔」和「咚咚」兩種聲音……同一種食材，這兩人同時體現了兩種極端不同的食法。

 

一人用叉子戳著炸得香脆的薯條，另一人則把盤子上的薯塊弄碎。其中戴著眼鏡的青年已把薯條吃了一半，看著路德還沒有開始吃，忍不住要吐糟。

 

「喂，其實我一直都覺得……用機器直接磨成薯泥不就好了？」

「這是德／國人的食法，用機器搞拌就會失去原有的口感。」

「是嗎……哎，算了。」阿爾一次為三條薯條沾了一大片蕃茄醬。

 

從坐下到現在已太有半小時，二人似乎還沒談到重點，對路德來說，和這個人一起安靜地吃午飯並不是什麼寫意的事，最後他還是忍不住要開口問。

「你來這裡並不是為了吃個悠閒的午餐吧？」

「咦？你想太多了吧？我只是覺得如果某位哥哥回來了，愛操心的弟弟鐵定會忙翻天了。」青年的嘴角還沾著茄醬，但他好像沒發現，繼續說下去：「到時單時接個電話都快沒時間了，趁現在一起吃個飯也不錯吧？」

「少裝蒜了，對美／國傢伙來說，幹每一件事都有其目的。」

 

也可以說，應該沒有一個國家不是這樣子。

 

阿爾自信滿滿的拍著胸口，一邊抬高聲線：「什麼？我可是推動世界和平的ｈｅｒｏ啊！我的目標可以讓全世界的人都擁有他們的人權……」

「哼，是把美式思想傳遍全世界才對吧。」

 

路德打斷了他，事實上他知道自己也被改造了不少，只是……現在的他和人民都過得很不錯，所以他也無話可說。

 

「我可沒說錯喔，現在是什麼時代了？文明社會怎會有人民被隔在牆外沒法回家的事？」眼鏡青年說到這裡頓了一頓，打量著對方的表情，再說出下去：「也不可能有人只因為鬧彆扭，就大模斯樣的築起牆來，製造分化吧？」

「夠了，哥哥他不是說會先頒布放寬旅遊的政策嗎？你還想得寸進尺？」

 

路德無法否認哥哥鬧彆扭的事，但他也很清楚，以哥哥的性格絕不可能一口答應開放……他覺得這樣循序漸進反而更好，而且對於拆牆的事，路德始終心存不安。

 

「你覺得我會是這種人嗎？我只是想你們早點和平共處而已……」阿爾並不是故意說出這種過於漂亮的話，而是他真的認為自己真的在做漂亮事。不過現在他終於記得去擦擦嘴巴，回到他的重點去了：「其實我今天來這裡，主要是想在你們合併之前先搞清楚重點。」

「果然是有目的。」

「我們盟國得跟你確認，這次合併……應該是把你哥哥，也即是東／德併入你的國家。從今以後，你還是『德／國』，我們之前是這樣說好的對吧？」

「的確是這樣子……幹嗎？你以為我會反口？」對方的審慎令路德沒由來的不快。

「換言之，今後也不會再有『東／德』，或是『普／魯／士』的存在了。」

這種說法無疑令路德感到不舒服，在名義上的確是這樣子，在這個話題上沈思著的他不自覺的自語起來：「如果是這樣的話……哥哥真的會『回來』嗎？」

「嗯？怎麼了？」阿爾明顯沒聽清楚路德在吟什麼。

「沒事。」這種心情也沒可能有人會明白吧？尤其是這個自以為是的大笨蛋。

「伊萬．布拉金斯基也沒說什麼……大概他的脾氣也差不多該鬧完了。真是的……都這麼多年了，鄉下人就是小器鬼……」

 

接下來好像都是阿爾喋喋不休，顯然路德也再沒細聽。

 

『如果人都不在了，那就連想像的餘地都沒有了。』

 

對，他聽不見阿爾的話，反而想起某位女性說過的事。

 

掛念也許是一種拆磨，又可能是一種希望……

所以人們在痛苦著，同時也害怕失去想念的理由。

至少……至少這可以讓人擁有渡過明天的勇氣。

  
  
  


啪咔…躂、躂啪……

 

打字機的鍵盤被快速的敲動，指頭的動作非常純熟，但基爾的臉卻是呆滯的。

 

事實上他還在猶豫自己答應放寬旅遊限制的事是否正確，理智告訴他現在再多想都是於事無補，拆牆只是遲早的事，這樣做只是想令自己好下台而已。

 

心不在焉的他懶得核對文字內容，直接就把文件收進信封，連封口也黏得歪歪斜斜。

 

「拿去，好好準備對外頒布的事吧。」

部下接下這個變形的信封：「那麼，我們稍後再回覆您有關宣布的安排。」

「這麼麻煩？不用了……直接宣布給西邊的傢伙們就好。」

 

基爾真的不想再接觸這件事了，快點解決掉最好。部下面露出難色，但他還是急急的將他們打發掉……就在那下屬離去同時，伊萬也進入基爾的辦公室。看著部下神色緊張的拿著信封擦身而過，他也只以平常的語氣問道：「你又做了什麼？」

「你知道的，還不是『那件事』……」基爾所做的事伊萬也沒可能不知道，包括這次放寬旅遊限制，出奇地他好像沒有興趣了解，沒有反對，當然也沒有表示同意。

「哦。」滿面倦容的伊萬只是簡單的回應一聲。

這種過於簡單的回應反而令基爾感到不對勁：「你又在想什麼該死的事嗎？」

「啊，基爾這樣說我就想到了……等一下來我房間。」

說罷，伊萬就轉身離去，留下基爾莫名其妙的張大嘴：「去死！這算什麼啊？」

  
  


聽說那個討厭大鼻子混蛋和大家的關係變差了，人民仍在翻舊帳，這是多麼令人痛快的事啊？他對自己的控制也愈來愈少……回去弟弟身邊大概也是衣食無憂。

 

然而那種強烈的矛盾卻是無法抑止，不知何解他還是沒法承受那種自由之前的喜悅。

有時候他倒希望伊萬會發瘋，站在中間搗亂……這樣還比較真實……

 

「白痴！」想到這裡基爾又忍不住要往自己腦袋重槌一拳。

 


	29. 《是陌生，還是遺忘？》

**半世的刻印 Ch.28**

 

《是陌生，還是遺忘？》

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

基爾早已習慣伊萬從不認真叩門的行為，他總會朝木門草草錘上幾拳，然後不理門後反應就馬上打開門。這次他在伊萬離開後不到一分鐘，就跟著抵達他的房間了。他直接扭開門把，只見一束皮鞭放在路中心，而本人則坐在近窗一邊的床尾。

 

「喂。」基爾關上門，冷漠的喚了一聲。

 

床上的金髮青年沒有回頭，只是默默注視著窗外。聽見門邊那人不耐煩的嘆了一口氣，然後就是一下一下鮮明的足音，床的另一邊微微下陷，還背後傳來了自己以外的呼吸聲。約半分鐘後，基爾又換了另一個姿勢，也許他在等自己發牢騷。

 

「為何基爾什麼都沒有問呢？」這種情況並不是第一次遇到，而且更可以說是理所當然的。有時候他會不爽的問「幹嗎啊」、「沒事的話我就走囉」……因為他的確是一個沒耐性的人，尤其對著自己。

 

但諷刺地，到最後會把話聽完的人，也就只得基爾伯特一人。

 

「有什麼好問的？」基爾想也沒想就吐出回應。

「以前大家永遠都不會發問，他們就只會聽。聆聽，然後相信。不知從何時開始，我就覺得應該是這樣子才對……其實我也不記得，是不是真的有人因為問太多問題而被殺掉。」伊萬的語調有點緩慢而含糊，如沒法往事實對焦的鏡頭，可能是沒法肯定「發問」的真意，又或者是選擇性的遺忘所幹過的事。但他馬上又自己道破了：「但現在我知道了，因為之前他們都被恐懼摀住了嘴巴……他們從『不會說』，變成『不會想』，以前他們就只會對著我點頭，點頭不就是同意嗎？」

「你到現在才知道？」基爾難掩他的驚訝，表情看起來可說是哭笑不得：「難不成你以為自己真的是被寵壞的孩子啊？不對……你八成在裝傻。」

「我不知道……不知道的事情好像變得愈來愈多了。」伊萬仰頭，眼珠往左右溜了一溜，像想起什麼難題一般眉頭輕輕一皺：「唔……面對這些東西時，我通常會怎樣反應？我開始想不起來了。不，我記得，我會把它變成自己所想的那樣。但我現在卻沒有這樣做……」

 

伊萬沒有想到，自己本因人民的聲音而誕生，又因人民的沈默而成長定形，那強大的實體，在重新迴響的聲音之下，又再度面臨崩壞的命運。在基爾眼中，這個高大的男人看起來像個腦袋近乎空白的幼童，同時又像一個壽終正寢，迷糊得沒法思考的老人。

 

那傢伙的確曾經裝過傻，但基爾知道他現在一切的反應都是真的……這種感覺會有多可怕？沒法肯定自己走過的路，連現在自己到底是什麼樣子都不知道。他有對伊萬說過，忘掉就去看歷史書，一切的事都大刺刺的寫在白紙上了。只是，他對那種東西卻存著恐懼……因為那就是人們所譴責的過去。

 

基爾交疊起手，想了又想，得出的結論就是──這大概已是末期的絕症了。

說起來，為何要認真的替他想啊？

 

「嘿，這一定是給你的報應了。」

 

基爾冷漠的一句吸引到伊萬回頭，他閃縮不定的目光吃力的盯緊這張幸災樂禍的臉，不太友善的紅瞳反而讓感覺來得真實，這時他才發現自己和對方隔開了好幾呎距離。

 

「不公平啊，基爾明明比我更壞。」

 

伊萬站起來，正正的坐到基爾身旁，近得大腿貼著大腿。

 

「本大爺我淪落成這副樣子還不夠嗎？」基爾冷笑了一聲，看起來好像毫不在乎，他甚至拿未決定的事來開始笑：「如果拆牆的事落實了，普／魯／士還不是一樣會不復存在？」

 

能面不改容地說出口並不代表無懼，有些人就是為了掩飾才故意說出來。聞言，伊萬的目光慢慢穩定下來，注視著基爾的雙眸。腦海不自覺的想像，眼前這個人如果不在了……死了，或是消失了……不，或者是他會離開自己身邊。

 

這似乎已是既定的未來了，他自己最清楚不過，這雙連自己也沒法相信與控制的手，終有一天會沒法留下一個人。

 

然而，這一刻他還可以抓緊身旁的人。

 

就像近在咫尺的距離間，他將基爾緊緊擁住，即使隔著衣服仍可是摸得到那熟悉的身體線條，他還清楚記得自己喜歡以什麼力度對他愛撫，舌尖很自然就交纏上，雙唇彷彿都記下了基爾何時會反抗，對方何時會抵不住窒息的感覺。

 

在這個時候，伊萬也很慶幸的發現，自己對基爾的執著原來都是出於本身的靈魂……所幸，不管精神上再面目全非，那種感情都不會被帶走。

 

但正因為這樣，事實反而顯得更殘酷……

 

「嘖，又變成這樣子……嗎……」基爾不爽的嘀咕著，有點上氣不接下氣，可是伊萬未等他好好呼吸，馬上又封住那雙唇。這一次花在接吻上的時間好像特別多……基爾本身很討厭，伊萬通常也不會太在乎這個動作，大概這種行為始終還是太溫柔了吧？

 

感到基爾好像快要透不過氣來，伊萬就把肺裡的氧氣都呼到他嘴裡，直到自己都忍不住才捨得放開。基爾不悅的擦擦嘴角的嘴液，一邊大聲罵道。

 

「不要做這種噁心的人工呼吸啊！混蛋！」

「因為……剛剛我在想像，如果基爾死了，我可以試試這樣做。」

「本大爺就算真的去死，也不用你用這種方法來救！」

 

伊萬的表情看起來不像在挖苦他，這反而令基爾難以接受。他站起來想要離開，但手腕卻被緊緊拉著。其實二人之間靜止了數秒，基爾甚至可以猜到對方下一步的動作，可是身體卻一動不動……然後手腕傳來一陣疼痛，眼前一輪天旋地轉，在後腦撞上床舖的時候，才稍微清醒了一點，卻仍然搞不清……為何剛剛沒有逃？

 

有時候，他們甚至不想去深究，於是就以「這也許是最後一次」的說法蒙混過去。


	30. 《無意義的問號》

**半世的刻印 Ch.29**

 

《無意義的問號》

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

只是個過程，閉上眼馬上就會結束。

思想凌亂不堪，無法定位，狂暴的力場將腦海中的頑固片段徹底搗亂。以前基爾會說這不是一種屈服，只是理所當然的承受，並不包括任何悔意。然而，那時候下意識地抗拒著溫柔，又是不是內疚的表現呢？

隨後令他懊惱不堪的反而是漸漸淡化的痛苦，就像現在，伊萬出奇地沒有讓他感到疼痛。只是很平常的撫弄著，舔吻著……

這算是施虐嗎？這算是蹂躪嗎？或者算是侮辱嗎？

完全不是，只是兩人之間一種很直接的身體關係。怎可能是這樣子？本大爺和那混蛋應該只有最糟糕的交會，而永遠沒有重疊或是平行。基爾的意識彷彿就要跳出肉體似地，激烈的掙扎著。

「啊……」左邊大腿被扳開按著，不知道在體內抽弄著的手指有多少根……是兩根？還是三根？感覺一點也不陌生，更討厭的是自己的身體好像已經對這傢伙毫不抗拒，內壁還乖乖的吸啜著對方的手指。伊萬沒打算讓他難受，但偶爾刺激到敏感的位置時，基爾的表情仍會懷恨在心地扭曲一下，喉間吐出不滿的呻吟。

他不滿對方，同時也不滿自己的本能反應……

臉龐的熱度甚至令雙眼通紅，他會選擇閉上眼，然而他又立即發現，其實視覺是分散感覺的好工具。再次張開眼，卻接觸到伊萬的目光，他好像沒有在笑……這彷彿只是一種單純的注視。

「喂……你在望什麼？」

伊萬不語，呆滯半晌重組一下臉上的表情，再露出最平常不過的微笑。空出來的一手撫上基爾的臉龐，指尖再慢慢往下滑……粗糙的指頭和，出奇輕柔的動作，讓基爾禁不住起疙瘩。他使力的甩一甩頭，咒罵道：「嘖！摸什麼摸……！」

在指尖觸碰到臉部時，他清楚的從兩種體溫之間感測到自己的燙熱，那一下反抗也許是出自尷尬的心情。此時，伊萬終於使出一點強勢的力度，將基爾的臉扳過來，同時也抽出那身下的三根指頭。基爾輕吟一聲，從面前的紫眸中，他看見自己難耐的表情。

「不管什麼時候，基爾還是喜歡露出一副不悅的樣子呢。」

伊萬的聲線放得很輕，如在暗地自語。

「不是『喜歡』，根本就是討厭！到底要本大爺說多少次……」  
「我知道啊，這個我還沒有忘記。」金髮青年抬起對方雙腿，分身的前端抵在穴前，鑽入了一半：「基爾，我可以進入裡面了嗎？」  
被伊萬這樣一問，反而更難為情了。為了掩飾自己的動搖失措，基爾吐出句句厭惡的責罵：「見鬼！簡直是廢話……不管我怎樣回答你還是會進入吧？你問個屁！」  
「說得也是，明明就沒必要問。看來我真的有點糊塗了……所以才希望……稍微……對你好一點。」

伊萬拖著猶豫的語氣低吟著，還未等及對方作出反應，他就一下子往前推進。

「呃……！」那雙紅眸明顯忍耐著的半瞇起來，雙手緊抓著床單，那粗大且暖熱的分身在體內不斷進出，在內壁被撐開時的疼痛仍舊令他難受，然後對方抽出，全身又會感到一陣騷軟，下一刻又再被深深陷進，這次的衝擊同時令腿間發熱。一種只能以「衝動」來形容的反應沖進腦門，狂亂的心跳彷彿在急切的尋求著什麼，腰身很自然就挺起來。

即使基爾極力想告訴對方，他完全沒有感覺，可惜就算掩得住喉嚨的沈吟，那陣陣的喘息還是沒法抑止。隨著推進而倒吸一口氣，無間斷的抽送還吐息夾雜起抖顫的聲音，愈是忍耐就愈是明顯。他愈是抑壓，身體和表情的反應就愈是無所循形……

「對基爾來說，溫柔仍然是一種懲罰嗎？唔……」

說著，伊萬腰一使力，挺得又深又狠。

「…啊！嗚唔……」基爾緊閉雙目，好不容易才能喘一口氣，半張開眼時發現睫毛上都凝著淚水。他咬一咬唇，有點賭氣似的丟出一句：「不然…會是什麼？」  
「大概什麼都不是。」

伊萬似笑非笑，沒有留下反駁的空隙，他霸道的吻住那張欲言又止的雙唇。接下來他沒有再問什麼，也沒有特別做些什麼，只是很自然的進出著……當腦裡開始思考著要說的話時，他就會選擇吻上基爾的嘴，讓舌頭互纏起來。

他不清楚現在的自己算不算是溫柔，也許所謂的「溫柔」都只是他心目中的一個理想言詞。而且……為什麼他非得要對基爾溫柔不可？

伊萬在體內的動作間歇的粗暴，又間歇的輕柔，他大概會在內心掙扎的時候故意加重力度。驀地，心底會湧起一種情感，一種焦慮，彷彿下一秒就會一無所有的彷徨。然後他會拚命地想在基爾身上留下什麼東西……對基爾伯特來說，這樣的接觸又算什麼，一如既往的侵犯嗎？

他清楚感受到對方內心的波動，卻裝作不知道。伊萬留下的東西就留在體內深處，當再一次被插入時，那種對不潔的嫌惡令他反抗起來，他使力想推開壓在身上的人。然而那執著的力度彷如著魔一般，一陣短暫的糾纏，換來的是變本加厲的慾望。

雙肩被緊按著，伊萬全身的力度就這樣壓在身上，感覺床褥都下陷了幾吋。搖晃的視界令基爾感到目眩，腿間都是濕黏的，那些白濁已分不清是自己的，還是對方的。

更令他難受是那種不知何時會結束的感覺……明明知道一個人是有極限的。他已經無法控制肉體上的反應，也許……自己真的在他的侵犯之下解放了，很討厭的感覺。身心各異的強烈對比甚至讓他錯亂，加上灼熱的體溫令二人如發高熱般迷糊。有一刻，他們想過乾脆不要思考了……

最後伊萬緊抱著身下的人，兩雙交纏的腿間沾滿精液，汗水令肌膚表面更加濕潤，他得更用力的抱著對方，將指尖陷進皮肉之下。基爾聽著彼此的喘息，在掙開之前已經倦極進睡了。

「我…不要放走你……這樣可以嗎？」

精疲力盡的伊萬遲遲都不肯放開手，不知過了多久，那粗壯的手臂才無力滑下。留在基爾裸背上的指印也悄悄的消散無痕……


	31. 《以靜止逃避流轉》

**半世的刻印 Ch.30**

 

《以靜止逃避流轉》

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

政委在後台看著插滿演講台的麥克風，又垂頭把手上宣詞重閱一遍。因為基爾完全沒有覆查就發下來了，紙上滿是錯別字，部下們只能用人手修改，令整份資料看來更凌亂。一臉懊惱的他將目光轉到手錶的秒針上，在心裡倒數距離發表的時間。

  
  


十一月的深秋讓室內彌漫著薄薄的寒意，坐在沙發上的路德仍穿著外出時的大衣。他並不感寒冷，只是電視屏幕中那準備就緒的演講台，給他一種非得要佇足不可的感覺。即使他是否留守電視前也不能改變任何結果，但此刻身體就像拖著沈鉛，只能一直坐著，靜止不動。

目光偶爾會溜向牆上的時鐘，直至從屏幕中看到哥哥那邊的政委現身，並在全場的注視下步上演講台。政委上下掃視著講稿，露出困惑的表情，看來像完全沒有預備過的樣子。

路德輕嘆一口，這種不體面的表現反而令他舒一口氣……過份完美才不像哥哥的部下吧？

  
  


在伊萬的家，這個月份已經相當寒冷。

極端的溫度令身體和精神都變得怠惰，仿如催眠的囈語。在這種時候，肉體算是一種累贅，和在冰天雪地下戰鬥的苦況有點相似……不同的是，現在僅有的一團火也熄滅了。

伊萬就睡在身旁，因為他的手臂一直晾在自己腰上，基爾沒法輕易起床。醒著的他間中會張開眼呆望天花板，沿著窗簾縫隙透進的微光，視線又游至那露出了一呎左右的窗子上。外面那片天空已呈灰啞，因為雲朵和天空一樣灰，即使有風，晦暗長空依舊死氣沈沈。

看久了，意識亦因而薄弱，睡魔也會乘機入侵。

明明對二人來說，現在已不容許他們頹靡地浪費時間。他們都下意識地想留住什麼，但又不約而同的地選擇讓時間無果地靜止……縱使他們知道時間才不會停下來看顧傲慢的傢伙。

不管是傲慢的國家，還是傲慢的人類。

「喂，別裝睡了……明明就醒著。」從身旁的人微微打亂的吐息可知道他熟睡與否，基爾知道伊萬醒過好幾次，但他並沒有換過姿勢：「醒了就快拿開你的手，這樣我無法起床啊！」  
「嗯……手很麻，動不了啊。」伊萬的語調極度含糊。  
「嘖，煩死了。」基爾嘗試移開肚子上的手，但對方別顯的使力撐著，根本就不像是麻痺的手可以使出的力度。完全被耍的基爾當然氣結，但肉體上的疲累卻令他的火氣下降了不少：「你還有空來惡作劇啊？還真是處變不驚……順帶一提，這不是在讚你。」  
「真奇怪啊，有時候擔心得不得了……但睡醒之後，忽然又覺得……不管做任何事，作出什麼反應，都是無補於事。」伊萬注視著在陰影中映得灰暗的天花板，冷紫色的雙眸確實不見半點波動。

靈魂在剛夢醒之時總是最冷靜，也許是那些負面的感覺仍滯留在夢中吧？伊萬顯然也察覺到這種微妙的狀態：「活在這裡只要靜止沈默就好，這樣就可以活下來，活下來再回報他人。呀，那種『回報』其實是……是那個……」

如一隻腳仍深陷在睡夢的泥沼中，連話語也被混濁的氣泡堵塞，但基爾已經猜出話中的含義。

沒耐性的他不客氣的補充道：「說白了就是不斷找人報復吧，因為那些人已找不著往日的施虐者，所以就遷怒到其他弱者身上。人類的本性應該是如此才對……」

他沒有說錯，即使世上再沒有集中營，暴行被形形色色的規則所控制，人類的暴行依然是形形色色的……不過，即使世界仍是醜惡的存在，偏偏抑制醜惡的人也同處於這個世界。

經過半晌沈默，伊萬翻過身子，把整個上身壓在基爾胸前，手掩著對方倦極半垂的雙眸。雙唇貼在銀髮下的耳背，一開一合了好幾秒，聲音才緩慢的從喉嚨吐出。

「現在通過我的手，基爾你看見什麼？」  
事實上基爾已閉上了眼：「漆黑一片……不然還會有什麼？」  
「已經不再是……地獄嗎？」  
「哪知道？」基爾的嘴角不爽的抽了一抽：「除非現在流行不是紅色的地獄吧！」  
「紅色…嗎？」伊萬開始以門牙磨著基爾的唇，然後一口咬下去，濕潤在二人的唇間化開，滲進齒間。腥甜的一滴血珠，沿嘴角滑下，伊萬以指尖一擦，那過份鮮明的色彩就像被筆擦掃開的顏料一般……綻放。不顧裂開的傷口，基爾以手背在唇上擦了數回，被惹火了的他看起來終於精神不少。

「嘖！不管是四十多年前還是現在，你都還是要幹這種變態事嗎？」  
「不，我只是……」伊萬從他身上爬起來，很自然想自辯。

他想馬上就看見那抹鮮紅。

但那種心情並不像當初那種憎恨，現在這種紅不再象徵怒火。這種深沈的紅……反而流露出帶著熱度的悲哀，還有對著寒流掙扎的執著。只是不安的內心找不著出口，連話語也沒法好好表達。

  
叩叩叩！叩叩──！

急促的叩門聲讓二人渾身一顫，思想被打亂，同時也暫時中止了二人逃離中矛盾感覺。

「呀！抱歉！很抱歉伊萬先生！出了很緊急的事……」門外先是一個青年的聲音，像在極力抑制自己的驚慌，同時又吃力的鋪排著言詞。但另一名更年輕的少年又出奇不意的插嘴：「請問基爾伯特先生是不是在伊萬先生的寢室裡啊？啊……應該是了，因為我聽見裡面……」  
「喂、喂！噓……你想死嗎？」另一名青年慌亂的喝止，好像還搗住了少年的嘴。

「那班笨蛋又怎麼了？」

口裡是這樣說，但基爾已經一臉凝重的坐起來，而伊萬也是差不多的反應。大概他們都知道，會讓那三個傢伙同時斗膽打擾的事，看來絕不會是一般麻煩。

二人同時往門邊盯，寒冷的空氣無聲掃到胸前。  
這時他們才發現，剛才拼命地收緊的距離，已被一下子拉開了……


	32. 《瓦解》

**半世的刻印 Ch.31**

 

《瓦解》

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

『柏..林從現在起－－將全面開放－－』

麥克風的迴音令拖慢的語句聽起來充滿猶豫，全場彌漫著一陣不尋常的死寂，彷彿大眾還未能完全消化這不甚堅定的果決宣告。

路德也一樣瞪著電視屏幕，久久都未能反應過來。  
明明是這麼簡單的一句話。

其後的幾分鐘，他並沒有留意電視畫面中發生什麼情況，但意識已察覺有什麼不對勁了。

「這好像不是哥哥最初的決定吧？莫非有什麼弄錯了？」

這麼重要的宣佈應該沒可能會弄錯才對。  
他嘗試否定自己的想法。

沒有弄錯的話，就是哥哥突然改變主意了嗎？這似乎是一件好事，這樣一來他和哥哥真正重逢的日子也不遠了。事情應該變成如此的，不是嗎？但他還是沒法抑止心底在強烈否認的聲音，其實他對此刻發生的事感到無比彷徨。

電視傳出的聲音似乎已被隔於千里之外，沒由來的忐忑令感官自動拒絕一切訊息，空著的雙手下意識想抓著些什麼以令自己安定下來。遊移不定的五指最後摸進衣領中，搖出那個已吸收了體溫，暖熱的十字勛章，他總會慣性的用姆指擦著十字中央的納.粹徽號，然後就是那深刻的「１９３９」。

半世紀以來已經多少次握著這個勛章了？這僅有的、細小的東西，多少次讓他的記憶回到原點？每次回到那個年份的感覺都有微妙的分別，漸漸地……波動的思緒也冷卻過來，大概是時間讓失卻的疼痛變得遙遠吧？

路德知道痛楚一定會重臨，但不是現在。

對，它不會現在就降臨，然而它會在被發現之前已無聲竄到身旁。縱使此刻還沒有失去什麼，與身俱來的直覺還是讓他看到，他和哥哥之間好像有什麼開始瓦解了……而且是一種帶著痛覺的瓦解。

他希望這只是一種錯覺，只是事情進展得太快而令他無所適從而已。

  
  


  
當圍牆另一端的的基爾接到消息時，事情已發展到一發不可收拾的地步。

二十多年來這圍牆一直散發著冰冷的氣場，它變得強大並不是因為它那厚重的水泥，它強大……因為它成為人們內心的一部分，是人的靈魂給了它生命，那生命的力量甚至比活人更強烈。

佇立至麻木的圍牆，假裝已死的內心，令基爾差點忘記，其實這也是可以一瞬摧毀的東西。

「人都湧到柏.林.圍.牆去？這是什麼一回事……只是開放旅遊限制有必要如此激動嗎？」

整理好衣服來到辦公室的基爾似乎還未搞清狀況，只知道成群的民眾已經失控，並開始拿著不同的工具破壞著牆身。

「應該是由你來告訴我這是什麼一回事吧？基爾。」此刻的伊萬的問罪方式和往常一樣，輕鬆的語氣再加上陰森的笑容，因為基爾已不是第一次幹這種先斬後奏的事。  
托里斯對於二人不解的模樣也大感困惑：「人們聽見柏.林即將會開放，激動起來就衝到街上去了！基爾伯特先生你沒準備軍隊去控制場面嗎？」  
基爾貌似沒有細聽對方的說話，只對被質疑的部分有反應：「這用得著派軍隊嗎！？你這蠢……咦？等等……本大爺哪有說過會開放柏.林啊？」  
「你不知道嗎？」托里斯驚訝得張大嘴：「你的政委還一字一句的宣佈了啊！」  
「咦？基爾，政委的宣詞不是你寫的嗎？」伊萬迫近基爾的身後，還笑嘻嘻地發問。  
後者立即被這陣寒意懾到，急急退開幾大步：「別開玩笑了！我沒寫過那種東西！」

鈴鈴鈴－－

基爾辦公桌上的電話突然尖聲喊叫起來，除了伊萬以外的二人都被嚇得猛地一抖。電話的主人發出煩躁的一聲低嘆，踏起沈重的腳步，扯起話筒帶著怒氣喊了一聲「喂」。

「本大爺正要找你！你這蠢材到底宣佈了什麼啊！」

伊萬和托里斯都同時看著基爾的表情由急躁變成震驚，再由震驚變成憤怒，在沈默片刻後他又對著話筒吼道：「什麼錯別字……文法錯誤，你的意思是說本大爺做的文件有問題嗎？」  
「的確……一直都很有問題啊……」托里斯忍不住輕聲吐糟，而伊萬仍舊在微笑。  
「嘖！」基爾瞪了吐糟的人一眼，又繼續責罵電話後的政委：「看不懂的話就直接問本大爺啊！你們這班蠢材居然會把宣詞解讀得面目全非……什麼！找不到我？本大爺……」

說到這裡，基爾本來想要反駁，但立即就想起自己在宣告之時正在幹什麼，眼睛有意無意的往伊萬一瞥，馬上又面有難色的低下頭，壓低聲線：「……那麼現在騷動的情況如何？」

問句一出，基爾又沈默下來聽著對方的報告，良久他才緩慢地開口：「是…嗎？」

接下來的回答也是含糊而簡短的，完全不像平時的他，最後他輕輕的掛上話筒。看到這個反常的基爾伯特，托里斯反而無言以對，意識到伊萬似乎會有所動作，他也悄悄退後了幾步。

數秒之後，伊萬果然往基爾迫近去，後者反射性的退後，卻被書桌擋住。高大青年的影子掩蓋基爾臉上的光，他輕揚嘴角，淡淡的問題：「怎麼了？」

伊萬沒有刻意強調的語氣反而令人深感壓迫，而且基爾也不得不承認事情真的變糟了，他不自覺的逃避起對方的目光，不情不願的解釋道：「因為那個政委錯誤理解我的意思，所以作了完全錯誤的宣佈。結果啊……人們都衝到街上把牆敲破了，全都失控了……就是這樣。」  
「還真是很誇張的錯誤呢！」聞言，伊萬竟瞇眼笑起來。  
「好像是……講稿出了問題。」基爾像掙扎了良久才吐得出這句──自己的錯失：「大概是因為打字時按錯鍵盤吧？然後那班蠢貨又作了亂七八糟的修改，所以才……」

自辯的話說到一半就頓住了，因為基爾接觸到伊蒂重新長開的雙目，深邃的紫，毫無保留的泛出了哀傷。是哀傷沒錯，全無怒氣與殺意夾雜其中的悲哀。

「你……」伊萬用力捏住基爾的左肩，這動作停頓了好幾秒，但接下來並沒有更加粗暴的動作，那闊大而有力的手反而無力的垂下。淡金的劉海遮掩著雙眼，全無笑意的雙唇吐出全無起伏的聲音：「跟我來。」

「哦。」基爾生硬的一抽嘴角，強裝鎮定。

發生了這種意料之外的結果，大概也再沒有其他事可以令自己失措了，他強迫自己這麼想。


	33. 《１９３９》

**半世的刻印 Ch.32**

 

《１９３９》

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

被強行划出來的缺口，牽動到意識中的裂痕，神經被硬生生的撕開，以致一張開眼就只看得見痛楚。路德會不自覺想逃避這種破損的感覺，如條件反射一樣。然後將他扯回現實的，偏偏也是相近的痛楚。

奔跑中的魁梧身影牽扯著身旁的空氣，連被他擦身而過的人都為之感到壓迫，衣腳在風中飛舞，挺硬的布料生硬地拂動。黑色十字在半空打轉，連著銀鏈，帶著重量的吊錘被揮動成大大的弧度。路德自己沒注意到自己緊握著它就跑出來了。他應該沒時間注意到這種細微的事，因為在聽見民眾在圍牆前失控的事後，不管是理性、擔憂還是恐懼，都被現實帶來的震驚趕離了……

『群眾都衝到街上，揮動著工具要把牆給拆掉！』

接到這個消息時，路德幾乎是即時彈起來並奪門而出，還沒來我及思考應該如何阻止？要阻止什麼？又為何要阻止？又或者，一時間也說不清自己在緊張些什麼，只能夠把此刻的心情歸類為焦急，彷彿有什麼事情即將一發不可收拾。

他還未聽見鐵槌和鎬子在水泥之上的撞擊聲，卻感到精神上僅剩的一層護牆將要破穿，深沈的不安，未知的彷徨，正在使勁衝擊著意志最薄弱的地方。  
  
『……ＷＥＳＴ，這裡的一切……「德/國」，由現在開始全都屬於你了！』

動搖不定的意識中，浮現出埋藏已久的片段，像久經塵封一般滲著昏黃色調的回憶。

年少時追隨著哥哥的奔跑，那時候要仰視才看得見的笑臉，飄揚的披風下擺，被風吹亂的銀髮。對於什麼是「自己的東西」，基爾伯特總是很在乎，然而那刻他卻笑著交出來了。那時的路德將心底些微的不安吞進肚子裡，因為他知道即使過了那個「今天」，哥哥依舊會在他身旁。

為什麼會在這種時候想起來？簡直就像靈魂在自顧自地解讀滿心焦慮的源由。街上的人愈來愈多，路德在其中急促穿插，腦海不斷湧出遙遠的畫面。

『這是我們的起點，下一步就是世界了！』

每次回憶總會看見「１９３９」這組數字。為自己戴上勛章的哥哥，映在紅眸之中的十字架，還有他們最後所背負上的那個……罪惡的十字架。

被群眾擠在中央的混亂令他想起伊萬攻入柏/林時，成千上萬國民逃難的情況，雖然未有濁煙的嗆人氣味，卻感到莫名窒息。狂嘯的人海就要將他淹沒，路德心中盡是焦躁，他希望早點擠到圍牆那邊去，然而此刻人民的力量竟強大得如此可怕。

從八面而來的壓迫，沈重得超越肉體，埋藏多年的願望彷彿從人身幻化出生靈，無形的意念令路德頭痛欲裂。有人嘶吼，有人叫囂，有人吃力的扯開嗓門不知道在說什麼……夾雜著各種感情的聲音不絕於耳，悲傷和喜悅交錯，更強烈的是存在於思念盡頭的激動。

  
  
  
  


「所以呢？基爾你和那個政委是串通好的嗎？」

伊萬背著基爾，腳步停在書桌前半米。從這角度看不見他的臉，也難以從他的聲音聽出他現在是什麼表情，不過可以肯定的就是他一定不會高興。事實上，基爾以為他們又要重新回到睡房了……  
「那種蠢材會聰明到和本大爺串通嗎？他還不夠格。」基爾裝作不緊張的聳聳背，他嘗試從玻璃窗的反映觀察對方的表情，但失敗了。他沒打算為自己辯駁太多，因為這種事如果說是無心之失也不會有人相信吧？他已做好心理準備被伊萬留難了。  
「的確，連聰明人也看不懂基爾打的文件，何況是那種『蠢材』呢？」

伊萬看似在挖苦，但他這麼說也就意味著他相信基爾的說話，又或者……對於他來說，真相是怎樣已經不重要了。事到如今基爾也沒什麼好怕，再糟也不過是被丟到床上去，只是心臟沒由來的狂跳，即使沒有鮮明的恐懼，卻一直無法安寧，心跳急促得讓心臟抽痛。

在對方看不見的情況下，基爾伸手抓著前襟的衣布，極力掩飾心緒不寧的模樣。  
但伊萬出乎意料的一問，還是令基爾一時愣了一下。

「怎麼辦呢？牆恐怕已被拆破了。」

是嗎……說不定是身體早一步感應到那沒法抑止的衝擊，才會有這種異樣感。又也許是本能的感覺想告訴自己－－你可能就要崩潰了，人類會沖散你的執念。

你的靈魂將僧四分五裂……

「嘿……？」基爾吐出一聲奇怪的輕笑，有一點自嘲的味道：「有什麼怎辦的？就算現在立即跑出去，也阻止不了什麼吧？反正已經派人去收拾殘局了，不是嗎？」  
「但你還是很想去。」伊萬以肯定句回道，聽起來有點彆扭的感覺。  
「你傻啊？誰要幹這種無意義的事？」  
「確實毫無意義，對著失控的群眾又無法使用武力，怎會變成這樣……」伊萬回頭，露出一臉困惑的表情，但落在基爾身上的目光似乎又像想著別的事，一張嘴似笑非笑：「嗯……我猜猜看，基爾是不是在想，可能有某個人真的會幹這種事，一枝箭跑到街上呢？」  
「我不記得你懂得讀心術啊……少假裝什麼都知道了！」基爾交疊起手，不屑的別開臉。  
「很易猜不是嗎？」伊萬瞇眼笑著，一邊步回自己的坐位去，重重的坐到辦公椅上：「會讓基爾想得出神的人實在沒有多少，因為你總是很孤獨……和我一樣。」

坐在椅上的伊萬背滑得很低，頭下微微下垂，以基爾的經驗來說，這大概真是鬧彆扭的模樣。

站在桌前的銀髮青年撐著腰，粗粗的嘆了口氣：「嘖，你無非都是想說不會放我走……」

一片金屬被擱在桌上的聲音打斷了基爾的說話，伊萬似乎從抽屜裡拿出些什麼。紅眸被驚醒似的張大，目光落到桌上被丟下的細小物體上。第一眼看見的竟然是黑色鐵面上，遠看起來不太明顯的印字－－「１９３９」。


	34. 《為何而泣？》

**半世的刻印 Ch.33**

 

《為何而泣？》

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

「開門！開門啊！」

 

上萬名東/德人聚在圍牆前的閘口，每個人之間的距離隨著情緒的高漲變得愈來愈小，後方的人胸口緊貼著前者的背，人潮的流動已不是單單一個人可以控制得到。沒有人注意到勸告他們離開的廣播，一致的願望已蓋過所有聲音。有人甚至當場撕毀護照，在自由跟前……基爾再也沒法抓得住任何人，也許，無法抓住的還包括他自己本身。

 

打在他身上的就只有鵝黃的燈光，陰影之下那孤獨的身影頓顯得單薄非常。

 

他在閘門外回望，一眼就看到伊萬書房的大窗子，書房都拉上了窗簾，只看見燈光下的窗框形狀，和那個高大的影子。那影子站得筆直，在抖顫著。儘管距離如此遠，基爾仍知道窗後面的人在抖著。然後那個影子貌似變矮了一點，基爾凝視了好幾秒，才肯定自己沒有看錯。那個影子真的一點一點的滑下，直至完全消失在窗前……

 

一陣微風輕掃過基爾的身旁，在伊萬的家十月的晚上已可以感受到鮮明的寒意。

 

他只知道全身的毛管都被扯起來，像針刺一般冰冷而麻痺的感覺從身體慢慢往上侵蝕，漫延到裸露的頸項，爬過顎骨撫到僵硬的臉上，再無聲的將腦袋捏緊。有一刻心跳像靜止了，然後他又馬上發現到，這只是因為心臟驀然沈重起來，一瞬間變得舉步艱難而已。

 

明明已經自由了，現在又為了何事而感沈重？

 

太陽穴持續的刺痛和麻痺令他疲於思考，只知道現在能做的就只有跑……就像他衝出這個家時一樣，一鼓作氣的跑出去，即使沒法肯定原先那個家仍然存在與否。

 

事實上，在基爾漸漸遠離這個待了接近半個世紀的家時，剛剛和伊萬分別的記憶才開始清晰起來。那是一種難以形容的感情，並沒有想像中的高興，也沒有解脫的感覺……說不定一切已經麻木了，說不定……自己和那個十字勛章一樣，僅僅是形體上的存在。

  
  


『這是什麼意思？』當時基爾看著桌上的勛章，錯愕的反應都寫在臉上了：『你還留著啊？』

伊萬自嘲似的抽抽嘴角：『我應該不是故意留著它的。只是最近偶爾發現，原來我把它擱在抽屜的角落裡。老實說，我也有點驚訝啊……』

『驚訝什麼？』

 

這只是反射性的反問，他的目光已被這久違了的東西吸引著。在這種時候看見那個勛章，想起那個年份，剎那湧起的感受只有沒法言喻的複雜。

 

『和基爾所驚訝的一樣啊，我竟然可以一直保存著……這應該是我最痛恨的東西。同時又很驚訝，這東西現在看起來竟是如此的渺小，和普通的鐵塊沒有分別，只是剛好切割成十字形，剛好刻上了奇怪的徽號和數字而已。』伊萬貼著椅背的身子又滑下了一點，同樣注定著勛章的目光中找不著半點殺氣：『以前我沒有想到，原來它也可以是一件平平無奇的東西……不管是什麼，只要失去了某種意義，它就變成什麼都不是。搞了大半天才稍為明白，之前到底在害怕什麼，就和人類一樣啊……害怕消失，更害怕有一天說不出自己是誰和自己到底是什麼。』

 

雖被劉海半掩，那似笑非笑的表情還是表露無遺，與其說伊萬還在害怕，倒不如說像後退無從的絕望吧？

 

『說了一大堆還不是想諷刺本大爺嗎？告訴你，我可沒有害怕啊。』

 

對，說不上是害怕，然而內心卻無法安寧，看著沈默地平躺的勛章，感覺好像有什麼要在心底衝出來似的。指尖不受控的抖了抖，基爾嘗試把手收在身後以掩飾過去，但似乎也瞞不過伊萬的雙眼。

 

他拿起十字章，站起來，慢慢步至基爾身旁，抓著他的手腕，將鐵章塞到其手心裡。沒法擺脫伊萬的手，基爾的身體稍微往後一縮，略點錯愕的瞪向對方。伊萬闊大的手掌包著基爾的手背，讓他緊握著那個冰冷的鐵十字，那尖銳的位置刺得皮肉發痛。

 

二人維持著這個姿勢接近半分鐘，沒有特別的粗暴，只是有人欲掙開時，另一人就會收緊力度，彼此的距離近得令基爾感到對方的氣息都呼到自己額上了。

 

『說不定在你的人民湧進西/德同時，你弟弟已在那邊等著你了……所以你現在看起來很焦急，也許其他人還看不出。』伊萬揍近了臉，唇貼著基爾的耳背，沈聲細語。

 

當舌尖碰到耳窩的瞬間，基爾猛地一顫，吃力的掙扎著，他們保持手握著手的狀態糾纏起來，最後二人一起撞到門上。基爾咬著牙不甘的抬頭，卻被伊萬粗暴的吻住了，他感到自己的後腦又再次因為對方的動作而撞向木門，在狂亂的吻中還差點被咬到舌頭，而且還清楚感到對方同在喘氣，可見這個吻原本也不在伊萬的意料之內。

 

『……不知從何時開始，我總覺得結局應該是我和基爾同歸於盡才對。』

『少……少噁心了！』基爾無力的背靠著門，在二人之間不多的空間中喘一口氣。

 

『我不知道自己還能活多久……也不知道基爾還可以活多久，當一個國家失去原有的意義後，接下來就會是死亡嗎？』伊萬的臉貼得很近很近，他突然激動起來，同時基爾也感到彼此緊貼的臉龐已被沾濕。包圍著拳頭的手也開始抖顫不定：『死亡本應離我們很遙遠，遙遠到求不得的距離……那為何現在……我卻阻止不了自己在哭泣？』

 

也許那都是因為絕望而流下的淚，連強大的臂膀只剩下空有的力度，此刻仍立於大地的雙腳再也沒法跟上世界的運轉，只能下一個空殼，僅僅活著，並注視死亡。

 

『報應啊，不是嗎？』基爾回得含糊，分不清這是向對方說的，還是在自語著。

『對啊，是報應。對我也好，對基爾也好。』

 

伊萬生硬的掛上笑容，他很吃力去抑制臉部因哭泣而帶來的抽搐，看起來很笨拙。基爾常常說這張臉很欠打，而現在卻目不轉睛的凝視著他……


	35. 《在自由與明日跟前》

**半世的刻印 Ch.34**

 

《在自由與明日跟前》

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

感覺上一直有股強風在拍打著後腦，低溫帶來的麻痺漸漸蓋過感官，忽輕忽重的針刺感讓腦袋間歇性發痛。銀髮被風吹得凌亂，本來向左面梳的短劉海都往不同方向交錯著，半垂的雙眸呆滯得如死人一樣，久久還未懂眨一下眼。也許是石磚色調太灰的關係，連鮮艷的瞳色也顯得黯淡無比。

 

鞋底離地面又接近了數公分，儘管沒發出氣喘聲，每一步都顯得愈來愈吃力。有時他會驀然抬頭，企圖加快腳步，過了不久又會再慢下來。他就一直重覆加速和放慢，卻一次都未有停下來，彷彿被什麼驅使著一樣。

 

除了前進之外，腦內就再沒有其他念頭，除了腳下和前方，目光就沒再溜往別的方向，整個人沈靜得令人懷疑他到底是否基爾伯特本人。

 

即使聽見身後傳來什麼動靜，他都未有絲毫反應，雙腿像在機械式地移動，一切景色、氣溫以至聲音，都已經不重要。這疲乏模樣，是否因為他正以僅有的力氣阻止自己回頭？所以這副似體似在不斷提醒自己，身後的地方是多麼討厭，而自己又是多麼想回家……

 

不知持續了多久的掙扎狀態，因為從右側映射過來的強光而突然終止。

 

亮黃色的車頭燈掩蓋了大半的視線，基爾只能判別出深色的車身，而無意識的腳步則是在司機響咹時才真正停下。車內是一個健碩的男人，頭髮很少，臉看起來凶形惡相。

 

基爾認得這個人，他是伊萬的其中一個司機，也是基爾本人最討厭的一個……因為他實在極不友善，深邃的眼眸再加上帶著仇視的眼神，每次都令基爾渾身不自在。

 

「上車！」男人的語氣近乎喝令。

「……幹嗎？」基爾覺得自己應該露出更加不屑的樣子，但長時間的吊滯似乎令他的反應略顯遲緩，不過看著兇形惡相的男人，還是會有戒心。

「布拉金斯基先生說，要是讓你繼續蝸牛式爬行，大概牆要被移平了。」

「為何本大爺非得要坐你的車不可？」

 

像早已料到會有此反應，男人一反手就舉起了槍，指著基爾：「別搞錯，不是我想載你，而是布拉金斯基先生要我『讓你坐上我的車』，但不限任何手段。」

「嘖！真是矛盾的傢伙……」

 

此時，基爾腦海中又浮現出伊萬流著淚的臉，一瞬看起來只覺得軟弱不堪，下一刻卻可以讓他戰慄得渾身打顫，那就像中一陣悲傷，再加一陣憤恨，一下沈重一下激烈的壓迫著他。

 

『對啊，是報應。對我也好，對基爾也好。』

 

基爾注視著對方臉龐上的淚珠，在分明的輪廓上劃上一條透明的曲線，他的視線就要跟隨著那顆小水珠，墮落無影。然而，手心被十字架刺痛的感覺又把他扯回現實，貼近的伊萬將淚痕都帶到基爾臉上，好幾個深長的吻之間，又夾雜著低沈的呢喃。

 

『因為有報應……我們才擁有一樣的傷痕。』

 

基爾的後腦又再撞向門板，他緊閉雙眼，又一滴眼淚滲進他們緊貼的唇舌間。

 

『……很痛，很痛……卻永遠不會消失的……屬於我們的……』

 

間間斷斷的句子大概只有他們二人才能明白，又一個「今天」會被永遠刻印下來。

而這一天，大概會被命名為「自由」，人民的自由，國家的……自由。

 

然而，在牢籠中表現愈是倔強的人，在自由跟前就愈是彷徨。

 

也許他們還沒發現自己對痛苦的依賴，他們以意志支撐起痛苦和生命，堅強得要抹殺自己的心靈，卻脆弱得只要失去了痛覺，就活不過來了。

 

『嗯…！』

 

不知從何時開始，基爾已發現自己正浸淫在偏執的痛苦中，他意識到自己舉步艱難，僅剩頑強的自尊心作為最後反抗的力量。

 

在一個吻結束之時，他偏側了身體，用肩膀撞開對方。

 

伊萬退後了一大步，受到衝擊的他抓著基爾的頭髮，將他往自己拉近。

 

但當二人的雙唇再度踫上時，他臉上又露出痛苦的表情，咬緊的牙關發出咯咯的聲音，下一秒就把基爾甩到地上。沒料到伊萬有這種舉動，基爾完全失去平衝，跌坐在地上。他愕然地抬頭，伊萬的臉剛好與吊燈的光線重疊，背光之下完全看不見他的表情，令他接下來道出的這句話更顯冰冷。

 

『我還沒有原諒你……基爾伯特。記著，我還沒有原諒你，我會一直一直的詛咒你……』

 

這些咒罵的說話已經聽得麻木了，但基爾從不像現在這般，感覺到一切咒語都烙在血液中，流過心臟並深陷進靈魂裡。他想嘗試揚起嘴角，嘗試嘲笑對方……

 

這只是用來唬小孩子的說話而已。不是嗎？

簡直就像乳臭未乾的小孩在哭嚷著我要跟你絕交一樣。

 

如果基爾是另一名孩子，他應該會說，怕你啊？

看樣子其實是你沒有我就不行了吧？

 

然後他應該會撐著腰，昂起臉，頭也不回的走遠。

  
  


但他們都不是孩子了，而基爾也沒有決絕的走遠……甚至還沒有站起來。他只是想像自己抽身而去，但當想到那個象徵他的小孩無情地離開時，強烈的痛楚馬上令心臟抽搐，那就是他再拼命也掩飾不了的悲哀與不捨。

 

就像那些長年被禁錮受害人，和囚禁者建立起沒法切斷的羈絆一樣……見鬼！他猛地搖頭，覺得這種比喻極度可恥，他死也不會承認。

 

『我無法抑止想囚禁你衝動，我想挖掉你的雙眼……折斷你的腿，把你製成標本……』伊萬愈說愈瘋狂，連自己都忍不住要笑了，但他仍舊與基爾保持著三步的距離。

 

被這段失常的對話喚醒，基爾終於帶著警戒的蹲起來。

 

『基爾……也許再多呆幾秒，我就忍不住要動手了。只要再幾秒……再幾秒……』

  
  


嗒。

 

座地木時鐘的秒針發出一下格外清晰的聲響，彷彿要強調什麼。

 

莫名的壓迫感將基爾整個人扯起，他用力甩開大門狂奔而出，甚至沒時間再瞄伊萬一眼，只知道要逃離這個家。一路上都沒有阻礙，只感到背部陣陣冰寒，如被無數陰魂追趕。

 

直到徹底走出這個家時才回頭一望，並看見窗子上伊萬的剪影，從站得筆直，到抖顫滑下，最後完全消失在窗前。


	36. 《僅剩的距離》

**半世的刻印 Ch.35**

 

《僅剩的距離》

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

當一個人放下自己最執著的東西，也就等於捨棄自己的心靈。那顆心會隨著至愛之物步向往昔，但實際存在於體內的心臟仍在發熱跳動，即使頻率不再相同，狂喜與烈痛也不復存在，一切都面目全非，他還是認得出自己。

瑟縮在窗台下的伊萬抬頭環視自己的書房，即使景色一切如舊，他還是慢慢的醒覺有什麼不一樣了。手心放走了什麼的空虛感開始佔據心靈，哆嗦的雙手在無形的空氣間摸索，苦心尋覓不復存在之物，指頭每分抖動就似是無聲呼喚，代替永遠無法傳達出去的叫喊。

房間閉密無風，冰冷的氣流仍在指縫間交錯，動搖不停的紫眸盯著手掌之間吊燈射下的光線。他以這個姿勢僵持良久，直到手肘酸軟發痛，麻痺感令他沒法再控制四肢，幾經掙扎後雙手還是軟垂到大腿上。

此時他才發現眼眶已經乾了。  
一切已經結束了嗎？他不知道。

彷彿現實還在很遠的地方，彷彿打開這扇門仍會看見基爾的臉……然後，對現實的醒覺又一下子將內心沈壓，不再有激動，只留下如夢初醒的失落與怠倦。

他累透了，就地側臥下來，沒理會臉龐貼上地毯的灰塵。  
他只想閉上雙眼，讓靈魂暫時逃脫。

  
  


「你在這裡下車，剩下的路自己走。」

外表兇惡的男人粗暴的剎停了車，基爾可以看見路上不停有人潮湧至同一方向，甚至還聽見遠處群眾叫囂的聲音。

基爾打量每個急步前行的人，所有人都是急不及待的表情，大步大步的夾雜著氣喘，還不夠，有些人已奔跑起來。

沒有人注意到車內的這個銀髮青年就是當初築起圍牆的人，電視台的攝影機跟著人群跑，有人在鏡頭前比出勝利手勢，有一小群青年互搭著肩膀，對鏡頭唱起歌來。

啊啊，原來他們看起來都挺快樂嘛……

基爾心裡唸道，這地方的記憶對他來說絕對不是值得笑出來的事。

他在這裡殺死了一名少年，還有很多很多的人。  
雖然不是親手射殺，他卻感到那些人們至今仍在某處注視著他。也許他們的靈魂會在今天被釋放……和長久以來與圍牆一起活著的東.德人一起，被釋放。

  
「喂，你還在蹭磨些什麼？別浪費我的時間。」

男人並沒有耐性等基爾發呆，他透過倒後鏡瞪著後座那人。後面的銀髮青年不爽的歪歪嘴，一手打開車門。

「煩死了，一天到晚就只會催？還好以後不用再見到你這個禿頭混蛋了……」

砰──！車門被狠狠甩上，男人未等基爾走開已經倒車了，令基爾還差點被車外的倒後鏡撞到。這注目的聲音引起了人們的注意，他們的目光都集中在被馬路邊的銀髮青年身上。

基爾下意識想從眾多目光中逃開，但每當他將視線挪往另一個方向時，又會對上另一人的目光。那些人的眼中不見恐懼，也不見仇恨，未有很激動的感情，彷彿一心要前往西面的渴望比什麼都還要強烈。

他屏住氣息露出一副防範的神情。

這些人會責怪他築起這幅牆嗎？會想將他連同那幅牆一起打碎嗎？  
基爾甚至認為下一秒他們就會一踴而上。

「走吧。」

然而，他想像中的起哄場面並沒有發生。

其中一名男子用下巴指指他們原定前往的方向，示意其他人繼續走。最後所有人都沒有對基爾說過一句話，也沒有人踫他一根頭髮，就像他根本就沒有出現過一樣……他們目指圍牆的另一方，他們在抹殺著基爾伯特的存在。

「……」

內心很沈重，卻仍在拼命敲打著，這感覺有點像他當初抗拒路德的接近一樣。不同的是，此刻的沈痛之中，又滲著濃濃的恐懼，自己的人民都從後方擦肩而過，沒有人為他停下。間中會有一、兩個比較高大的人，他們闊大的肩膀無意中撞到基爾，然後他又順勢踏前了一步。即使被撞到，還是沒有引起任何注意，他就像人群中渺小的一點，同時又像在人群中假裝存在的幽靈。

幽靈……

驀地，基爾打了一個冷顫，他彷彿看見以前被他下令槍殺的那個少年就在人群之中望著他，但回過神來想要尋找時，卻已消失無蹤。

  
  
  
  


  
「爸爸！」

  
一名婦人從路德身旁擦過，她拉著女兒的手，往那從閘口中湧出的人群奔去。空出的一手拿著一張舊照片，她抓著每一個老年人，打量他們的臉。最後，她停在一名老翁前方約一米距離，一時間未有撲上去。

接著路德把目光移往從西面過來的人群，他們擁上前跟那些東面的人握手、擁抱……然後，女人的嚎哭聲又扯回了他的注意。

剛才的婦人已經和那名老翁相擁而泣，路德記得她，她就是往日那個在圍牆之下等待著父親回家的人……老天還算仁慈，終於讓他們重逢，那婦人還小心地保存著父親年輕時的照片，因為人類的樣子會改變，對於所愛之人的容貌，也會隨著時間而遺忘……

時光非常殘酷……但世上卻有更多殘酷的現狀，只能靠時光去改變。

路德將鐵十字從口袋掏出來，他沒有哥哥照片，因為他竟只能看著這勛章來回憶他，記著他。差不多所有在場的人都踏足到西方的土地，擠在閘口的人也漸變稀疏，路德才看見，還有一個人未有穿過那道象徵自由、和平的出口。在歡呼與哭泣聲的交錯中，那是唯一一個沈靜的人，也是唯一一個仍然佇立在對面的人。

那個人開始拖起緩慢的腳步，手上似乎拿著什麼細小的東西。

路德早已認出那個人，那頭銀髮在燈光底下泛著金黃的光彩……心底的焦急開始掩飾不住，無法再等對方慢條斯理。路德急速跨步，數秒後已來到閘口前。但對面的基爾卻在閘口前的數米頓足，他才剛發現路德的存在。

銀髮青年抬起頭，那雙紅眸正正對上了弟弟充滿期待、熱切的眼神……最熟悉的那張臉，最想念的那張臉，等了四十多年，現在突然出現在面前，卻又令他頓時失措起來。

閘口就這樣開著，才三、四米的距離，就是不懂得跨過去。  
但這同時也是他們久違了的……隨時可以觸及對方的距離。


	37. 《一步的決意》

**半世的刻印 Ch.36**

 

《一步的決意》

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

粗糙的指尖掃去光面照片上的霧氣，可以看到照片上有十數人，有老有幼。他們坐在餐桌前，閃光燈令前方的人臉泛白光，輪廓都幾乎被掩蓋了，後方的人則顯得有點灰，只能依稀辨認到他們燦爛的笑容。

 

中央偏左有一名老婦，她的位置光度剛剛她，還清楚看到她手中的嬰兒在安靜的睡著，但老婦的表情卻略顯呆滯。

 

「在拍下這張照片後的兩個月，祖母就離開了，但她說很高興看見曾孫兒的出生……她還說，孩子有點像你啊，爸爸。」老年男子從另一個較年輕的男子手上接過了照片，帶笑的打量著照片上的每一個人，眼眶微微泛紅：「不知不覺已過了這麼久，雖然媽媽老了很多，但她抱著孩子的樣子卻令我想起小時候的事……」

 

當最後兩名男子都互搭著肩膀往西面走遠，這時在基爾面前的人就只剩下弟弟……這狀況件隨著矛盾的心情，對基爾來說是極大的諷刺，有一刻甚至想回頭逃跑。

 

腦裡有兩股意識在對立，一邊在使力推著他前行，另一邊則從地上伸出爪子，將兩腿箝制著……他根本不知道應該以什麼表情去迎接久別重逢的這幕。應該感動的擁在一起嗎？要訴說這些年來都遇到什麼事嗎？還是要凝著淚水，從照片中拼命找回失去的時光？

 

噁心。

基爾在心裡暗罵。

 

這些都是他沒辦法，也沒有資格做的事。在四十多年的時間裡，他沒有任何想送給路德的回憶……如果可以，他更不希望路德找出半點痕跡。這就是他停滯不前的原因，彷彿再走前一步，所有不堪與黑暗都會呈現在路德眼前。

 

不知道站了多久，路德感到背後的人聲漸漸遠離，而在基爾身後，守著閘口的人員不時探頭偷望，似乎在等待著這僵持的狀況結束。基爾似乎聽見背後的私語聲，一臉不耐煩的回頭往他們一瞪。

 

就在這個時候路德也忍不住開口了：「呃，哥哥……」

 

突如其來的呼喚令基爾裝兇作勢的表情徹底動搖，但他把上緊皺起眉頭去掩飾。

 

路德的語氣略帶無奈：「哥哥你站在這個位置，部下們都很為難吧？我倒沒關係，只是人們看見也不知會怎樣想……在這種時候不能增加人民的不安啊。」

「煩死了。」弟弟親自催促令基爾心裡更煩躁，他交疊起手，回頭擺出不屑的臉：「繞一大圈也不過想說『要不走過來，要不就滾回去』吧！」

「如果是哥哥大概會這樣說吧……」

 

路德苦笑，不自覺的踏前幾步，但低著頭的基爾似乎沒有發覺。

 

「話先說在前頭，搞成這樣子並不是我的本意。」

「我聽說是哥哥的下屬『華麗的冒失了一回』。果然是哥哥啊……啊，其實對我來說也不算什麼出奇的事……」說到這件事，路德也哭笑不得，現在的他只好手抓著後腦，尷尬的別開臉。如果是以前的他大概會毫無保留的吐糟吧？

「ＷＥＳＴ你何時變得如此婆婆媽媽？有話就直說吧。」基爾的表情幾經扭曲後，看起來又像在自嘲：「本大爺也想說……真是遜斃了！」

「如果沒有這個失誤，你現在也不會站在這裡吧？也不知道拖到何時你才會回家。」

 

路德到哥哥的臉開始發紅，雖然他以往幹過不少蠢事，這次應該是最糗的一回了。他知道再不中止話題哥哥大概會抓狂……而這種令人哭笑不得的氣氛也不在他意料之內。

 

當然，對基爾亦然。他感到自己多年來的帥氣就在今天化灰了，他實在不希望以這副樣子回到老家，所以他死也不肯跨越這閘門。

 

「因為這非本大爺的本意……所以我要回去了，今天只是來看你死了沒有。」

「啊……是嗎？」

 

哥哥刻薄同時牽強的話語並沒有打擊到路德，他甚至從字裡行間看出了笨拙，知道以往嘴巴狠的哥哥已經計窮力竭，終於到了語塞的時候。

 

路德不想作出令哥哥為難的反駁，但再僵持下去也不是辦法。因為雙方方也接不上話，結果基爾也只能吐出一句無意義的回應……

 

「就是這樣。」

「啊嗯……」

「嗯。」

 

雙方各發出一聲用作充塞沈默的聲音後，令人尷尬的靜默終歸還是降臨了。

 

路德困惑的皺眉，在數秒之後才開口：「其實也不用勉強說什麼話啊……」

被弟弟說中了痛處，基爾感到一陣燙熱從臉龐迅速湧上腦門，這羞恥的感覺拉著他的手腳，在勒令他回頭、逃開。他臉垂得低低的，並果決的轉過身去。

 

「那…我說完了，現在就回去！」

 

打從再次看見哥哥臉容的一刻，路德的心就開始舒緩下來，基本上他不認為事情會出現什麼決定性的轉變。但當他看見基爾開始步離的背影時，心裡卻湧起無論如何也要搶回來的感覺。

 

明明再也沒有人會把哥哥奪走，此刻卻連一陣冷風擦過那灰銀的髮絲，也足以令路德彷徨失措……街燈交錯的光線令眼前添上幾分迷幻，淡淡的霧氣看起來有點像煙，基爾淡白的身影彷彿瞬間被淹沒，然後四周的風景漸漸褪色，變成經戰火洗禮過的沈灰色。

 

剎那間，胸口湧起烈痛，彷彿有什麼從心內掉出來，墜地粉碎……

 

那應該是一種失卻，一種塵封的感情。當塵埃飛散，當思念裸露於大氣之下，什麼矛盾、倔強，皆一掃而空。

  
  


鏘－－

 

閘門被重重的撞撃，聞聲回頭的基爾看見那高大的金髮青年正朝自己大步踏近，他是在場唯一一個往東面走的人。

 

然後他就在自己兄長面前佇足，用力緊抱對方……

 

「幹嗎？少幹這種孩子氣的事！」

 

一個擁抱讓基爾莫名的心慌起來，並不是因為這種親密的行為令他噁心……而是，他感到自己身上仍沾著伊萬的氣味，彷彿頸上仍留有鮮明的吻痕，於是心虛地抗拒路德的接近。

 

「哥哥！」

 

好一大輪的糾纏過後，基爾終於甩開了路德的臂彎，但一心不想讓他逃脫的路德還是馬上抓住哥哥的右腕。就算另一邊閃來哥哥的拳頭，被拳撃的路德雙腳依舊扎穩在地，抓住哥哥的手絲毫沒有動搖。


	38. 《歡迎回家》

**半世的刻印 Ch.37**

 

《歡迎回家》

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

冷風從車窗邊的細小縫隙竄進，集成一束鋒利的氣流，打到路德微腫的臉龐上。皮膚上已現出明顯的瘀青，帶著繃緊的疼痛令右眼有種被擠壓的感覺。

咚。

鄰座傳來一聲沈響，基爾關上了他那邊的車窗，路德反射性的望過去，哥哥銀白的短髮有點凌亂，他以五指草草將髮絲撥回去，但頭頂處仍是一根根豎起。他的眼框微微泛紅，當發現路德的目光後，又冷淡的別過臉去：「風太大，吹得眼睛發痛。」

基爾只穿著單薄的一件襯衣，手腳都冷得發麻了，還是拒絕了路德的外套。身體已不受控地哆嗦，他不想因為說話而暴露渾身的抖顫，所以連呼吸也非常壓抑。看著車外介乎熟悉與陌生之間的景色，他慢慢將記憶回朔，嘗試想像當初離開這裡時的風景。

現在的感覺算是失而復得，還是長久失落呢？已經搞不清了。

甚至連自己為何屈服而跟著弟弟上車，也記不起了。  
從路德說出某句話後，腦袋就空白一片。

那時候狠狠朝弟弟的臉上揍一拳，卻沒多大效用，反而是拳頭開始發疼。這痛覺令他忘記手心中仍握著十字勛章，力度還在不自覺的收緊。

當時路德沒有抵抗，也沒有反擊，也沒打算躲避。他將臉重新轉過來，彷彿已準備好再迎接下一拳。基爾再次捏緊拳頭，作勢要再揍他。

『你再不放手，我就連另一邊臉也……』  
『哥哥記得那時候向我叮囑過什麼嗎？那時候……年份是，１９３９年。』  
『……』

基爾的表情僵住了，他看著弟弟從口袋掏出同樣的十字勛章那一刻，正要揮拳的手也慢慢軟化下來。

『不管用什麼方法也要活下來，不管發什麼事也要活下來……所以我努力活下來了，還讓這裡所有人都好好活著。』路德一直盯著哥哥的雙眼，看著那表情的微妙變化，徹底的動搖同時卻在強忍。乘著哥哥還無法回話，他在腦中重組一下，又再說下去：『活著，再重建起家園，讓那些離開了的人可以安心回來。儘管事情未必完全如哥哥的所望，但要等到這一天，就必須好好活著，不是嗎？』  
『見鬼……本大爺一直也活得很好……』基爾的目光閃縮著，似在調整臉上的表情。  
『我知道，這裡的人們一直都在想像，哥哥那邊的親人每天都活得好好的。會想像親人笑著的樣子，然後想著想著，也會跟著笑起來……有時候對著舊照片，記著兒時的表情，這樣才不會令親人感到陌生。他們是這樣告訴我的……』  
基爾對於人們的行徑，報以一聲冷笑，但眼框卻莫名的發熱起來：『無聊。』  
『他們會在鏡子面前，努力模仿舊照片的表情，說道……』路德無視哥哥冷淡的話語，他知道對方其實很在乎，只是倔強的裝作不想聽。他知道自己無法如人類一般直率，也無法露出小時候的表情，從哥哥的眼眸反映出自己笨拙的表情，令他開始難以說下去。於是他再次將哥哥拉進懷裡，將他的臉強按到胸前，以生硬的語氣在耳邊低輕吟道：『歡迎……回家……Willkommenes haus，哥哥。』

臉貼著弟弟的胸膛，基爾緊閉雙目在強忍著，並死命的咬著牙企圖抑壓湧上心頭的激動……所以他才久久沒有反抗，保持著這個姿勢。

他忘了自己到底是怎樣跟著路德走，又是哪來的車來接載他們回家，他只知道在他拚命的忍耐之下，直至回到家時還是沒流出一滴眼淚。

路德帶著基爾，穿過熟悉的走廊，來到久違了的房間。

「戰爭時受破壞的部分已修補回來，大體上都保存了原貌，哥哥的房間也一直有定期的除塵……那多得一塌糊塗的東西也沒怎麼動過。」

路德打開房門，基爾一言不發的踏進一步，面無表情地環視自己的房間。他也記不清這是否真的保存了原貌，那些書架，那些布娃娃，的確是自己的東西沒錯……但一時之間還是無法習慣，甚至覺得眼前的一切都欠缺了實感。

看著哥哥呆立良久，路德也開始打量起房間的擺設，疑惑的問：「有什麼問題嗎？」  
「大概……沒有問題吧？」基爾慢慢的步至床邊，那床單平伏得連一條皺痕也沒有：「反正細節都記不起來了。」

連床單的顏色都記不起了。

「是嗎？日後應該會慢慢想起來。」  
「也許吧。」基爾抓起被子，將身體鑽進去，只有半個腦袋探出來，並背對著路德。他拖著敷衍似的短促尾音，想結束對話：「本大爺累了，睡了。」  
「衣服不用換一下嗎？」路德站在原地，望著床上那捲縮的一團：「衣櫃裡的衣服都用膠袋封好了，款式也許有點過時……要不明天出門買點新衣服吧？」  
「隨便你……」

也許哥哥真的太累了，又或者他是刻意擺出冷淡的模樣，對現在的路德而言，要猜想也是同樣累人。他甚至不想思考重聚是否哥哥的本願，只要這一刻看著他在面前，知道他再不會離去，那就足夠了。

隔了數分鐘，路德悄悄地繞到床的另一邊，看著那冒出在被子外的銀髮，輕聲喚道。

「哥哥？」

回應只有規律的吐息，他以指尖夾著被子並微微拉下，讓基爾的臉露出來。

他半彎著身子，保持著一個不甚舒適的姿勢，打量著哥哥的睡臉。

只有在這種時候，他才可以安靜細看這張臉，然後他發現哥哥垂在臉前的手心中，放著一個黑色十字勛章。隨著那雙手慢慢放鬆，十字架滑落到床上，路德悄悄將它拾起，並放在床頭的小櫃面。

良久，他才站起來，轉身將窗簾拉上，為免日出的光線打擾哥哥安睡。


	39. 《生活》

**半世的刻印 Ch.38**

 

《生活》

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

洗水明顯的牛仔褲腳在地毯上拖行著，基爾拉上黑色棉毛外套的拉錬，上下打量著鏡中的自己。

 

「客人，如果褲子太長，我們可以免費修改喔。」

聞言，銀髮青年斜眼一盯：「什麼？你說本大爺的腿短嗎？」

「哥哥……店員不是這個意思。」

 

站在一旁的路德尷尬的搭話，他看得出哥哥心情不太好，吃早餐時也沒怎談話。事實上，就連出外買衣服一事，他也沒有直接同意。起初穿著路德的衣服時，領子有點大，手袖也有點過長，一嗆上都在嘀咕著「兩兄弟把衣服一起穿真噁心」，看來他是用自己的方法表示同意吧？

 

當進入衣裝店後，基爾就自顧自的挑起來。

 

「下個月天氣會很冷，不用買點厚衣服嗎？」

基爾眉頭一皺，故意不注視鏡像中的弟弟：「寒冷的地方待太久，現在熱死了。」

「是嗎……」路德心頭湧起一陣氣餒，但他下意識推動著自己，就如昨天在圍牆的閘門前那樣。他拿起一條紅色格紋的絨毛頸巾，遞給哥哥：「這個可能蠻適合你。」

 

基爾垂眼沈默半晌。

 

最後他也沒有回頭，只將手彎到背上接過頸巾，將它圍在頸上。

然後他抬眼望鏡，女店員帶著猶豫的開口：「和客人雙眼的顏色很合襯呢！」

 

大概她已把基爾標籤為不好相處的客人，但出於職責也只好硬著頭皮搭訕……然後，她和路德都靜下來，等候著全身鏡前這個銀髮青年的反應。

 

他將身子側向左面，瞄了幾眼，又往右面一轉。

 

然後含糊的吟道：「還可以。」

「那都包起來吧。」路德指指服裝台上已選的衣服，又從褲袋拿出了銀包。

 

眼見即將做成一單不錯的生意，女店員看來也開朗不少。

 

「這一套就讓客人穿著吧？」

「哦。」基爾雙手插進外套的衣袋，冷淡的以單字回應。

「這些東西我會先安排人送回家。」聽到路德這麼說，基爾也有留意到門外站著一個穿著西裝的男子。當那人進來把購物袋都拿走時，路德又跟著問：「對了，哥哥有沒有特別想去的地方？」

步出服裝店的基爾低著頭抱怨起來：「ＷＥＳＴ你變得很囉唆啊。」

 

路德愣了一愣，好像還是頭一次被這樣埋怨。

 

他大步追到基爾身旁：「是你變得沈默才對吧？以前總是喋喋不休的吵死了。」

 

即使面對如此直接的吐糟，基爾還是表現得很沈靜。

 

這種反應令路德感覺更繃緊，本來已不擅溝通的他，看來已經計窮力歇，再也想不出可以搭訕的話。再想下去，只有滿腦子充滿真實感的疑問……

 

在上車前，路德最後還是在沒有第三者的情況下問了這句。

 

「哥哥是不是有什麼不滿意？對於我說的話，或是我做的事……」

「大概是沒有。」基爾答得含糊，又漫不經心的抓抓頭，一副毫不在乎的語氣：「本大爺在那邊也不多說話……因為某個混蛋太囉唆了，有的沒的說一大堆。」

 

沒想到哥哥會提起那個人的事，路德一時間也想不到應該怎樣回應。

 

但這其實也是他最想問的事……

 

哥哥在那邊到底發生了什麼事？那個人到底怎樣對待哥哥？

還有當時建起圍牆的時，又是不是被那個人所強迫的？

 

但是，考慮到哥哥的自尊，他一直逃避不問。

於是他佇足，站在原地沈默不語，希望基爾會多說一點……

 

基爾口中的情報只有零碎的片段：「又哭又笑的，白痴臉……不都是他自找的煩惱？」

 

路德完全搞不懂哥哥話中的意思，一大堆問題哽在喉中，滿心的矛盾令他的發問變得含糊不清。他有點失神，覺得談論著伊萬的哥哥變得很遙遠：「時代會一直流轉，那個人……他也得罷休了吧？」

「他最後還是老樣子啊。」基爾泛著似有還無的微笑，淡淡的吟道。

 

『我還沒有原諒你……基爾伯特。』

 

「即是怎樣？」

「算吧，那個白痴不值一談。」基爾主動上車，暗示他想結束這段對話。

 

這下路德感到心中的鬱結更深了……他所不知道的時間，就像一條闊大的裂縫，橫卧在他們之間。不管如何努力都沒法無視意識中的疙瘩，儘管哥哥除了他以外就已經一無所有了，卻沒法像以前一樣，抓住他的目光。

 

想念了半個世紀，現在卻一句實際的話都說不出……然而，本來討厭吵鬧的他卻發現自己就要受不了車廂中的沈默，彷彿連引擎的叫喊也變得囂張起來，在嘲笑著他的窩囊。當司機以迷惑的眼神向他示意，想讓他指示下一個目的地時，路德才慶幸靈感突然降臨：「啊，我想到一個地方……哥哥應該會感興趣。」

  
  


路德所說的地方是漢/堡的一所軍校，原址在柏/林，當時基爾也在那邊做過訓練。

 

當二人到達時，一隊女兵剛好步操而過，每個都束短短的馬尾。待她們步過後，二人才慢慢步進軍校，路德走在前方一邊解說。

 

「雖然是女兵，訓練也是一貫的嚴格。」

 

基爾一直環視著四周，比起戰爭前的建築，現在這棟軍校已經明顯的現代化。儘管這裡仍存在那種嚴肅的壓迫感，卻和以前分別很大。他記得，在最後的那段時期，在軍校裡滿滿彌漫著與死亡交接的戰慄……對，當時他也有份兒把人推出去送死。

 

「在五十年代時就搬來這裡了，一直想讓哥哥看看……所以一直也有在嚴謹管理。」

 

說到這裡，二人剛好來到靶場，基爾隔著玻璃看著那些男兵在練習，每人的動作都流暢而有質素，高速的，每槍正中中心。那些人的眼神正面而堅定，不像記憶中……那些失去某種熱度的所謂人類。

 

「嘿，ＷＥＳＴ你啊……」基爾終於笑了，但回望弟弟時卻是一臉自嘲的表情：「讓我這種危險人物看這些真的好嗎？本大爺可是有了力量就不會安份的人啊。」

「這是……」

 

這問題又再次令路德無言，當哥哥再之別開臉時，那顆心像沈沈的墮了下來。

 

基爾繼續看著靶場的訓練，沈默了半分鐘左右，突然深呼吸了一口……然後，以帶著笑意的自滿語氣低語道：「不過……你該死的做得很好，好得沒話說，真不愧是本大爺的弟弟啊。」

 

路德被這句話驚呆了，與其說是驚訝，不如說是激動吧？

因為他從哥哥的口中聽到了久違的說話了。

 

儘管他不想承認長得高大健壯的自己，竟會期待哥哥的稱讚，此刻他還是掩不住心底的感觸。在控制到自己之前，他已經貼到哥哥的背上將其緊抱。

 

「咦……喂！」一下子反應不過來的基爾，一方面害怕被人看見兩兄弟擁在一起，另一方面又忍不住要罵道：「你是小孩子嗎？在這種地方多丟臉啊！」

 

路德的指尖碰到哥哥的臉，暖熱的溫度代表著他的臉在發紅，加上那責罵的聲音，好像令路德找回了某些感覺。腦袋被某種情緒充塞著，衍生不出任何話語，只想到哥哥在這裡真是太好了……所以他抱得更緊。


	40. 《等待著分秒的褪色》

**半世的刻印 Ch.39**

 

《等待著分秒的褪色》

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

耳朵清晰聽見積雪從屋簷落下的聲音，但深色窗簾教人分不清晝夜，身處暗房之中的人開始找不著夢與醒的界線。意識一直處於近乎麻痺的呆滯，天氣太冷了……一旦踏進寒冬深處，人就會變得不清醒。只有在窗簾被拉開那刻，雙眸才有猛然瞪大的力氣。

 

勾子駕著滑輪，在窗簾架的軌道上帶勁的滑行，介乎一秒之間，利落而清脆的聲音。刺目的日光干擾住視線，基爾單手掩住半邊的眼眸，窗前站著一個高大的身影。他不確定窗子是否開著，只見那人戴著的長頸巾在隨風飄動。

 

「基爾，竟然比我晚起來……」

 

那高大的青年爬到床上，將坐起到一半的基爾按倒。

 

最後只看到對方那帶著濕潤光澤的嘴唇輕輕揚起，下一刻已近得沒法對焦，那個人已吻上他的嘴，充滿執著的力度。胸口被對方整個人壓著而難以呼吸，舌尖嚐到苦澀的伏特加氣味，除此以外，就再沒有任何氣味……應該說，他根本就無法吸進一點氧氣。

 

被濃濃的窒息感壓著的基爾抓著對方背部的衣布，感受到無比熟悉的心跳，還有擁抱的方式……一切都強烈得無法忘卻。他以為自己會缺氧，就在眼前一片黑的瞬間，他感到手腕被一把抓起，然後氧氣又突然滲進鼻子裡了。

 

他反射性的抽下一大口氣，頭有一點昏，臉龐也在發燙。眼神完全無法聚焦，只能依稀看見面前是一張金髮碧眼的臉孔，那眉頭之間蒙著一層鮮明的陰影。

 

「哥哥，睡覺時手臂怎可以壓著鼻子的？」

「……ＷＥＳＴ嗎？」

 

基爾迷糊的問道，心裡的沈重因為舒緩的呼吸而放輕，但同時又有一種淡淡的痛楚。視線漸漸聽清晰了，甚至可以看得見路德眼裡彌漫著幾分的不安。

 

「當然是我了，不然還有誰？」

「啊……也是。」

 

基厭看起來還有點迷濛的樣子，他按著前額坐起來，然後那指尖很快的從臉龐掃落，撫過自己微帶濕潤的嘴唇。這令他想起剛剛的夢境……那感覺彷彿仍留著實在的影子，另一方面又是如此的遙遠。

 

腦海中閃過夢中最後呈現的紫色眸子，對啊，已經變得很遙遠了。

  
  


「你還好吧？」

 

雖然在哥哥回來不久的那段時間，兩兄弟之間都籠罩著一股冰冷的氣場。但當二人的生活漸漸回復正常時，路德發現自己對哥哥一舉一動的變化都變得很敏感。

 

「很睏啊……還有，冷得令人不爽。」刻意地轉移話題，彷彿已變成了基爾的新習慣。

日常的生活已回復到懶散的常態，然而某些令人在意的細節卻總是不經意的流露出來……有時候他會逗著路德玩，有時又會像現在般刻意拉開距離。

 

下了床的基爾拿起了丟在被子上的衣服：「本大爺洗澡去了。」

 

「哦。」路德跟著哥哥移動的方向抬頭，剛好看見他脫下上衣丟在地上。那薄帶肌肉的背上，留有好幾條不甚明顯的疤痕，印象中以前的哥哥並沒有這些傷痕。

 

「哥哥。」

「嗯？」基爾回頭，以冷漠而不耐煩的單音回應。

 

不自由主的呼喚出來後，路德才想起自己根本沒有組織過要說的話，於是他還是垂頭說道沒事，哥哥快去洗澡吧，這樣光著身子會著涼。

  
  


有些話問不出來，有些事情就像一根長針深深刺在手頭卻無法拔出來，因為這看似會帶來很大的痛楚，同時又會讓人流血不止。彷彿失去的會被自己將要得到的真相還多，所以不管曾經有多勇敢的人都會在這裡卻步……眼看著裂縫就在腳下，卻掏不出半點東西去修補，因為至少現在還可以跨過去，無視心底的刺痛……跨過去。

  
  
  


「除了軍事方面，這櫃子都是有關科研的文件……」兄弟二人一起仰視這個高越四米的書架，解說中的路德也不禁表露出無奈的語氣：「不過哥哥鐵定是不會看了吧？」

「你傻啊？這個當然。」基爾也毫不掩飾的承認了。

「那麼，還有的是……哥哥那邊的工人也這邊工作了好一段時間，大致上是穩定下來了。」看完檔案庫，二人又回到路德的辦公室，說到工人的問題，路德似乎面有難色：「不過他們的生產力一直都追不上，動作有點兒……太懶散了。」

 

基爾似乎沒什麼反應，只淡淡的回道：「是嗎？我覺得他們和以前分別不大。」

「竟然是這樣……」

 

面對哥哥一臉理所當然的樣子，路德感到胃部好像有點抽痛。

 

儘管基爾在大多數時候都不會發表建設性的意見，他還是不斷告訴他，有關家裡的大小事情。尤其是在哥哥有意無意地拉開距離的時候，路德也總會不自覺的作出這種行為，強調二人是待在一起的行為。

 

儘管那是意料之內的反應，哥哥愛理不理的樣子還是令他感到失落……

 

即使哥哥已經回來了，褲袋裡還是藏著那個十字勛章。也許，要是失去的一切皆以重獲，他根本就沒必要留下這種用來愐懷過去的東西。在雨過天清後的今天，想念起那個１９３９年的心情……算是惡魔的表現嗎？

 

「ＷＥＳＴ，你在發什麼呆？」

 

被哥哥喚醒的路德現在才發配自己正緊皺頭，回過神來的目光落到哥哥那雙微微上揚的紅眸上。他無法令自己的表情緩和下來，看著面前這張熟悉的臉，腦海卻浮現出半個世紀之前，哥哥為自己戴上勛章時的情境。

 

「哥哥……」路德仍舊掛著凝重的表情，雙手搭上了基爾的肩，目不轉晴的注視著基爾的雙眼。深邃的紅，依舊帶著無法言喻的華麗，然而在瞳孔最深處的色彩卻彷彿比想像中暗調，如凝結了的血。

 

說不定就如流淌的血終有一天會凝固、暗啞和褪色，火焰始終都會燃盡……這樣子的哥哥也許會比較幸福。儘管他很想說，我們二人一起往前走吧？像以前一樣。

 

「怎麼了……奇奇怪怪的。」

「沒事。」最後，路德還是收起了手。

 

基爾的心又無聲的抽搐了一下，但他沒有追問……大概他也知道，自己有時候也對弟弟作著同樣的反應。

 

他雙手插進衣袋，刻意扯起笑容：「對了，午餐有什麼好吃啊？」

「不是才剛吃過早餐不久嗎？」

 

然後，二人又很熟練的回到正常的狀況。

 

大概再過多點時間就會沒事的了……他們都不約而同的懷著這種想法。既像逃避，同時又像一種讓內心安定下來的謊言。沒關係吧？

 

如果在眼前的是比半世紀還要長久的時間，那麼一切都應該追得回來。

 


	41. 《解不開的鎖鐐》

**半世的刻印 Ch.40**

 

《解不開的鎖鐐》

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

零下低溫凝住流動的水，沒有風的地方一切彷如靜止。是因為嚴寒的關係？伊萬感到心跳一直跟不上世界的頻率，窗外飛舞的怒雪形成一重蒼白的簾幕，讓他看不清，也無法前行。

他站在床邊注視著凌亂的床舖，這張床從基爾最後一次在這裡睡醒後，就沒有收拾過。現在床單已沒留下半點溫度，只得留下冰冷的灰塵。

伊萬在房間中撿到一疊日記本，他曾吩咐托里斯將它們都封進箱子，箱面都貼上路德家的地址了，最後還是沒有寄出，一直放在角落裡。

『伊萬先生……請問箱郵件，中午前拿去寄可以嗎？』

當時托里斯再一次叩門進來，想確認伊萬所吩咐的寄件任務。

但他沒有得到任何答覆，只見伊萬蹲在地上望著那個紙箱發呆。也許當時他根本聽不進的聲音，陷入沈思中的靈魂已將一切感官麻木。重點並不在於是否把箱子寄出，只是思緒剛好於卡在某條界線中間……

在放走基爾時，明明其中一隻腳已跨了過去，準備迎向明天。  
然而他卻在最後一刻佇足，從此被無形的詛咒封鎖。

『基爾，我還沒有原諒你……』

  
他不覺得這樣說會對基爾造成什麼打擊，也不認為這會令自己好過一點。

他只是單純害怕放手，害怕將一切放開那一天，害怕跨到對面去的一天。所以現在才會像母體中的嬰兒般，捲縮著身子。交疊的雙手神經質的抓著肩膀，像在竭力地留住什麼東西……那彷彿用指尖輕輕一碰，就會化成灰燼的東西。

如生命是一個牢籠，外面的人根本就無法理解，在牢子裡孕育出來的一切是如何難以割捨。在黑暗彷徨之中，強行留在身邊的東西，用盡了全力要掙開自己，在身上留下無數傷痕……儘管結了焦，痛覺亦早已滲進皮下，無從擺脫。

「基爾，如果問你……『你還剩下些什麼』，你會怎樣回答呢？」伊萬對著空無一人的床舖問道，當然不可能會有人回答。所以他自己應道：「現在我會說……我還有痛楚啊，最實在的感覺，就是痛楚。」

  
  
  
  
  
  


每天閒得很的生活，無疑在身體實感慢慢消失，當美工刀割到指頭，一開始基爾還未意識到會痛。直到半厘米的傷口中擠出鮮紅的一滴血，掉落到白紙上，他才慢條斯理的將食指放到唇間，輕輕吸吮指頭的血。

他垂眼注視那被沾污的白紙，突然想起自己也該工作了……

  
「對了，昨天好像說會把那個打好給ＷＥＳＴ……」他口中說的「那個」就是轉介到弟弟那什麼科研部門的人員名單。事實上，那些人員的資料也只是他叫人臨時併合的，也就是他桌面那疊用筆筒壓著，皺巴巴的文件。

他直接拿起剛才沾了血跡的白紙，放進打字機內。當難得端正的坐著，面對打字機時，他又想起早上弟弟還在質疑他是否真的懂得打字。

「那筋肉白痴竟敢小看本大爺……」口中無意識的在嘀咕，半垂的紅眸呆望著自己放在鍵盤上的十指，一時間沒法令心神集中下來。耳背傳來微熱，彷彿聽見某人的氣息，就像那個時候……那個人緊貼在背後，兩雙手重疊著，他握有指尖的主導權，教他如何在白紙上鍵入一個個文字。

啪。撻、撻……從打字機發出幾聲清脆的聲響，一下子驚醒了他。

猛然抬頭，看著自己打上了幾個無意義的字母，身體本能的抗拒反應令人整個人彈起來，同時將筆筒撞跌在地上。

「嘖……」看著一枝枝筆散滿一地，他滿臉不悅的俯下身去收拾，卻赫見最遠那枝紅色箱頭筆的旁邊，踏著某人的腳。基爾的視線隨著那人拾起的箱頭筆往上瞧，身形是同樣的高大，對上的卻不是弟弟的目光。

披在對方肩上的圍巾在無風之下輕晃，他將筆頭放到唇邊，輕輕的舔起來，那濕潤的嘴液讓啞紅色的筆蓋添上了一陣光澤。

看見這個畫面的基爾發現心跳有點兒不受控制，變得沈重而明顯了。注視著那上揚的嘴角，身體裡好像有某股意識變得不安份起來，雙唇不期然的哆嗦著，掙扎了良久才吐得出簡短的一句話：「你……少噁心了……」

「我還沒有原諒你哦，基爾。所以你不能這樣若無其事地活著啊。」

基爾一時全身缺力，跌坐在地上。

他瞪大雙目，似在注視著對方，但同時又發現這視線根本毫無焦點。面前的那個身影漸漸化成模糊的一團，直至一聲沈穩而雄亮的叫喚打進耳門。

「哥哥！怎麼了？」  
「矣？」基爾心臟下的血管像被猛扯了一下，回過神來，發現站在剛剛那個位置的人，已變成自己的弟弟。但身體裡充滿著不安的鼓動，即使是最熟悉的臉孔，彷彿也令他無法相信。路德彎下身，把哥哥扶起：「沒事吧？為何會搞成亂七八糟的……」  
「ＷＥＳＴ……你……怎麼會在這裡？」

基爾帶著懷疑的目光瞪著對方，儘管心裡抗拒著把弟弟的身影和伊萬重疊，卻無法把剛剛的影像拋諸腦後。  
「我正想問哥哥什麼時候可以把名單給我，說起來真的有在做嗎？」路德帶著憂心的皺著眉，一方是為了那份名單，另一方面就是對哥哥奇怪的反應感到不解。  
「……名單？」基爾吃力不讓自己的聲音表現出動搖，他指著桌點那疊又髒又皺的紙張，同時揮開弟弟的手：「名字都在這疊東西裡面，你自己找吧！」

雖然哥哥一向也是沒交帶，但他卻沒料到哥哥會突然將工作丟回來。這令正在忙碌中的他哭笑不得：「哥哥前幾天不是說要『一個人爽快地做出來』嗎？」  
「本大爺才不管哪麼多……」基爾別開臉，直接用撞開弟弟離開辦公室。

啞口無言的路德被留下來，看著這凌亂的空間，又是無奈……又是胃痛。

路德第一反應只有來自工作的煩躁與苦惱，這刻他沒有空間細想其他的事。

當習慣了兩兄弟一起的生活，二人都開始減少思考對方的想法……  
因為他們認為這樣應該是現時對他們最好的相處方式。


	42. 《滯後的發落》

**半世的刻印 Ch.41**

 

《滯後的發落》

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

已經忘了很多久沒打開窗戶了，在嚴寒之下彷彿連窒息的感覺都顯得甘甜。

 

以前就算多討厭呆在伊萬的家，當看見盛怒的狂風帶雪橫飛，馬上就會打消出走的念頭。因為基爾知道，即使到外面去，漫天風雪之下還一樣是無處容身。

 

「家」到底是從何時開始消失了？還是現在應該問，自己是從何時開始變成無法回家的人？然而當他站在圍牆跟前，卻會發現原本的問句並沒有錯。

 

家，是從從何時開始消失了？

 

人們都從自己身上移開目光，連憎恨都不屑留下，一個個轉身離去。

 

那些頭也不回的背影看起來非常冷酷……儘管他們其實都興奮得忘卻了天氣，滿身大汗淋漓，基爾還是感到渾身冰冷無比，像被一根根冰針刺進骨髓。

 

「我不能這樣若無其事的活著嗎？哼……」

 

基爾將房間的窗戶大開，半個身子伸出窗外，吸下一口寒氣，猛地打了一個冷顫。

 

全身毛管都被扯起，心胸像被冰冷的手捏住，彷彿馬上就要停頓，但下秒鮮明的抽痛否定了他的猜想。就算脆弱人類，也不會因為一個冷顫而死掉，何況是一個國家呢？

 

等等……國家？現在的自己算是一個國家嗎？

 

「如果是這樣，那麼……你這混蛋又想我怎樣活啊？」

  
  


『基爾你害怕消失嗎？』

「基爾你害怕消失嗎？」

  
  


腦內和背後響起相同的聲音，相同的說話。

 

基爾聽見背後慢慢步近的腳步聲，前方是大開的窗戶，但他沒打算就這樣跳下去。不出數秒，背後那人已擁抱著他，對方的臉緊貼在耳側，吐出熟悉的氣息。

 

基爾感到渾身的不自在，儘管是相處了好幾十年的人，儘管他沒法否認自己可能已習慣了他在旁邊礙著眼，此刻這個伊萬的出現卻只令他的不安愈來愈深。

 

「你是幻覺還是幽靈啊？難不成已在那邊冷死了嗎？」

「基爾你害怕消失嗎？」伊萬又再次無視基爾的說話，反覆問著這個問題。

基爾煩厭的「嘖」了一聲：「不是早回答過了嗎？根本沒必要害…怕……」

 

突然，從後緊抱著他的手伸進衣服內，五隻指尖陷進左胸前的肌肉。

貼在耳邊的雙唇輕輕觸及耳珠沈吟著：「不，你在害怕。」

「你傻啊？我哪有……」基爾否認，但透過伊萬放在胸前的手，狂亂急速的心跳反而顯無所循形。他不甘地皺起眉，企圖掙開：「這根本與你無關，我們已經……」

 

「如果你認為自己可以回復原貌，那根本就沒必要在乎我的存在。對吧？」在反問同時，伊萬的五指已刺進胸膛的皮肉內：「你自己其實最清楚不過。」

「唔！」劇痛難當的基爾向前伸出抽搐中的手，剛好透過窗子看到弟弟正在外面。他無意識地大叫喊：「……ＷＥＳＴ！」

 

路德聽到哥哥的叫喊而回頭，卻只見房間的窗戶打開，裡頭卻空無一人。剛剛那刻雖然短暫，全身的神經卻都被狠狠抽動，令他覺得自己非得要回頭不可。

 

「您怎麼了？再不上車就趕不及了……」下屬似乎沒察覺到什麼異狀。

「我回去一下！」

 

路德一支箭跑屋內，整個室內都充斥著散亂足音的回響。他猛力撞開基爾房間的門，在短短一層樓梯的距離，已還他額頭冒汗。

 

「哥哥！」

 

眼中所見，基爾正好好站在面前，還一臉錯愕。

 

「哈？你真的跑上來啊？」

「剛剛怎麼了？」路德一手搭上哥哥的肩膀，感覺他的身體冰涼得不尋常。

「沒事，只是叫一下看看而已！」基爾發出「咯咯」的笑聲：「你太認真了！」

 

路德縮開手嘆一口氣，看來非常不悅：「這一年多來哥哥一直都只吃不做都算了，我只希望你在我正忙時，能稍為安份點，別製造麻煩就好……」

基爾咧起一邊嘴角笑問：「ＷＥＳＴ覺得本大爺很麻煩嗎？」

「你現在才知道嗎？算了，我現在有急事……在我回來之前不要搞出什麼事來啊，知道嗎？」路德丟下貌似不抱期望的叮囑，就急急轉身離去。

 

聽見弟弟充滿生氣的腳步聲漸漸遠離，基爾帶著嘆息的輕笑起來。

 

「那傢伙還是小時候最可愛，一旦長大就回不去以前了。」基爾攤開雙手，一滴滴的鮮血掉落到地板上，從胸前滲出那抹慘不忍睹的朱紅，正往衣角漫延。

 

『基爾你早就知道無法回到從前了吧？不管是歷史、生命、名字……還是存在……』

 

剛剛基爾大喊一聲後，立即就被伊萬扯跌，在倒地之時耳邊也傳來這樣的一句話。

  
  


「很好，沒有本大爺在的世界……不是很好嗎？」

 

基爾雙膝重重跪倒地上，前額撞上冰冷的地板。他嘗試張開眼，卻不肯定自己是否能夠做到，因為……此刻，視線中就只剩一片漆黑。

  
  


那現在本大爺的世界……我真正的家，又應該在哪裡？

 

是這裡嗎？這個暗得不行的鬼地方……

算了……其實，也挺適合我啊。

  
  


「這個家已經髒得不行了……自從托里斯走了後，文件也愈來愈亂。我已經什麼都不想做了……如果基爾在的話……啊，基爾在的話大概會更亂吧？」

 

全黑的房間中，伊萬一個人在自言自語，他瞧見虛掩的門被慢慢推開，地下映著一個纖細的長髮女性影子。她臉帶不屑，語氣也非常不悅：「哥哥又在黑房自言自語了？別再提那個野男人了……再這樣下去，所有人都會離開你的。」

 

「已經無法……回復原狀了嗎？」

 

少女垂頭，燈光只照到伊萬坐在地下的雙腳，哥哥的語氣聽起來仍像在自言自語。她沈默良久，沒如以往那樣撲到哥哥的身上，只冷漠地佇站在原地。

 

「其實哥哥已經原諒了那個男人吧？從你踢他回去的那天開始……」

「！」伊萬抖了一抖，沒有回答。

 

憎恨一個人卻讓他自由，唯一的借口就是想讓他痛苦地活著而不得解脫。娜塔利亞不認為哥哥有如此精明，不管是愛一個人還是恨一個人，伊萬都總是粗暴直率到幾乎要殺掉對方。

 

而現在注視哥哥卻什麼也做不了的她，終於也明白……到了某個時候，作為國家的他們全都會變得無能為力，無力都連塵埃也拿不起來，再執著的東西都只能白白放手。

 

在同一年的８月，娜塔利亞在同一個房間，面無表情地對哥哥說了一聲「再見」。

自此以後，她就沒再回來了。


	43. 《迎來因果的盡頭》

**半世的刻印 Ch.42**

 

《迎來因果的盡頭》

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

黑暗是連接幻想的通道，像入睡時閉上雙眼，片刻的黑暗之後就是夢境。

那時候天空都是一片灰濛，沖天的濃煙遮蔽了日光。他都沒有留意那個拿著水管，拖著重傷的路德出現在自己面前的人，到底有沒有影子……說不定他就是死神。

 

想到這裡他又不禁自嘲，哪有拿水管的死神？

的確，在基爾心目中，死神是不會流淚的。

 

而那個人卻哭得一塌糊塗。

 

什麼嘛？戰勝了的人在哭什麼啊……他說他很痛，真的很痛。在過了很久之後，基爾才意識到伊萬在這場戰爭受的傷比任何人都重，只是他看起來很強壯，所以旁人沒留意到他已流了多少血。

基爾知道，只是純粹的知道，僅此而已。就像某天伊萬告訴他，斯/大/林/格/勒的人是怎樣犧牲的，他也只是知道而已……無法作任何改變。

 

『基爾你早就已經知道了……已經無法回到從前了，歷史、生命、名字……存在……』

這世上本就充滿「知道了卻無能為力」的事，在意識到時，往往只留下無法回頭，只能等待盡頭的惡果。發出去的子彈，爆發了的戰爭，流淌了的鮮血，消失了的家園……太多了，多得數之不盡。

 

一切有如走馬燈般，讓他看盡自己掠奪與摧毀的所有，還有永遠失去的所有……

  
  
  


「哥哥？」

路德呆立在門前，從窗戶直吹進屋內的寒風刮得他雙眼發痛，哥哥深色的外套上沾著雪粒，他身下的地下凝固著一攤深竭的血跡。

短短的銀髮在風中晃動，但身體卻一動也不動的倒著。

 

路德戰戰兢兢蹲到他身旁：「又想戲弄我嗎……我早叫你別搞事了！」

 

他猜想，下一秒應該會聽到哥哥開始竊笑。

哥哥絕對會彈起來指著自己高聲大笑。

 

應該是這樣子才對……

 

「夠了，不冷嗎？起來吧！」

 

路德按著哥哥的肩膀搖了搖，依然毫無動靜。

那推有力度的手開始被哆嗦所動搖，連將哥哥的身子翻過來也顯得很艱難。銀色腦袋無力垂在路德的臂彎，不見使壞後得逞的表情，只有深陷沈睡中的沈寂。

懷裡的身體如屍體冰冷，卻仍殘留微弱氣息。路德將他抱到床上，解開他的衣襟，血沾染的胸口上，竟找不著半個傷口。

 

「怎會如此……」路德心急如焚，一陣狂風拍打到他的頭上，他才知道要將窗子關上，然後用被子裹緊哥哥的身體，，一邊想起他們下午時的對話……

 

『ＷＥＳＴ覺得本大爺很麻煩嗎？』

 

想起自己的回答，心臟猛烈地抽搐了一下。他從來沒考慮過自己的說話會傷害到哥哥，因為他那個哥哥的發言總是更沒頭沒腦。

然而，這一次他卻後悔了……

 

「哥哥……這四十多年來我一直在想，家裡就是要有個麻煩鬼，才像一個家吧？」

抖顫的雙手撫過基爾蒼白的臉，然後那雙鮮明的紅眸微微張開，眼簾一合一張，一滴透明的淚珠就從眼眶無聲滑下，目光呆滯地停留在路德的臉上。

 

「哥哥，你還好吧？」路德雙手摸上哥哥的沾濕的臉，他還是第一次看到哥哥流淚，但對方似乎未意識到：「究竟發生了什麼事？」

「ＷＥＳＴ你……看起來真狼狽啊。」基爾含糊的吟道，儘管眼角仍留著淚痕，臉上卻泛起與蒼白臉色不相稱的邪惡笑容：「我只是惡作劇一下，你真是好騙。」

「誰會信啊！」

「就是夠難以置信……才叫惡作劇啊。」基爾無力一笑，這張看起來很悲傷的笑臉令路德要抓狂，他伏在哥哥身上緊抱著半裸的驅體，沈痛地低吼：「說啊！這是什麼一回事？」

 

弟弟的力度不亞於伊萬那神經質的擁抱，事實上他不知道……像自己這個狡猾，又不擇手段的人，有什麼值得讓人執著地擁抱。

 

完全搞不明白，一直都是一個人很快樂的，不是嗎？

 

「喂，ＷＥＳＴ……你的名字是什麼？」

基爾從耳邊傳來的聲音聽起來很認真，本想反駁他不要扯開話題的路德不自覺認真回答了：「我就是路德維希啊……」

「不是這個，我在問……另一個名字。」

「是……德.意.志.聯.邦.共.和.國。」

 

路德回答後，再思索回哥哥的問題，似乎聯想到某個令人心痛的事實。

 

「這才像樣。」看來回復了力氣的基爾，在弟弟放軟了力度時坐起來，看到一個十字勛章從被脫下的衣服中掉出來。

他將其握在手心，背對著弟弟，陷進長久的沈默。路德沒有離開房間，他拉起被子披在基爾的背上，按對方肩上的手，以無言的力度迫使他坐下。

 

「這是什麼意思？」那蒼藍的眸子閃出強勢的銳光，這次看來是逃不了吧？

「少裝傻，你明白的。」

「我不明白！」路德帶著憤怒的一吼，同時將哥哥按倒在床上，二人的額頭幾近緊貼，但在如此近的距離中路德依然吼得激動：「你給我說清楚！」

「本大爺就是打死也不說，怎麼樣？」反正對於無法改變的事，能做的僅是「知道」而已。就是因為「知道」了，才顯得更無力……

 

他認為仍然「存在」著的路德沒必要知道這些。

 

「就算我現在要打你也不說？」路德跨坐在哥哥身上，真的揮起拳頭。

 

但身下的人卻掛著無懼的笑容，像完全做好心理準備要被揍一樣……路德知道，他根本沒辦法揮下拳頭，基爾也一樣，所以他還是一副你是奈何不了我的樣子笑著。

 

「該死……真是拿你沒法啊……你這個麻煩的哥哥。」

 

對現在的世界而言誰才應該存在，他怎會不知道？

 

有時候要認清一種真相，感覺和接受死刑宣判沒有分別。很多人會在那個地方卻步，裝成很冷靜的樣子，步步後退，彷彿只要不注視真實，就能令命運之輪停滯。

 

這是多麼天真又無奈的想法？


	44. 《銘記刻印之處》

**半世的刻印 Ch.43**

 

《銘記刻印之處》

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

基爾，你害怕消失嗎？

伊萬發現一直向對方發問的自己，其實才是最害怕的人。

 

愈是孤獨，就愈會為獨自消失而悲傷……他習慣獨處於死角掩蓋耳朵，靜聽自己的聲音，數算自己活過的時間，並猜想餘生會在何時畫下句點。從什麼時候開始，一天的時間竟然充裕得如此可怕？腦袋充滿著胡思亂想的空間，和現在這個家一樣，廣闊得毫無意義。儘管肉體和精神都開始崩解，卻沒有半點分散悲傷的痛覺，只能默默細味被時間侵蝕的感受。

伊萬不知道自己到底在沙發上躺了多久，長時間受寒讓白晢的肌膚都透不出血色，渙散的目光投到玻璃窗前，看著雪花在狂風中打轉。

一朵朵雪花蒼白得沒有記認，但雙眼還是企圖在追蹤辨認每一顆細雪，他想起自己曾幾何時自己也做過這種不明所意的舉動。打從有記憶的時候開始，白茫的景色就沒有改變，無數歷史都埋藏在白雪之中。而嚴寒卻總是令腦袋僵硬遲鈍，到了某個時候，記憶總是描畫不出過去的輪廓，只留下模糊的殘影。那都是歷史未能盡錄的一切，明明對自己來說是如此寶貴的感情，卻注定被歷史所遺棄。

突然，窗框外浮現出一張蒼老消瘦的臉……明明那個位置都不可能讓人站著。伊萬對於這副令人毛骨剌然的景象沒半點驚訝，因為那是他非常熟悉的人。

 

「冬將軍，你是來取我性命的……是嗎？」

伊萬輕聲的問，顯然這微弱的聲音沒可能穿過玻璃。

窗外的輕輕搖頭，像在回應。

 

屋內的青年又再問道：「我馬上……就會死嗎？」

冬將軍沒有全何動作，只是靜靜的注視著伊萬。

 

「我動不了唷……可以幫我把基爾拐過來嗎……」

伊萬的話說微弱得只剩氣聲，還沒等得及窗外的回應，雙眼倦極閉合。

 

疲累，將一切倔強的堅持都瓦解掉。也許……打從發現自己連憎恨的感情都拿不起來時，就一直等待著這一天。

 

基爾伯特，你該不會這麼笨，相信自己真的被詛咒了吧？

你現在應該和弟弟快樂的生活著才對。

如此過份又沒心肝的基爾，才是最熟悉的基爾。

  
  
  
  


「哥哥，羅德他們做了聖誕蛋糕，你真的不吃嗎？以前不是很喜歡的嗎？」

路德經過客廳，看見從沙發背上露出來的銀色腦袋。自那天之後，基爾不是在房間睡覺，就是坐在沙發看電視。兄弟之間有正常的談話，飯也有好好的吃下去，下午吃甜點時那個留著一點餅碎的碟仍擱在一旁。

 

「活著就要吃東西，那本大爺到現在為止……算是活著嗎？」基爾低聲沈吟著，這含糊的句子恐怕路德只聽到不到三成。

 

「你在說什麼？」

「沒事。」基爾以庸懶緩慢的語調回道：「才剛吃過甜點，現在飽死了。」

「就過去一趟和他們見個面也行吧？就像去年那樣……」

 

儘管幾個人總是吵嘴，到最後還是為了可以重聚感到高興。

 

「今年不去了，本大爺一個人過也很快樂。」

「真是的……你在鬧什麼彆扭？」

 

平時基爾應該會馬上彈起來否認，但今天卻出奇地平靜：「是你在鬧彆扭才對吧？獨自去小少爺家也會害怕嗎？真是可愛的弟弟啊……」

「夠了，不去就不去……那我要走了。」

 

聽見路德帶著尷尬的退出話題，留在廳中的基爾似乎還故意的想對方為難，一直發出高亢的笑聲，直到聽見路德關上大門的聲音。

笑聲停止後，整個空間只剩下電視節目中的音樂聲，基爾以遙控關掉它。

當室內安靜下來，來自外面的歡呼聲開始滲進來，基爾從口袋裡掏出不管何時都放在身上的十字勛章，目光沒投放在其上，姆指卻在「１９３９」的凸字上來回的游動。

 

「現在還拿著這種像刻印的東西有何用？」沙發後伸來了一雙手，慢慢的撫上基爾的耳背、臉側，然後那個人的臉湊近來，輕輕的貼著額角：「早已消逝的１９３９年，比未來更重要嗎？還是基爾你……想一直停留在那個年份？」

 

面對一連串問題，基爾一笑置之：「你真是那個水管嗎？本大爺開始懷疑了……」

「何以見得呢？說起來，我的確不是本人……也許是用來詛咒你的分身之類吧？」

 

背後的人將身子伸得更前，只有前腹抵在沙發的椅背上，保持著平衡。

 

「分身也是來自本體的東西，那傢伙可是非常念舊的，而且……」基爾抬頭，對上那人的目光，同時也連同圍巾一起揪住其衣領，將他扯下來。那人驚叫一聲，整個人翻了一回滾到地板上。甫張開眼，就看見基爾看起來極度不悅地往下俯視的臉：「本大爺從沒對你提過……這勛章的事。我只是拿著它而已，你就想像出這麼多？」

 

看起來和伊萬一樣的青年愣了一愣，尷尬地一笑：「那麼，我是什麼？」

「噁心的寄生蟲之類吧。」

「討厭啦，我的形象有這麼糟嗎？」長得身形龐大的青年緊貼的黏上來，一手伸進基爾的衣服內，徒手刺穿他的左胸，指尖輕觸那跳動中的心臟：「換句話說，我和你應該是一體吧？我就在你的……裡面。」

基爾忍著痛楚，吃力地咧嘴笑起來：「真是糟糕的說法啊，死混蛋！」

「因為你心目中的我就是這個樣子……伊萬．布拉金斯基就如你想像一般，詛咒著你。」伊萬捏住基爾的心臟，令他無法動彈，凝視著他的紫眸，深邃得異常真實：「在牆被拆掉那天，看著那群無視你的民眾，為了可以離開你而歡呼……你就期待著能借我的嘴巴，來宣告自己的死刑吧？因為……能這樣做的就只有我而已。」

 

「少自以為是了，滾開！」基爾將緊貼在身上的人一腳踹開。

 

伊萬蹲在地上，看著自己被血染紅的右手，輕輕揚起嘴角：「為什麼我會在最後一刻放手，沒把你的心臟扯出來？是因為基爾你害怕消失吧？害怕消失前一刻的軟弱會被弟弟看見……更害怕沒有人為你的消失而哭……」

「廢話說夠了吧？本大爺什麼也不怕！」基爾憤然站起，大吼著往伊萬迫近：「反正要失去的都已經失去了！這個地方還有ＷＥＳＴ！」

「對，這地方有他。而你卻已一無所有。」

 

這次伊萬再沒故意的挑釁，反而露出很悲傷的表情。

 

「嘿，該死……」基爾單手掩著眉心，無力跌坐到沙發上：「丟臉死……」

「基爾在哭嗎？」

「才沒有！」

 

雖然矢口否認，但掩著雙眼的手卻死死不肯放開，那指尖……在生硬的抖顫。

他的另一隻手仍然緊握拳頭，掌心中有那個被握暖了的鐵十字……那是溫度尚存，實際已消亡無痕的東西。基爾知道現在的世界並不需要那種東西，但對曾經與其共存，並不惜燃燒靈魂的人來說，那又是何其遺憾與悲哀？

驀地，那隻掩眼的手被猛力一扯，整個人都被一雙帶著蠻力的手臂擁抱著。黑色的勛章掉到地板上，發出清脆的聲音，但從基爾的聽覺，這聲響卻被伊萬在耳邊的話語掩蓋過去。

 

「我不想獨自消失……基爾，我……不想一個人……」

基爾的臉深深埋在伊萬的胸膛上：「你一直都是被討厭的傢伙，活該獨自呆著。」

「我不想這樣……基爾，和我一起走吧？」

 

基爾曾經想過，不依靠任何人，獨善其身，並在最後獨自步向生命盡頭，對他來說應該是最輕鬆的結局。像自己這樣的人根本無法救助任何人，也沒有資格求救。像這樣子的人，都只會在回頭路都崩塌時，獨自在最後一步跪倒，在誰也看不見的地方，為了這可憐的自己而哭泣。

「冬將軍……外面…好吵……燈好亮……」伊萬帶著哭腔埋怨著，卻連伸手去掩住眼皮的力氣都沒有。看見窗外的身影還在，那緩慢跳動的心似乎放鬆了一點，沈默了片刻，他又輕輕細吟：「很想見基爾……很後悔，沒有想好重遇的方法……就讓他離開……我……可以從頭重來過嗎？我想…重新來過……」

 

因為躺著的關係，湧出的眼淚又再滲進眼去，令他沒法看到冬將軍的回應。

他深呼吸了一口，繼續說下去：「可以回到……過去嗎？可以嗎……可以嗎？」

 

這是造夢前的一種幻想，想像著自己能在夢中看到自己所希望的結局，祈求那個夢會讓心靈滿足。儘管身體在淌血，內心仍在追求那種虛幻的治癒感……

但隨著時間的流逝，他又害怕在永眠之前無法抵達那個夢的入口。

 

腦海不斷瀏覽曾經出現在生命中的面孔，害怕一旦記不著便無法再次相見。然而，他愈是回想，那深沈的孤獨看起來就愈透徹，因為那些全都是丟下他離開的人們。

 

「冬將軍……你可以……為我流淚嗎？」

 

感受到愛的人不希望有人為他的死而流淚，但過於寂寞的人，會期望有人能夠在他離開時，流下一點淚水……好讓他感到，自己其實也不是如此可悲。

 

凝在眼框的淚水好不容易才流走，伊萬看見冬將軍搖了搖頭。

伊萬帶著悲傷閉起雙眼，聲線變得更微弱。

 

「……那麼……你可以留在這裡……不要離開嗎？」

 

咚。咚──

寒風拍打著窗戶，強烈地回覆了伊萬的要求，但他已經無法張開雙眼。

這聲音一直響著，伴著不遠處那奏樂聲，那首歌……訴說著伊萬．布拉金斯基的一切，一個國家的歌。

 

那陣強風擦過民眾沾滿淚的臉龐，捲到半空，凝聚起某種無形的能量，更用力撞擊著伊萬房間的窗子……彷彿拚命要將那些淚水都帶到伊萬面前。

最後音樂靜止下來時，沙發上已空無一人。那嗚嗚的風聲代替樂器，繼續鳴奏，一直一直……不止息的慟哭著。

  
  
  


「路德維希……等一下……」戴著眼鏡的茶髮青年緊追著路德跑，但他的腳程看來不夠對方快，已經上氣不接下氣。緊隨其後是一名長髮女子：「到底怎麼了？」

「他剛接到蘇／聯宣布解體的消息……就連臉色……也變了……」

「難道……！」女子似乎想到什麼不尋常的事。

「那個……笨蛋先生！」

 

茶髮青年口中說的人，似乎並不是路德。

 

身旁的一切都因為奔跑而高速掠過……不管是聖誕音樂、青年人的笑聲還是情侶在小路上的追逐……那積雪、那燈飾，屬於和平時代的美好，美麗得令人心痛。

 

路德竟會突然不忍斜視這一切……

怎會如此大意……為什麼哥哥一再堅持要獨處時，也沒有察覺到？是自己故意忽略嗎？因為不想親眼看著哥哥消失……才故意裝作沒察覺嗎？但剛剛那刻，他只知道自己很想再見到哥哥。故作冷靜的自己，根本就沒做好失去某人的覺悟……他倔強的咬著唇，以為可以忍到最後，現在卻在意識到前，已不顧一切大聲呼喚著──

 

「哥哥！」

 

三人接近跌撞的衝進客廳，一眼可見的空間中竟然空無一人。

 

「他……會否去睡了？」女子帶著抖顫的說出她的猜想。

「快去他的房間！」茶髮青年拉著她跑往房間的方向跑去。

 

路德佇立在原地，因為他看見在沙發前的地上，放著一個十字勛章。

 

那是哥哥不管什麼時候都會放在身邊的東西，即使在家也會帶在身上。他踏前幾步，正要蹲下時，雙腳卻已癱軟的跪下來。他注視著那個勛章，腦中再次浮現哥哥在那一年，為他戴上這個章的畫面。

 

「他不在房間……路德？你還好吧？」眼鏡青年緊張的衝到路德身旁，當看見地上那個勛章時，他沈默了。他蹣跚的後退幾步：「怎麼會……」

「你們看！那個窗子為何開著？」

 

因為強風吹起髮絲，女子才留意到，在寒冷的天氣下，客廳的窗子不尋常的開著。因為是一樓，路德拾起那個勛章後就馬上從窗子爬出去──

 

在後院的草地上，站著一個銀髮的人。

他背對著房子，仰視著薄帶飛雪的夜空。

 

「哥哥，你怎麼爬窗出來了……不，不對……哥哥！」路德也沒等及那人回頭，已將他緊抱在懷內。

基爾沒掙開，也沒配合，當路德再之在耳邊吼起來時，他才像被驚嚇似的顫了一顫。

 

「你永遠都在做令我壽命縮短的事！」

 

現在基爾才稍為清醒，開始想起剛剛自己是如何推開伊萬逃跑的……對，因為一時情急就直接從窗戶爬出去，因失去重心而在草地上滾了數圈，當停下來時，是躺臥著的姿勢。

仰望著遙遠的夜空，身體感到前所未有的輕，輕得幾乎覺得自己可以飛到天上。

 

想到這裡，剛巧又見路德的拳頭中突出一個黑色的角。於是他摸摸衣袋，發現裡頭空無一物時，反而有種鬆一口氣的感覺：「是嗎？我竟然將這東西丟下了……」

 

感覺就像纏繞了半個世紀的執念，終於可以放下來……有點遺憾，也多了一份釋然。

 

「那傢伙……鐵定會哭得一塌糊塗吧？」

 

基爾發現想起伊萬時，心臟已不會再抽痛，然而他還是抑止自己去回憶。

不管怎樣，都不在了……一切刻印，都會被歷史塵封所填平。

 

 

 

對於過去，不管是誰都只有知道的權利而無從改變。

有很多還未擺脫枷鎖的人，仍在地獄邊緣的沙礫中，瘋狂地挖掘著。

 

對於這些由執著引發的風波，路德都擋下來了，往後的十多年間，他都讓基爾過著無憂的生活，家裡的一切都很安定。

  
  


「ＷＥＳＴ還在忙啊？剛剛在網上找到很有趣的短片啊，快來看啊！」回復正常生活的哥哥變得很纏人，這次他乘著路德埋頭工作時，雙手交叉，從後纏上他的頸。同時也無意的看到電郵畫面，寄件者中有一人是「伊萬．布拉金斯基」：「怎麼了？你和那水管最近有連絡嗎？」

「嗯……其實有點事在商量當中。」既然被看到也沒法否認些什麼，只是有些事還在猶豫是否應該說。但基爾卻沒有追問，只是淡淡的一句「是嗎」。

「哥哥不想知道是什麼事嗎？」事實上路德對這反應有點錯愕。

「要工作的話就沒興趣了！」基爾大幅度的擺著手：「本大爺要回去寫網誌了……」

「其實！」眼前哥哥打算離開，路德終於下定決心說出來：「我們在商討製作共同歷史書的事。」

基爾先愣住了幾秒，然後含糊的吟道：「真是意想不到啊……」

「可是我還沒答應，如果要做的話，可能有很多事情要問你……所以……」

「如果你不想幹的話，老早就拒絕了吧？」

 

聽著路德看起來有點婆媽的語氣，基爾忍不住要大力往弟弟的腦袋拍一下。

 

「但哥哥不是很討厭那傢伙嗎？」

「嘖！有什麼辦法的……你是德／國啊！德／國！」

 

哥哥沒有詳加解釋，只是強調著路德另一個名字。

這名字，曾經光榮、曾經黑暗、曾經扭曲……曾經與地獄同在。他們已經從地獄間來回過很多次了，接下來要到什麼地方，已經是他的自由了。

 

在基爾走後，路德回覆了電郵以示答應。

  
  
  


第二天早上，急促的門鈴聲驚醒了兩兄弟。

 

「是哪個死混蛋啊……」他衣衫不整的，半張著眼跟著跑出走廊。

玄關那邊馬上傳來路德驚訝的聲音：「怎麼了？我們不是約了下星期才見面的嗎？」

「因為……我實在等不到下星期了……」

 

一個沈重的箱子被放下，來訪者的聲音聽起來真的上氣不接下氣。

他抬起通紅的雙眼，看見的不是路德，而是在後方閃出來，看起來很不整潔的基爾。

 

「基爾！」

 

那個人二話不說就撲上前，路德想阻止卻只抓到圍巾的下擺。那個青年下一秒已將哥哥撲倒……此刻基爾完全未有時間思考，他甚至還不清醒，有點懷疑眼前的人是誰。

直到聽見路德也叫他作「伊萬．布拉金斯基」時，意識才慢慢被扯回現實。

 

「搞、搞什麼啊？」

「我用了一整晚，把基爾在四十多年間寫的日記看完了，只想到要快點和你見面！」

 

伊萬的擁抱還是很有力，而且那顆頭還開始在臉龐上磨擦著，帶著眼淚和鼻水。

 

「什、什、什、什麼──！」

 

知悉日記被飽覽過，而臉上又沾滿對方的鼻水時，基爾不禁要失聲慘叫。他沒留意到路德也從箱子好奇的拿出一本，只用了一半的日記本，和最後那篇日記的最後幾句被塗畫掉的……

 

《１１月８日……不知道這仇恨還可以延續多少年？會不會直到我和那傢伙其中一人死掉為止？會有一天，我們二人都活著，然後說起以前的事時，也不會再覺得可恨嗎？……那死白痴還是死掉比較好！！》

 

路德將日記本合上，放回箱子的原處，悄然自語：「真有這麼的一天啊……」

  
  


刻印記錄著地獄的位置。

而人們應該要在離它最遠的地方……銘記，並緬懷它。

 

－完－

  
  
  


後記(2019 ver.)：

沒想到2009年寫文章，10年後終於重見天日，感覺大家的收看。由第一回到最終回，我覺得整個感覺是從慘烈的紅色，轉到仇恨的黑色，再到沈重的灰色……到後期出現疑幻似真的溫暖。這是我對於他們在那段歷史中的感覺，半個世紀，充滿執著、愛恨、罪疚。

當時對描寫普爺的罪疚感比較頭痛，因為他不是那種會老實說出「是我的錯，我不該存在的」的人，所以在最後幾回花了點功夫。歷史，或是已經過去的時光，都是「知道卻改變不了」的東西，很多人都在窮一生在思考，到底要到什麼時間才應該放下吧？我覺得，真正放下的瞬間應該是無法意識到的，當終於醒覺到時，已經早已放下了。（嗯我在說什麼呢哈哈）

**Author's Note:**

> Pixiv: http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=1533054  
> Lofter: http://semi-umbra.lofter.com


End file.
